Broken Fox, Caring Cat
by sinisteruto
Summary: Betrayed not only by someone he considered a brother but also further broken apart by the betrayal of someone he consider a pseudo uncle, Naruto is saved from drowning to death by a blonde haired beauty from Kumo. The blonde strives to be the best Raikage
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_**The Betrayal**_

**SUMMARY:**

Not only betrayed by someone he considered his brother, Naruto is further broken apart by the betrayal of someone who had taught him to protect his comrades, someone he considered a pseudo uncle, who reveals a deep, dark secrete hidden from him before getting rid of the _demon. _Saved from drowning to death by a caring blonde haired cat, stay tuned in this epic as our favourite blonde, apprenticed under the Yondaime Raikage and his brother, Killer Bee strives to become the greatest Raikage of all time while finding the love of his life in his saviour, the cat.

**Harem :**

Nii Yugito, Samui, Karui, Mei Terumi, Temari. Possibility of adding fem Kyubi, Fu and Fuka, not yet decided.

**ORIGINS/STORY INFO:**

This story is a challenge that i have accepted from **Revan the Wicked**. I do not take full credit for the story because some of the brilliant twists, ideas, and even jutsu that will pop up in the story are his ideas. We will however be collaborating together in an effort to produce the most epic and entertaining Naru/Yugi story on this site, whether we succeed or not still remains to be seen, if any of you have read my other story, _**Akatsuki Heir**_, and liked it so far, than i think you will enjoy this one too.

_**Some spoilers: **_

Naruto will have a godlike raiton affinity and will be trained by the raikage, Yotsuki E, as the next Raikage. Yes he will learn the Raikage's techniques, all of them, as any apprentice should. He will also be trained in swordsmanship and the use of kyubi's chakra, but he will create some of his raiton jutsu, you'll have to wait a while to see them though, but you'll be surprised, in a good way.

Ok that is all that i am willing to say for now, enjoy the story, here goes...

"K-kakashi s-sensei, w-why!" shouted the blonde in a weird combination of anger, fear, hate, and sadness. This Blonde is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the kyubi jinchuuriki or otherwise just "The kyubi" or "Demon Brat". He is a 12 year old boy with sunkissed, spiky blonde hair with deep blue eyes and three wisker like markings on each cheek. He seems to be wearing a hideous orange and blue jumpsuit, but mostly orange with a weapons pouch attached to his right thigh. His normally innocent and sparkling blue eyes are now as dark and cloudy as a thunderstorm, raging in a battle between a collection of negative and painful emotions.

"_What a demon, to think that he can actually speak even with my Raikiri pearcing his lungs, if not because of the damage, than the raw electrical currents I'm streaming throughout his body should have hindered his ability to even speak, much less scream so loud." _Thought the above average height Jonin now identified as Hatake Kakashi with white gravity defying spiky hair and one dark eye, with his left eye being red with three tamoe. The man is dressed in the standard jonin outfit with a green flack jacket and black gloves with metal plates attached for protection.

"One of the first lessons I taught you was to always look underneath the underneath, Naruto, you should have seen this coming a mile, no, a million miles away. I expected you to at least have anticipated this, I find it hard to believe that someone who has lived the kind of life you have led could be so naive and ignorant, to think that a blind fool like you wanted to be hokage is an insult to the title itself.."

"Shut Up! T-teme..._Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon and betray their comrades are worse than trash,_ wasn't that also one of the first lessons you taught us, ne Kakashi SENSEI!" screamed the blonde in anguish and hate, having started off in barely decipherable whispers.

"Very true, I'm actually glad that you could remember this lesson, Naruto, that is exactly why I am doing this, I am taking out the trash that is holding our team back, so that we may reach our full potential." Said the copy nin without so much as a flinch from the jab from his student, soon to be former student.

"Cough Cough, what..~cough~ are you talking about?" asked the blonde in between coughing fits.

"Naruto, let us travel back down memory lane, do you remember when I was defeated by Zabuza, when he captured me in his water prison, tell me, did you honestly believe that me, The _**Legendary Copy Ninja, **_could have lost a battle so easily, without even at least injuring my opponent, especially after i had promised Sasuke that I would not fail to protect my comrades?" asked the copy cat, resisting the urge to smirk at the horrified look of recognition on the blonde's eyes.

"You..You...what do you mean?" asked the blonde, adopting an incredulous facial expression.

"And here I was thinking you had put 2 and 2 together, maybe I overestimated your limited IQ. Naruto, the person that was captured in the water prison was my shadow clone, which I had substituded myself with when Zabuza kicked me into the water, you get it right...I had counted on your promise to never run away that you made to yourself and your chronic need to show off, especially against Sasuke, your rival, and for Sakura, your crush. That desire for attention together with your stupidity would have driven you to attack first and head on and get yourself killed, imagine my surprise when I found myself having to switch back with my clone because you actually turned out to have a brain and rescued my shadow clone from Zabuza's water prison." Said the White haired Jonin, giving the blonde one his unnerving, intense stares.

"You...You were trying to get me killed and than save Sakura chan and Sasuke!" asked/stated the blonde in disbelief, his mask slowly but surely crumbling from the revelation.

'_How is he still alive, how is he still even conscious, and asking me all these questions?' _Thought Kakashi absent mindedly.

"Correct, why else did you think I only taught you the tree climbing excercise in wave country when I could have taught you all much earlier? Why do you think I entered you into the chuunin exams when you clearly were not ready for it? Why do you think I pawned you off to that useless Jonin Ebisu to train for the finals, Why do you think I taught Sasuke the chidori?" Asked the copy nin rhetorically.

"I thought..."

"Never mind, let me answer for you, it was a rhetorical question anyway.." stated Kakashi mockingly.

"I tried to get you killed by zabuza, but you came up with a plan and outwitted me. I didn't teach the team anything prior to that because i had been hoping to get rid of you first, I would than use your death as an excuse for the sudden change of attitude towards my team and train the remaining two to the best of my abilities. But I failed and you survived despite my efforts." Said Kakashi, pausing momentarily to give the blonde a chance to digest the information.

"I than entered the three of you into the chuunin exams, but not before teaching Sasuke numerous fire techniques from my arsenal and how to cast a genjutsu and copy techniques with his sharingan, and not before teaching Sakura trap making and setting and some low level genjutsu and how to heal moderate injuries without the use of chakra, once again I had hoped you would die in the exams because you were unprepared, and once again you defied the odds and came out on top against my _best wishes_." Said the copy nin venomously.

"But there was still hope when you were paired with Neji, the genious of the Hyuga clan who had raw skill, intelligence, and jonin level taijutsu and speed, and most importantly, who had displayed homicidal behaviour against his cousin and anyone who challenged his beliefs. I knew he would try to kill you if you were to be paired together in battle as you would obviously challenge his beliefs against what he did to his cousin, who also happens to be your classmate and _friend, _imagine my luck when it turned out you would be the first to fight, and against him of all people. So I pawned you off to a weak Jonin who hated your guts. But once again you saw through my efforts like the demon fox trickster you are and sought yourself a better teacher who taught you how to access your powers, and you used them to defeat Neji." Said Kakashi, glaring daggers at the _demon _for making a fool out of him like that.

"By this point I was confident in my suspicions, I had always known that that happy go lucky Hokage wana be attitude was fake, and looking underneath the underneath, I realised exactly why you wanted to be Hokage, you wanted to infiltrate the village hierarchy and destroy us from within to get your revenge, playing the innocent child all the way until you had the power that you required, you were trying to hide your true self, but your ability to not only see through my plans but to counter them so efficiently without looking too suspicious confirmed my thoughts. Even your win against Kiba was a well thought out strategy, using his nose against him to create an opening, under normal circumstances, people would write it off as the idiot naruto getting a stroke of luck, but I, being your sensei, and knowing how you countered my plans knew better, this was all part of your genious plan wasn't it, why else would you pretend to be something you're not?" asked Kakashi out loud, though the question was not directed at anyone in particular.

All the while Kakashi had been talking, Naruto had been silently listening, too shocked to react or say anything in retaliation, who wouldn't be in his place, how could one have expected someone they considered family to have thought so ill of them all this time, to have been deceived like this?

"But I had already anticipated everything you would do, demon fox!" snapped Kakashi hatefully, breaking the blonde from his stupor.

"On the off chance that you survived your battle against Neji, I had decided to teach Sasuke my prized technique, the _**Chidori**_, I knew that Sasuke would try to kill you at some point in order to activate his mangyeko sharingan so that he could gain the strength to defeat his brother, but I knew he would need a trump card to defeat a demon trickster like you, so i taught him the chidori, using the excuse that he would need it to defeat the unstable and homicidal Sabaku no Gaara, this way, he would stand a chance against you, it would also be poetic in a sense, if **my **technique would be used to end your existence."

"But once again you saw through my plan again, after witnessing the power of the chidori when Sasuke used it against Gaara, you convinced Jiraiya sama to teach you an equally powerful technique, the _**rasengan. **_When I found out about this when you fought Sasuke at the hospital, I was angry at Jiraiya sama and confronted him about teaching you the rasengan and almost gave my cover away, that's when I realised what you were doing, trying to expose me to get rid of me, but indirectly, frustrating me until I started acting out of character without even realising it, which could have had the result of people starting to become suspicious of my behavior. You would than use your current influence over the Hokage, Jiraiya sama, and the clan heirs to make me look like the guilty one, painting yourself as the innocent boy with a burden, who only wants to protect his precious people. When I realised how much control you already had over the village, the village that Minato sensei sacrificed his life to protect, I knew what I had to do, which is why we are where we are at this moment." Said Kakashi, ending his long explanation.

"You bastard, you won't get away with this! Baa chan will know, she'll know that you're lying, and Ero sannin will investigate, me and Baa chan have a bond, she is like the mother I never had, and ero sannin treats me like his own son, they'll know what happened, you're going to rot in jail you bastard!" shouted the blonde, steeling his resolve with that trade mark defiant look in his eyes, a look that silently infuriated the copy nin.

"Mother you never had? Father you never had you say, you don't know anything about them do you? About your so called God Father and God mother who abandoned you and wanted nothing to do with you? Or your twin sister and mother who deserted you on the day that you were born, do you...Naruto...?" asked Kakashi, silently revelling in the horror and grief stricken look on the blonde's face.

**Cliff Hanger**

I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING, WHY THE HELL IS IT SO SHORT! YEAH THIS IS JUST AN INTRODUCTORY CHAPTER, i WILL INCREASE THE NUMBER OF WORDS FOR EVERY CHAPTER THAT I POST UNTILL IT IS TWENTY THOUSAND WORDS PER CHAPTER, WHICH IS WHAT I AM CURRENTLY DOING FOR MY OTHER STORY.

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK AND I WILL TRY AND ANSWER AS SOON AS I CAN.

OH YEAH FOR THOSE KAKaSHI FANS, SORRY IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, I WAS NOT TRYING TO BASH, I TRIED IN THIS CHAPTER TO PAINT A PICTURE OF WHY KAKASHI WOULD BETRAY NARUTO WITHOUT BASHING HIM, WHILE I WONT DO ANY CHARACTER BASHING, I WONT CODDLE ANY CHARACTERS EITHER, BUT I WILL RATHER TRY AND PAINT DIFFERENT PICTURES OF THEIR PERSONALITIES.

NARUTO WILL GROW TO HATE KONOHA AND LOVE KUMO IN THIS FIC, IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, THAT IS COOL, WE ALL HAVE OUR PREFERENCES, I WONT HATE YOU FOR IT, THOSE THAT ARE INTERSTED, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**INNER DARKNES/CARING CAT**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Naruto Series or any other Anime elements that might be used in this Story.

**Author Notes:**

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, I'm currently too busy to reply, but I will as soon as I can get enough free time. Nonetheless the feedback was appreciated, I never expected that much feedback really, given how short the chapter was, but thanks anyway. Hope you enjoy the next chapter...

**Previously...**

"_You bastard, you won't get away with this! Baa chan will know, she'll know that you're lying, and Ero sannin will investigate, me and Baa chan have a bond, she is like the mother I never had, and ero sannin treats me like his own son, they'll know what happened, you're going to rot in jail you bastard!" shouted the blonde, steeling his resolve with that trade mark defiant look in his eyes, a look that silently infuriated the copy nin._

"_Mother you never had? Father you never had you say, you don't know anything about them do you? About your so called God Father and God mother who abandoned you and wanted nothing to do with you? Or your twin sister and mother who deserted you on the day that you were born, do you...Naruto...?" asked Kakashi, silently revelling in the horror and grief stricken look on the blonde's face._

_**Currently...**_

"G-God mother...G-God father, mother...s-sister, what are you talking about...KAKASHI SENSEI!" asked the blonde angrily.

"I'm an orphan. My mother and father died as heroes in the kyubi attack, they loved me...t-they...they wanted to be with me, to raise me b-but..but they died ..unfortunately, that is what jiji said, so I know, I know you're lying, jiji wouldn't lie to me teme!" said the blonde softly, hyperventilating, whether because of emotional or physical distress, Kakashi honestly did not know, maybe a combination of the two.

"When you asked him what their names were, what did Sandaime sama tell you? When you asked him why everyone hated you, what did Sandaime sama tell you, huh...Naruto...?" asked Kakashi.

"Jiji didn't know their names, the records were lost during the destruction. W-what does that have to do with anything, who cares about that! You know about my parents? I want to know about my parents, tell me about my parents, teme sensei!" screamed the blonde in frustration and anticipation, maybe even a little bit of trepidation as well, fearing what horrible truths might be uncovered.

"You fool, how do you know if someone is a hero or not if you do not even know who they are? Did you honestly think it is possible for a Kage to not know the names of his own shinobi, his own employees? Naruto, I used to be one of the A.N.B.U that were occassionally assigned to watch over you, so i know better than anyone how many times you asked the sandaime why everyone hated you, he blatently lied to you every time you asked that question,. If he could lie to you about something that important, what made you think he wouldn't lie to you about your lineage? If it was up to him, if Mizuki had not told you, you still wouldn't know why everyone hated you, he never intended for you to ever find out anything?" said Kakashi venomously, causing the blonde to almost flinch at the hate filled eyes directed at him.

"No...he wouldn't...Sandaime jiji said he loved me like his grandson..he was the only one there for me.."

"Of course he was, _demon fox_...!" cut in Kakashi.

"He had to determine whether you had regained your memories or if you had any hold over your powers, but he couldn't behave too suspiciously, he couldn't directly interrogate you either, that would render the law he made about your existence irrelevant. So he did the next best thing, he _earned _your trust by pretending to be your grand father figure, at the time, the only interactions you had experienced with other people were negative memories. He would then be your light in the darkness, the person who treated you kindly and cared about you, the person you admired and wanted to emulate, the person you could confide in. This way, it would make it easy for him to monitor you, or rather, to monitor the seal and determine whether you were a threat or not, you get it right...no one has ever truly cared about you..." said Kakashi with absolute sincerity that not even the blonde, who was bordering on complete denial could ignore.

By now endless tears were freely flowing from the blonde's eyes, staining his cheeks and even his torn jump suit. He couldn't believe it, this man, this man had to be lying, this sounded too much like a movie, or a play or something, things like this didn't happen in real life did they? But how could he prove it to be lie? It made too much sense to be anything but the truth. But than...if this was true, what did that say about him? Was he really so stupid, so desperate that he couldn't even see what was always in front of him? He should have known better shouldn't he have? What had made him so special, that out of all the orphans in the orphanage, that the _Hokage _of all people would pay special attention to him, to go to such great lengths to befriend him? He should have suspected something, but he was arrogant, he had simply thought that the hokage had recognised his awesomeness, and that if the hokage could see it, than he could make everyone else see it too. What a gullable fool he was...but wait a minute...didn't Kakashi say something about his family, he wanted to at least know about that before he died, no..he didn't want to know about it, he _needed_ to know about it, damn that Kakashi, he would force it out of him, if only he could tap in to some youki. But he couldn't for some reason, ever since he looked into that teme's sharingan ...

"I-I'm tired, please...just tell me...tell me about my mother, and sister, why did they abandon me, a-and who is my God mother,and God father? Why did they abandon me...cough cough...?" asked the blonde, not even looking at the Cyclops anymore, his eyes looking at the ground with his spiky, blonde bangs covering his eyes darkly, his forehead protector having slipped off of his head during his battle with his best...former best friend.

He could feel it, he was dying, his body was so...numb, yes, he was numb, he couldn't even feel his limbs anymore. His heart rate had slowed down and he was sure that the internal damage he had suffered would hard press even kyubi's healing ability to keep him alive.

"Your mother left you on the day you were born, demon. She took your sister away with her so that she can train her to be a strong kunoichi, come to think about it, they are supposed to come back two years from now." Said Kakashi.

"Why..w-why didn't they take me with them?" asked the blonde.

"To protect Naruko, if people knew that Kushina sama was raising the demon, than they would hate her too, and by extension, they would hate Naruko for being the sister of the demon, to protect her daughter, she decided that she would leave the village and come back when Naruko was strong enough to protect herself from _anyone_, and strong enough to protect her home village, just like her father did." Explained Kakashi patiently.

"F-father?" asked the blonde curiously.

"Yes, Namikaze Minato, my sensei, The Yondaime Hokage, otherwise known as the _**koroi no senko.**_"

"W-what! Impossible, the Yondaime is my hero, the man i look up to the most, he would never seal a demon in his own son!" denied the blonde with renewed vigour.

"It was a no doubt a difficult decision, but sensei had trusted that your god father, Jiraya sama would take care of you, and as a fellow seal master, he would be able to ensure that the kyubi stayed locked away. Your mother, Uzamaki Kushina left you in her cousin's care, Senju Tsunade, but she also abandoned you, no one wanted to raise a demon it seems." Said Copy Ninja.

"Y-you keep speaking as if I'm the demon itself, and yet you were patient and _generous _enough to tell me about my lineage, why, if you truly believe I'm the demon, than why did you find it necessary to explain all of this to me?" asked the blonde softly. He couldn't find the strength to shout, scream, or curse anymore, his desire to hear the truth, to receive some form of closure was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

"Contrary to what you might believe, I'm not killing you out of revenge, at least it is not just revenge against you, demon.."

"Then why?" asked Naruto, not understanding at all.

"I cannot bare to see you use the body of my sensei's son like this, to watch Naruto suffer at your hands, by killing you, Naruto will be able to find peace in the afterlife, he will be reunited with his father and be freed from your evil, that is why I have taken the liberty to explain things to you, Naruto's spirit is still locked somewhere inside you, this way, he can at least know the truth about his family before he passes on, now die demon fox...**Lightning Style: Lightning Blade Current!**" said Kakashi, fully activating the modified version of his signature technique.

"GWAAH!" screamed Naruto in pain and anguish. He couldn't believe how much pain he was in, if he thought being pierced by the lightning blade was painful, than this was ten time worse. He could feel the electrical currents not just in the area surrounding his wound, but all throughout his body, it felt like every organ in his body...no, never mind that, it felt like every cell in his body was being electrocuted.

"Rest in peace...Naruto." whispered Kakashi before he kicked the blonde into the river, right between the statues of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

'_I've done it, finally. I've killed the kyubi, freed your son, and protected the village, just like you did all your life, Minato sensei...' _Thought Kakashi, feeling a mixture of relief, sadness and nostalgia.

"Argh!" grunted Kakashi in pain originating from his sharingan eye, it was the most burning sensation he had ever felt in his life, but just as it came, it was almost immediately gone in nothing but 5 seconds, making him question if it was ever there in the first place.

'_No...something is different, my eye is draining a lot more chakra than it usually does.' _Thought Kakashi, who had to suppress a gasp from leaving his throat when he looked at his reflection in the water. Something was different about his reflection, more specifically, something was different with his sharingan. Whereas before it was red with three tamoe , it now looked like the tamoe had been connected to form a black, three pronged shuriken.

'_M-mangyeko Sharingan, but how, I'm not an Uchiha...' _Thought Kakashi in bewilderment.

'_I cannot let anyone find out about this, at least not yet.'_ Thought the cycloptic ninja as he deactivated his ultimate sharingan, covering up his eye with his forehead protector.

"Sasuke, we'll meet again, I'm sure of it. I'll save you from Orochimaru, I won't fail Obito, we'll definately meet again." Thought Kakashi out loud before he disappeared with a leaf shunshuin.

**000000000000000000**

_**Mindscape...**_

"**That fool will bring the end of of both of us, damn it not even I can heal something like this!" **Thought the Kyubi behind its cage in Naruto's mindscape, which looked like a giant room in what appears to be a sewer system with giant golden bars held closed by a small paper with th**e **kanji for _seal _on it.

'_**Curse that one eyed fool! Being inside so much water is only making things worse, to think that a mere mortal could generate so much electricity with chakra alone, I won't be able to repair this level of damage, I would have to destroy and rebuild every single cell in his body to do it, a process that would surely kill him...ooooh...kukuku...that's it of course, how could I have been so stupid, hehehe...ehehehehe!" **_laughed the giant fox mentally.

"**Destroy and rebuild? Hah! Why should I risk doing that when I could just modify this pitiful body of his, all I have to do is use my youki to mutate his cells, I could use the electricity coursing through his body as a catalyst for the experiment and modify his cells so that his body can act as an electrical conducter, kukuku...not only will my host survive, but he'll gain a pseudo bloodline limit too. Hehehe...it is only fitting, shukaku gave his container supremacy in sand manipulation, also, from what I've seen with my previous hosts, nibi gave her host the manipulation of the blue flames, water manipulation and genjutsu for the sanbi, lava for the yonbi, boil release for the gobi, acid and bubble jutsu for the rokubi, dust release for the nanabi, and ink for the hachibi, and soon, red lightning for my host, hehehe...ehehehehehe!" **laughed the kyubi , a laugh full of unrestrained joy and malice.

"**Still, I have to let the fool die for at least 120 seconds and then revive him before the shinigami collects our souls..."**

"_**What! Are you fucking stupid, you know if you kill the fool, I'll die too right?"**_asked a voice kyubi found both amusing and annoying at the same time.

"**How nice of you to join me, true Naruto, or should I say, Dark Naruto." **Said the giant fox indifferently, looking at the boy standing in front of it now identified as _Dark Naruto,_ a boy with bright blonde, spiky hair, three whisker like lines on each cheek, manacing eyes with black sclera and yellow irises. The boy is dressed in an orange jump suit with blue ninja sandals, and a kunai pouch on his right leg.

"_**I asked you a question?"**_ said the boy calmly, having regained his composure. He figured that there must have been something more to what the kyubi said, if he and that _fool _died, than the shinigami would come and collect Kyu, and there was no way Kyu would allow that, no matter what, he knew that well enough.

"**Fool, you signed a contract with the toads, that stupid pervert will just reverse summon you at any time he pleases, I will not allow that, I hate that pitiful village more than even Uchiha Madara, we will certainly not be going back there, if you die, than your connection to the toads will be severed, that way, we can go somewhere to get stronger, to prepare for our vengeance." **Explained Kyubi.

"_**Vengeance, you think that happy go lucky fool will listen to anything you say? I bet he'll just go crawling back to that hell hole, thinking that they will all of a sudden bow down to him and lick his ass because of the bloodline limit you plan to create for him, for us."**_ Said Dark Naruto with undisguised disgust and sarcasm.

"**That is why I have decided to give you back to him, I initially took you away to weaken my host, using you, all I would have had to do was wait for his darkest and most vulnerable moment, I would than latch on to you and use you to manipulate and control his feelings, to overwhelm him with my hate and take over his body, but now I see what a mistake that was, my ambitions almost got us killed."**

"_**What! I thought you said you would help me get control.!" **__Asked Dark Naruto._

"**I lied, get over it, I'm the kyubi, what did you expect?"**

"_**Tche...I already suspected as much, but I didn't care, anything is better than letting that fool stay in control."**_

"**True, that is why I have decided that you two should be one again, this way, the two of you will fuse to become the **_**real **_**Naruto, that part that is you will ensure that you don't go back to Konoha...damnit, two minutes is up, I'm going to revive this body before the shingami comes for us, I will than bring that idiot that almost got us killed back here and you're going to fuse with him, are you ready...?"**

"_**Of course I am, just hurry up." S**_aid the blonde nonchalantly.

"**Hmm..." **

_**Outside World...**_

"_I have to save him, he's just like me, he knows the pain of being a Jinchuuriki, but has suffered a lot more than I have...!" _Thought Nii Yugito on the verge of sorrowful tears.

She is an elite Jonin of Kumogakure no saito , also recognised as the jinchuuriki of the _two tailed demon cat. _She appears to be a extra ordinarily beautiful 16 year old girl with long, straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages and slanted violet eyes' making her resemble a cat. She is wearing a shot sleeved, black and purple blouse along with tight black pants with cloud designs on them. She has bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, black fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand, she is also wearing a Kumo forhead protector around her forehead.

Some might have wondered what a Kumo Jonin would be doing at the border between Fire Country and Country Of Sound. She would tell you she was returning from an S Class mission to eliminate one of the legendary sannin, Orochimaru. Just recently, a Kumo A.N.B.U squad had discovered five of Orochimaru's bases which were located in various locations in lightning country. Upon witnessing the gruesome and inhumane nature of the experiments, consisting mainly of young, innocent children of ages ranging from just newly born infants to 10 year old girls and boys, Yugito had been infuriated and had personally demanded that the Raikage, who happens to be her uncle, allow her to conduct the interrogations of the culprits.

It hadn't been too difficult for a ninja of her calibre to break the culprits, most had been mere civilian scientists who had very low pain tolerance. The name Orochimaru had popped up repeatedly, prompting her to once again make demands to the raikage, demanding for him to assign her a solo assassination mission.

Her uncle had vehemently refused of course, stating that it was too dangerous and that she would be on enemy territory all alone, he had persisted that he couldn't afford to lose a powerful shinobi like her on a useless mission like that, not willing to admit that he was just being protective of his niece, at least not directly.

But she had seen through his bluff, and knowing him better than anyone other than his brother, Killer Bee, it had been very easy for her to use his pride against him, to manipulate him so to speak. Knowing how much he respected power and strength over anything else, she had simply argued that Orochimaru would know that his bases have been discovered and that if they did nothing, than it would only show weakness and cowardice on their part.

But E sama had countered her argument, saying that he would than send Killer Bee to Otogakure no saito, as he was his strongest subordinate and would be able to display Kumo's strength whilst Killing one of the strongest ninja in the elemental nations. But Yugito would not be denied, stating that she was the third strongest ninja in Kumogakure no saito even without her bijuu, and that if the _**third**_ strongest shinobi in the village was enough to kill a legendary ninja of that calibre, than that would be a better display of their power than if it was done by Killer Bee. She had also argued that even if she wasn't yet strong enough to beat him alone, she would be able to succeed because of her team work with _**nibi chan**_. When it seemed that her uncle would deny her regardless, she had used her trump card, using the information she had gained from her brutal interrogation methods, she had revealed that Orochimaru had been weakened from his battle with the Sandaime Hokage during a recent attack on konoha and that they shouldn't let such a golden opportunity to eliminate a possible future threat escape them. This had worked even better than she had thought it would when Bee had switched sides and sided with her, claiming that it would be a good opportunity for her to prove herself to the village, and to some of the few sceptics of the village. E had failed to defeat their double team up and had reluctantly agreed to let her go, knowing that avenging those kids by killing Orochimaru was the only thing that would bring her closure, both because of what she had seen and what she herself had been through in her childhood.

Unfortunately for her, things had not gone nearly as well as she had hoped, in fact, her mission had been a horrible failure. Otogakure was most certainly not your typical hidden village, there was technically no village at all, just a series of secrete bases in different, hard to almost impossible places to find. That did not mean that she hadn't been able find any though, because she had found and destroyed a lot of those nasty places in her efforts to either find or snuff out the serpent sannin, but to no avail. In hindsight, she realised how foolish she must have been to expect to find him at all, if the guy was as injured as those prisoners had claimed, than he would never be snuffed out, who would be foolish enough to do battle against her in that condition, better yet, who would allow themselves to be found when they had as many enemies as the snake obviously did? No one of course, no one was that stupid, she certainly didn't know such a person, if said person even existed.

Upon coming to that conclusion, she had decided to do the next best thing, which was to hunt down and kill as many of his followers as possible, and to destroy as many of his bases as she could, that would at least weaken his power and influence wouldn't it? If a direct attack on him was impossible, than an indirect one was mandatory, she would not return home with nothing to show for her efforts, that wound her pride as a kunoichi too much, this would be her first failed mission, but she would have something to console herself with.

After 9 days spent terrorizing and killing the Sannin's forces and destroying his resources, she had reached the time limit of her mission and had reluctantly, but wisely retreated and sent herself on her way home, which involved a pass through part of Fire Country. That is when she had stumbled upon an interesting scene. She had seen everything, a blonde in a tailed jinchuuriki state fighting a demonic figure with claw like wings. The defeat of what she had concluded couldn't be anything either than the Kyubi Jinchuuriki, the escape of the Uchiha , who had stated his intentions to join Orochimaru, something that silently infuriated her, especially after she had spent days of hard work trying to weaken that vile being. She would have intercepted and killed the brat herself if it wasn't for the arrival of a man she had recognised from one of her bingo book entries as one of the Yondaime Hokage's students, _The Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi_. That had forced her to reconsider her plans, on one side, not only would she be able to destroy Orochimaru's plans and kill what she presumed must be the last member of the Uchiha clan of konoha, but that would also be a big blow on both Orochimaru and Konaoha's strength, but if she did that, she would surely be discovered by the copy nin, and would then have to kill him too to cover her tracks. But! What if she failed to kill him, what if he escaped, than that would most certainly bring war to Kumo, a war which Iwa would no doubt want to join later on, when Kumo and Konoha had weakened themselves enough, no, she wouldn't risk bringing war to her home because of her own ambitions, she would have to just stay hidden and watch the proceedings, using her sensitive hearing to listen in on the conversation that would no doubt take place when the blonde boy recovered. That boy looked too much like the Yondaime Hokage for her liking, and the fact that he had the kyubi made it even more suspicious to her, she wanted to see his eyes when he wasn't using the Kyubi's chakra, if his eyes were the same colour as _that _man's, than she would have to report this to her uncle.

She wasn't that overly surprised when she saw his eyes after the copy ninja woke up the boy, calling out the name _Naruto_ , but what had completely caught her off guard was when the jonin attacked the boy with the intention to kill. Her heart had almost stopped when the Kakashi had started explaining himself, confirming her suspicions about the boy's heritage, she had found herself almost unable to hold in her bloodlust at the disgusting acts of this man against his own sensei's son, against this innocent boy. She was even more pissed and disgusted by his mother's actions, she had lost whatever respect she might have had for konoha when she heard about the boy's abandonment by his god parents, Jiraya and and Tsunade of The Sannin, not to mention how the _friendly and peace loving_ Sandaime Hokage had used the boy. Hearing Kakashi's story, she knew it had to have some truth to it, it made to much sense, but she also wasn't stupid, this man was delusional to certain extent, a ninja of that level could weave an alternate and opposite take on this boy's life and make it sound just as believeable as what Kakashi's version seems to be, but that didn't matter to her, because whichever way she looked at it, this boy, no...this young man had suffered a terrible life by Konoha and its people's actions. She had resolved herself to save him and become his friend no matter what, she was going to take him to Kumo and become part of his life whether he wanted to or not, she was not going to let him hurt anymore, she had never seen so much pain in a person's eyes and it tore her heart completely when she had seen those haunted eyes. She was going to give him all the love and care he didn't receive in his life because she never wanted to see that look on his or anyone's face again, she just couldn't let it end like this.

That is why she had dived into the river to save him without hesitation despite her strong dislike for water, that is why she was sitting on her knees next to the boy crying, channelling as much medical chakra into his body as she could, despite his heart having stopped for two minutes now.

"Please...please don't die, you can't die on me, I...sniff...I was supposed to save you, we were supposed to back to Kumo together and..sniff...we were supposed to become friends, and maybe one day we could go on missions together, we can even get revenge if you want, anything, just please...sniff...please don't die on me, wake up...WAKE UP DAMN IT! Screamed Yugito in anguish, now beating on his chest with her fists repeatedly. She couldn't understand, why couldn't she do anything right, she couldn't save the kids that were experimented on in Kumo, she failed to kill Orochimaru and now many more innocent kids were going to die because of that man. And now...now she was failing the person she could relate to better than anyone, except maybe Killer Bee, the person she had vowed to save and protect, this was just too much for her to take anymore, the string of failures was catching up to her.

Just as Yugito was about to give up, a combination of youki and what appeared to be red coloured lightning burst from the boy's body, forcing her to remove her hands from his chest, her fast reflexes and ninja experience the only thing that saved her from losing her hands.

'_What is going on, I have never heard of red lightning before, but more importantly, I felt his heart beat just before I removed my arms, does that mean that he is still alive!' _Thought Yugito hopefully.

'_**Kitten, Kyu chan is healing him, if the boy was dead, than the youki would have been trying to escape his body, but rather, it is lingering around him in the form of a shroud, similar to a jinchuuriki state, look, his wounds are even closing up...' **_said a mature female voice from inside Yugito's mind, her voiced laced with worry and compassion, both for her host and the blonde boy.

'_Nibi! Is that you, you've been quite, I'm glad to hear your voice again!' _Exclaimed Yugito mentally, latching on to any form of comfort in her current emotional distress.

'_**I've been resting, you used up a lot of my chakra during our time in Rice Country, though it was fun to kill those worthless humans, no offense kitten.' **_Said Nibi.

'None taken, um...Nibi...?'

'_**Yes...?'**_

'_What do you think is that red lightning, I've never seen anything like it before?' _asked Yugito with unconcealed curiosity.

'_**Who knows, we'll find out when he wakes up, look, the youki is retreating into his body, so is the lightning, you should take him now kitten, it is not safe to stay in this country any longer.' **_Advised the cat demon wisely.

'_You're right, he's breathing, and he looks so peaceful now...and...kawai!' _exclaimed the blonde goddess.

'_**Oh, does my little kitten have a crush on the boy already, how bold of you kitten...'**_

'_Nibi!'_

'_**What! You shouldn't be offended, just look at those cute whiskers, the boy is a good specimen, he'll give you beautiful babies...ehehehehe...' **_laughed the demoness pervertedly_._

'_Shut Up!' _screamed Yugito before deactivating her communication link with the demon, failing to suppress the blush on her face caused by all the different sex positions of her and the blonde enigma sent to her mind by the perverted demoness in her head.

'_Nibi is right, we should get going.' _Thought Yugito as she picked up the blonde, placing him gently on her back before disappearing in a shunsuin.

_**Mindscape...**_

"_**So, it is finally done huh, hurry up and bring the idiot down here, we need to talk some serious business..." **_said Dark Naruto.

"**I'm already on it, and stop ordering me around!" **replied Kyubi in its regular booming voice.

"_**Tche...whatever..."**_ replied the black eyed blonde, causing a tick mark to appear on the foxes head.

"**He's here, I'll let you take care of things from here..." **said the kyubi dismissively.

"Great, what does that stupid fox want now, can't he just let me die in peace!" said the blonde irritably.

"_**Yo...loser! You and I are gonna have a little talk!" **_said Dark Naruto angrily, cutting out the blue eyed blonde from his thoughts.

Naruto stopped shortly at that, why did he stop? Well... for one, that was definitely not the voice of the Kyubi, they had only spoken once, but he remembered a loud booming voice, not this sarcastic, arrogant and well...not demonic or booming voice. Looking up in order to identify this mind infiltrator, naruto's figurative heart almost stopped in surprise.

"What the hell! Where's the bastard fox! Oh no Oh no, you're the fox aren't you! How did you get out of the cage...why do you look like...Oh no Oh no...Kakashi teme was right wasn't he, I'm possessed, I'm...the kyubi!" screamed the blonde, pointing an accusing finger the black eyed blonde.

Before the blue eyed blonde could continue with his idiotic rant, a dark red light illuminated the other side of the cage, displaying the nine tailed demon fox in all its glory.

"**Relax fool, I haven't escaped...yet." **said the fox with an evil glint in its eyes, complemented by its razor sharp teethed grin, causing the blonde shudder, and not in a good way either.

"Y-you bastard fox, if you're still behind the cage, than...who is this?" asked the blonde, squinting his eyes in scrutiny.

"And why does he look like me...?" asked the blue eyed blonde.

"_**We haven't been introduced yet have we? Allow me to rectify that, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure ...no...displeasure to meet your aquintance." **_said the black eyed blonde sarcastically.

"What! That's not true, I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage Dattebayo!"_ exclaimed the blue eyed blonde._

"_**Not true, you're not Uzumaki Naruto, nor are you the future hokage, you're Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the future destroyer of konoha, I know this because I am you..."**_ said Dark Naruto with conviction.

"No way, if you are me, than who am I? And if I am you, than who are you? And if we are one and the same, than who are we?" asked the blue eyed blonde, squinting his eyes, a small confused frown on his face.

"_**Y-you idiot! That doesn't even make sense!" **_said Dark Naruto, snarling in anger at his doppelganger's stupidity.

"Hey who you're calling an idiot y-you..whoever you are!"

"_**Argh! I just told you who I am two minutes ago you imbecile!" **_shouted Dark Naruto , mentally blocking the urge to pull on his hair in frustration.

"Yeah, well you're a..."

"**Shut up both of you morons!"** said kyubi furiously, blasting the _twins_ with its killing intent.

"**Now listen up Naruto for we don't have much time. When the Yondaime sealed me inside of you, I was angry and frustrated that i would once again spend a life time of imprisonment, so I sought to enact my revenge on the man who sealed me, by overpowering and taking over his son, devouring his soul in the process."**

"Baka Fox! I don't have time for your..."

"**Shut up and listen you mongrel!" **said the fox, focussing all of his malicious force on the blue eyed blonde, effectively shutting him up in the process.

"**In order to do that, I couldn't afford to have a strong host, I needed you to be weak. So I took away a part of yourself, I took away your darkness, your hatred, I took away that part of your soul during the sealing, before the seal had fully settled in. I would than use this part of your soul to store all the negative emotions you had and build it up to form a powerful hatred that would rival even my own. This would be my leverage over you, all I would have to do is wait for the darkest and most painful moment in your life, where you would have no choice but to rely on power. This would also be the day that I escaped, I would than use the hatred and anger stored inside Dark Naruto to manipulate you into removing the seal, effectively turning you against yourself. Once the seal was removed, I would than devour you and be reborn. This was my ultimate escape plan, but after today, I realised that it was too much of a risk, weakening you will not benefit either of us if you die before I escape, so I have decided to give back what is rightfully yours, your other half. I've decided that if I can't escape, than I will make you the strongest container there ever was, you will be feared and respected amongst all the elemental nations, this way, my name and legacy will live on through you." **Explained the kyubi with with surprising sincerity, as sincere as a demon can be anyway.

To say that the blue eyed blonde was shocked would be an understatement. Wasn't it bad enough that everyone tried to deny him the strength and recognition he had tried to gain, wasn't it bad enough that everyone he ever loved and respected had betrayed him and played him for a fool, wasn't it bad enough that the teachers at the academy tried to subortage his education, wasn't it bad enough that his own sensei had plotted to kill him and almost succeeded? Only to find out that even the kyubi had tried to delay his progress by taking away part of himself...what...?

"Hey wait a minute, how does taking away my darkness and hatred make me weak? Doesn't that make me better off?' asked the blonde uncertainly.

"_**Let me take it from here Kyu..." **_said Dark Naruto

"**Whatever..." **said kyubi indifferently.

"_**Listen here fool, you are the light and I am the darkness. There are both bad and good qualities about your light. The good qualities are that you are kind, loving and caring, you always want to help those who have suffered, those who are in pain, even at your own expense, especially your loved ones. These are no doubt good and admirable traits and can be used as a reason and source of strength...but..." **_paused Dark Naruto, his neutral expression transforming into that of disgust.

"But what...?" asked the blue eyed blonde in anticipation.

"_**Too much of anything is a bad thing. Because you have so much light, you blindly and willingly trust anyone who gives you a smile, you are so desperate for love and affection that you will except it from anyone. You trust people so much that it makes it so easy for people to deceive, use and manipulate you. Because of this, you attract the wrong people, you're like a dead corpse that has been left to rot in the wild, vultures flock towards you from all direction at the smell of your flesh. A scavenging hyena will tell you that he is a bunny and you will buy that obvious lie because you believe everyone is like you, you believe that people would never lie to you simply because you yourself wouldn't do it to them, that is so stupid it makes me want to puke my guts out..." **_

"So what! Are you saying that I should just hate and destroy everything, that I should be like Kakashi teme, or worse, Hebi Teme!" screamed the blue eyed blonde angrily.

"_**Don't be stupid! I never said I was perfect either, darkness is born within a person's heart when a person has suffered and has come to know true pain. Darkness breeds maturity, perception and paranoia. This is because darkness is associated with pain and suffering. In order to overcome their pain, people face many trials and tribulations, and these trials and tribulations are the things that force a person to mature at a faster pace. But, most people in these situations have been betrayed by people at some point, perhaps even those betrayals might be related to their suffering,and to avoid being caught in similar situations, these people learn to observe every situation with strict scrutiny , hence the perception and paranoia. Maturity, perception, and paranoia, these are the characteristics associated with a quality shinobi, these are the good characteristics that I have acquired from my darkness." **_

"You make it sound like darkness is a good thing?"

"_**Everything on this earth exists for a reason, so yes, darkness is a good thing, but it is not enough on its own. Too much darkness can lead to hatred, cruelty, evil, and ultimately..destruction. If you have seen the world for what it truly is, and you only have darkness in your heart than you will hate it even more instead of loving it, instead of redeeming or saving the world, you might choose to rather destroy it and end its sorry existence. Brother..." **_said Dark Naruto, now standing right in front of the blue eyed blonde with his right hand gripping his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"_**You have felt it have you not? The emptiness inside of you, but because you did not know the source of that emptiness, you threw yourself at everyone you could get your hands on, anyone who would show you the slightest bit of affection, anything to fill that emptiness, that missing piece of yourself, but no matter how many 'precious people' you attained for yourself, you still felt empty inside, like a part of you was missing. Is it not so...brother?" **_asked Dark Naruto.

"H-how do you know? How do I get rid of that emptiness?" asked the blue eyed blonde desperately.

"_**I know because I have felt it too, I even sided with Kyu against you because of it, but nothing ever worked, my darkness, my hatred, and all my negative emotions are consuming me. To fill that gap in our hearts, we need to work together, we need to become one again, as we were meant to be, I need your light, and you need my darkness, so what do you say, let us help each other...brother?" **_asked Dark Naruto with a smile on his face, a small full of unexpected but sincere affection.

"You, that..you're way cooler than I thought..sniff...sniff...I..I want to be whole again, I wnt us to work together, to be one with each other, let us do it..sniff...brother..." answered the blue eyed blonde in between sobs, also gripping his _brother's _shoulder as a display of understanding and comfort, with what is probably the first true smile of his life.

In that instant, when mutual understanding had been reached by the two alter egos, a bright light surrounded the duo as their chest were pushed together by an invisible force. Forcing the duo to fuse with each other.

Kyubi watched the scene in front of it with interest, waiting patiently for the light to disappear so that he could meet the _True Namikaze Uzamaki Naruto._

"**How do you feel, Naruto?"**asked Kyubi, the light having died down, the single blonde instead of two standing before its might proof of the success of the fusion.

"I have never felt better..." said the blonde thoughtfully.

"**You seem distracted, what is it boy?"**asked the Kyubi with interest and..was it concern...no it couldn't be, that is what the blonde convinced himself of in any case.

"You gave me some your memories, I know about the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Mito, and more about my m...Uzumaki Kushina, and Uchiha Madara...?" explained/asked the blonde.

"**Yes you do, I gave some of my memories of the time I was sealed inside those two women with Dark Naruto, so that you may have them when the fusion was complete, you should now also know everything about the modifications I did to your body." **

"Not that I don't appreciate your efforts, but why? The bloodline limit, I can even understand why you gave me info about my clan, sealing arts and barrier arts are a very powerful tool, now that I know I have a talent for them, I'll be sure to learn as much as I can about the subject. I also understand that you want me to kill Madara. My question though, is why did you give me the info about those two women, you rarely do anything that is of no benefit to you."

"**Hmm...you're still naive, can't you see that anything that benefits you, will ultimately benefit me as well. If we wish to be the strongest, then we must let nothing hold us back, you needed the closure, so that you may be able to move forward. If I didn't give you this information, then you would have wasted time that could have been spent getting stronger in your efforts to clear the mistery that is your past." **Explained the strongest of the bijuu as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see, thank you."

"**Damn it!"**cursed Kyubi.

"What is it, Kyu?" asked the blonde in his new stoic mannerism.

"**I cannot see the outside world because you're unconscious, hence your eyes are closed, but I can here, smell and even sense chakra using your own sense organs, Nibi host has taken you to Kumogakure, they're about to seal away your chakra and block my connection to you. When that happens, you'll be pushed back into consciousness, as the only thing keeping you from waking up is me."**

"I see, they are going to interrogate me than, should I tell them about Akatsuki? And Madara? And is there anything you would prefer I did not mention?" asked the blonde calmly, having already expected a situation like this.

"**Don't mention Madara yet, and do not let them know that..." **The blonde was unable to receive anymore of the great demon's wise advice as he was painfully blasted into consciousness, only to find himself strapped to a chair, in what appears to be an office of some sort, very similar and yet different to the Hokage's office.

_**In Konoha...**_

"What do you want me to do with this, Sarutobi Sensei?" asked Tsunade monotously...

**End Chapter**

**Chapter 3 preview...**

**Yes, Sarutobi is alive, and yes, this is a cruel cliff hanger, but I have not done it out of spite, in the next chapter, there will be numerous plot twists, and revelations, that is why I have decided to end the chapter here. Sarutobi's survival is one of those plot twists.**

**I will explain in detail how he cheated death against Orochimaru, so don't bash until you have read my explanation.**

**Anyway next chapter is where the action and suspense begin, basically, the true beginning of this story. I will also be going into a bit of detail on the reactions of the rookie 12, tsunade, Jiraya, the council, the civilians of Konoha, and also how Akatsuki will react to our heroes "death"**

**There will also be a plot twist involving Itachi and Naruto's family, and yeah will introduce the family too and what they've been up to their reactions. And then it will be the beginning of Naruto's training and his adjustment into Kumogakure no saito.**

**If there are any major grammar mistakes, just tell me. I plan to implement a system where I will go over every chapter with scrutiny after every three chapters that I post. I prefer this system because I absolutely do not have the patience to wait for a beta to proof read my work, it is my major weakness.**

**Like I said before, I will gradually increase the word count for each chapter, I will eventually be averaging twenty thousand words, but I won't go any higher than that.**

**Ok that's it, hope yaw enjoyed it, yaw keep it real, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Conspiracies and Deception**_

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own the Naruto Series or any other Anime elements that might be used in this Story.

**WARNING: **SLOW BUILD UP.

_**In Konoha, 4 days after death…**_

"What do you want me to do with this, Sarutob i Sensei?" asked Tsunade monotously. She appears to be a beautiful woman in her late twenties or early thirties with long blonde hair tied into two long pigtails, brown eyes and more than a handful of breasts that seem too hard to ignore, anti perverts included. She is dressed in dark blue pants and a grey, tight fitting and sleeveless top, giving rise to the illusion that her breasts might pop out at any given moment.

Sarutobi Hiruzen stared at his student silently, contemplating how to start the almost inevitable argument that might ensure courtesy of his stubborn student whilst blowing a few puffs of smoke from his pipe. No doubt he would have to choose his words carefully here, and maybe a great degree of manipulation might be needed to get things to go his way. The village had suffered a big blow, losing the last _loyal_ Uchiha to Orochimaru was not something to be taken lightly, Orochimaru couldn't be allowed to gain such a powerful tool like the sharingan, he didn't know anyone that could stop him if that happened. What made matters even worse was losing Naruto kun and the Kyubi, how could Tsunade have been foolish enough as to send a wet behind the ear genin squad on such a high level mission was beyond his comprehension. He understood that she had had faith in Minato's son, so did he, the boy had always and consistently thrived against odds that would have crushed the spirit of even some of the war veterans in this ninja world, but he just couldn't justify the gamble that Tsunade had made, or maybe he was just angry that Konoha had lost its most important weapon, he himself was not sure what the true source of his discontent was.

These were the thoughts of Sarutobi Hiruzen, a 68 year old man with grey/white, spiky hair with a small, white goatee, he has numerous wrinkles and a few liver spots on his face, and is dressed in a long, white robe with black ninja sandals. Many had been completely shocked when they had seen him walking the streets in broad daylight, thinking him to be a ghost. He had been later forced to give a speech to the konoha populace, vaguely describing the details pertaining to his false death, of course a much more detailed explanation was given to the shinobi council. He had explained how he used the Fourth's _dead demon consuming seal _to seal away Orochimaru's arms, and the price that was required for the use of the jutsu, the price being that the shinigami would devour the user's soul.

He then went on to explain how he had used the Uzamaki clan's blood clone, which the Shodaime had listed in the forbidden scroll of jutsu, during the time that the resurrected Nidaime Hokage had used his _Bringer Of Darkness Technique_. The blood clone, similar to a shadow clone, split the user's chakra in half and had a complete personality of its own. Hiruzen had theorised that since the clone had the same chakra as him, and an independent personality, than it should also mean that the clone actually contained a part of his soul, as further proven by the fact that, should he dispel the clone, not only would the chakra used to create the clone be returned to the user, but the _memories_ of the clone as well. He had than delved into the medical field, from which had been stated the requirements for something to be considered a living being, and to be more specific, human . It had to have actual organs, had to respire, excrete, consume, digest, have a soul amongst other things. This is where he had found a loop hole in the shingami's contract terms, because a great amount of blood had been used, the blood clone was an actual clone, having _real _organs and having real dna, it could eat, excete, respire etc, and it had half of his soul in it and an independent personality, it was a true living being in its own right, although it still had to take commands from him, nonetheless the shingami had no choice but to acknowledge his theory and had in fact complemented him, praising him for being only the second man to ever outwit him, though refusing to divulge the name of the other person to have escaped his clutches. Still, the demi god had warned that he would take his whole soul regardless if he tried pulling a stunt like that again.

"Those are the pictures and stats of Haruno Sakura and Kurama Yakumo." Stated Hiruzen in a matter of fact tone.

"I know who they are! I don't have time to play your stupid mind games you old fool! What do you want me to do with this, with these little girls!" asked/screamed the senju princess, trying and almost failing to hold back her violent tendencies against the old goat.

She didn't understand, couldn't he see she was hurting, couldn't he see her suffering? Her whole reason for returning here was dead, no, he wasn't just her reason, he had been her last hope, she had put her faith in him, faith that he would succeed her and be the best Hokage ever, faith that he would be able to defy and break the curse of that necklace. Couldn't he see that in naruto, she had not only lost her reason for returning, but she had lost her son in everything but blood, did he really think now was the time for him to be playing these mindless games with her! After all that had happened, she didn't even know if she wanted this job anymore, not after kakashi returned with naruto's forehead protector and that necklace, not after the partying and celebrations that had ensured in the village right after she had announced his death.

That had made her furious, prompting her to reveal his heritage just to spite them, announcing that their _demon_ whose death they were celebrating was the one and only son of their beloved Yondaime Hokage, even providing the evidence for them to see for themselves. She had even asked them how it is that they couldn't see the resemblance between the two.

She had however soon regretted her decision to reveal such information, because Ichiraku Ayame had been murderous when she heard that. The girl had accused her and the village hierarchy as the guilty parties for naruto's suffering for hiding such vital information, saying that she, as Naruto's surrogate sister knew better than anyone that naruto, more than anything else had suffered because of his lack of identity, that the boy had wanted to know more than anything else who his family was, whether they loved or hated him, whether they died or abandoned him? Ayame had claimed that they had no right to hide such information from him, and she had even insisted that had they not hidden that information to the konoha populace, that his life would have turned out a lot better.

Tsunade had chasticed her for her stupidity and argued that if the girl really cared about Naruto as much as she claimed she did, than she would have understood that Iwagakure and possibly Kumogakure would have sent assassins after naruto, as they would have feared his potential, and who knows what other enemies Minato might have had. Of course Ayame would not stand for it, shrugging off the kage level killing intent Tsunade had been directing towards her in the process, arguing that if that was the case, than why did they announce that he had the kyubi, because having the kyubi inside of him made him even more dangerous to konoha's enemies than being the son of the fourth, since the fox must have been stronger than the fourth if the fourth died in his battle against it, while the kyubi still lived. She had also argued that if the law about the fox had kept Naruto's jinchuuriki status from being leaked outside the village, than a similar law about him being the fourth's son would have been enough to contain that information while giving naruto the sense of identity he had craved and obliterating the hate that had been directed towards him in the process.

This had served to turn the tables against Tsunade and the villagers had felt heavily offended and had started to riot not only against her but the whole konoha hierarchy, but especially her and the Sandaime Hokage. Though, Ayame had been quick to rebuke the citizens too, claiming that they had no right to riot since they shouldn't have needed to know that he was the son of the Fourth in order to treat her little brother like he deserved to be. She had than told everyone how disgusted she was in this whole village and she, along with her father had stated their intentions to leave the village and find another place to live as soon as they could. Tsunade had gone home and cried herself to sleep for hours in grief, shame, and regret afterwards, Ayame's words had cut through her like a knife through butter.

As if matters were not bad enough, princess Koyuki, Tazuna the Mayor, bridge builder, and now current CEO of Wave Trade Corporations, and Daimyo Toki of Bird Country had somehow found out about the boy's treatment, probably from the foreign merchants that had been trading in the village at the time his death had been announced. They had immediately refused to have any association with the place that cursed their Hero to such a terrible childhood, cutting all ties with the village hidden in the leaves. It is needless to say that things were not looking good for Tsunade and her village, if things carried on spiralling downwards like this, than she would surely be destined to be known as the worst Kage in all of Konoha's history.

"Tsunade…Tsunade…..TSUNADE!" shouted Hiruzen, effectively breaking the Senju Princess from her depressing thoughts.

"What!" shouted the buxom blonde irritably.

"Ahem, as I was saying, I want you to authorise a medical scan on the Kurama clan heiress and see if there isn't anything you can do about her physical condition, I also want you to enlist her under team Kakashi as Sasuke kun's replacement should you be able to heal her. It would also be nice if you could have her also train with Might Guy kun's team and with Yuhi Kurenai on a part time basis. I'm sure I do not need to explain my reasons for this request do I?" asked Hiruzen in his usual grandfatherly tone.

Of course Tsunade had already picked up on Sarutobi's intentions, otherwise she wouldn't have been worthy of the title of Kage if she couldn't figure it out. With the possible extinction of the Uchiha clan, Konoha would lose the overwhelming Genjutsu advantage they had enjoyed against the other great ninja villages in the past wars. If it should happen that they failed to retrieve the sharingan, and by extension, rebuild the Uchiha clan, than it was mandatory that they found a replacement for that role, and the Kurama clan would be the perfect replacement. She also understood the team placement, if the girl trained and practised against someone with the sharingan, like Kakashi, than she might be a key figure later on against Orochimaru, if he was successful in attaining the sharingan for himself, or otherwise she could also help defeat and subdue Uchiha Sasuke if she was involved in any future retrieval missions, missions that would most likely be conducted by team 7. Training with team 8 would give her a fellow genjutsu specialist from which she could bounce off jutsu ideas and training with Guy would allow her to gain the fitness and strength that is required of a shinobi, it would also be to her benefit if she didn't completely rely on her genjutsu, perhaps becoming a taijutsu specialist as a secondary objective would help her become a strong ally for konoha,that is, if she was successful in healing the girl, though she didn't think it would be too hard for her to do it.

"No you don't, but why do you have so much faith in her, she hates Konoha's guts and has been nothing more than a prisoner in her own home, does she even have her powers anymore, according to these records, the Idou demon, which was a manifestation of her powers was destroyed with N-Naruto's help?" asked the Godaime, her voice almost breaking at the mention of _that_ name.

"Wrong, the Idou demon was not a manifestation of her powers, but a manifestation of the darkness in her heart, it was only able to utilise her powers better than her because it knew how to on an instinctual level, not because it was the owner of the power, with the demon now out of the way, Yakumo chan can now, with proper guidance, learn how to properly utilise her abilities." Explained Hiruzen.

"So we should give a person who hates our guts the opportunity to gain access to the power she needs to destroy us?" asked Tsunade with bitter sarcasm.

"Don't be childish Tsunade, do you not understand the other reason for putting this girl in this particular team?" asked Sarutobi.

At the Godaime's blank expression, Hiruzen found himself having to hide his exasperation in order to keep the farcade of a kind, grandfatherly, and honest old man whilst explaining what, in his deceptively manipulative eyes should have been obvious.

"Naruto kun's last wish when he died was to retrieve and save his best friend from Orochimaru's clutches, he gave his all to accomplish this one goal, and was even willing to die trying if need be. Naruto kun was someone…the only person that Yakumo chan held dear to her heart and Naruto kun had promised to save her from her loneliness and help her become a ninja again when he became Hokage. All we have to do is convince her that you are trying to fulfil Naruto kun's promise for her to be a ninja again, and when she finds out about Naruto kun's resolve to rescue Sasuke kun, she will most likely make it her goal to do the same to honour his memory. Furthermore, you already know about Kakashi's strict believes about protecting comrades, by training with Kakashi, she will learn to love and protect her comrades, making it easier for her to form bonds with her team, Kurenai, and Guy's team. When these bonds have formed…"

"Yeh yeh I get it, when those bonds are formed, her hatred for konoha will dissolve, or at the very least, she will not be willing to destroy the village for as long as those people are living here." Cut in Tsunade.

"Yes, you took the words right out of my mouth." Said Hiruzen casually, taking a few puffs out of his pipe.

"And what about this Haruno girl, what should I do with her?" asked the Godaime with a confused expression on her face.

"You are going to take her on as an apprentice, she will excel under your guidance, she fits the requirements to make an excellent future medic, high IQ, good memory and study habits, and excellent chakra control, it would also help her get out of her depression and regain some confidence. You should also consider what Naruto kun…"

"What does Naruto have to do with this, I don't care what you say, I am not taking an apprentice!" snapped Tsunade.

"Remember that this is the girl whom Naruto loved the most, actually, his resolve to return Sasuke kun stemmed from his determination to fulfil his promise to her, in a way, it is not too farfetched to conclude that naruto kun in actual fact sacrificed his life for her sake. How do you think Naruto kun would feel if the love of his life died on a mission because the woman he thought of as a mother was not willing to help her?" asked Hiruzen, making Tsunade look down in shame, which in turn caused him to smirk behind his pipe, she was so gullable and easy to manipulate, especially in the emotional and fragile state she was in, this was child's play, it seemed like he shouldn't have been too worried about the outcome of this conversation.

"This…this is all your fault.." said Tsunade.

"What do mean Tsunad…"

"This is all your fault! If you had not forced me to leave him when he was still a baby, if you hadn't made me abandon him and betray Kushina's trust, than he would have been raised properly, I would have trained him and he would have been able to defeat that stupid Uchiha brat, this is all your fault you old goat! How dare you try to make me out to look like the bad guy here!" screamed Tsunade with endless tears of grief falling freely from her eyes.

"Tsunade…have you forgotten the real reason why I took Naruto kun away from you, did you forget how you almost burned the house down, almost killing both you and the boy in your drunken stupor. Or how you occasionally ditched a _baby _alone in the house to go drinking and gambling, have you forgotten how many times I warned you to get help for your drinking and gambling problem so that you could take better care of him? How is this not your fault, but my fault instead?" asked Sarutobi, giving the Godaime an ice cold stare, completely ditching his loving grandfather act, this was now the _kami no shinobi_, _the professor_ and _master manipulator_, no longer the kind old man.

"Y-you promised, you promised you would take care of him, Kushina chan wrote many letters to me, asking how her naru chan was growing, I did as you said I should, I told her that he was doing just fine, that he was growing well, because that is what you told me in your letters, I was a fool to have believed you, you pathological lyer! Me and Shizune reviewed the medical records in the hospital recently, beatings, poisoning, malnutrition, broken limbs? How can you call that growing up normally you corniving bastard! If I had known then…"

"Then what? You would have taken him, and took him to all the casino's and the pubs you visited! You would have lit another fire and burned both yourselves to death? Tsunade, you were grieving and bitter about your past, Naruto kun reminded you too much of the brother you lost, and the son you could have had with Dan. The fact that Kushina would one day come back and take him away from you was also preventing you from bonding with the child, it was best that you let me take care of him instead."

"Except you didn't you spineless bastard, you left him to the wolves, Naruto was not only physically underdeveloped, but mentally and emotionally as well, how dare you claim to have taken care of him! If I had known I would have at least told Kushina to come back and take care of him!" screamed Tsunade furiously, how dare this old fool act like a saint in spite of his glaring faults and short comings.

"_Call back Kushina? As if I would have allowed that, allowing a woman who dreamed of rebuilding Uzushiogakure no saito with her children raise Konoha's jinchuuriki, all she would have done was to extinguish his will of fire with those ambitions. Your will of fire had also been extinguished after your losses, I had to be the one to raise him in order to keep his will burning, why can't you see that, my foolish student, your grandfather and granduncle would have been ashamed of you." _Thought Hiruzen.

"Look, we both made our fare share of mistakes, but regrets are not going to change the past, nor is this infighting between us, the best course of action is to honour Naruto kun's memory as best we can, and please remember that you are not the only one that is grieving Naruto kun's death, there are many others, your future student included, and for what it is worth, I'm sorry." Said Hiruzen diplomatically.

"Fine! I will speak to Haruno Sakura tomorrow morning and see what I can do, and what of the third member of the team, and what will happen to the traitor? I propose we collect a sufficient amount of sperm samples from him, and then I shall personally and publicly execute him. We can then allow healthy, and willing woman to carry his seeds and rebuild a new, non traitorous Uchiha clan." Stated Tsunade darkly.

'_If that happened, not only would we lose Itachi kun's loyalty but we would also have Itachi kun out to destroy us, and he has a whole organisation of Kage level shinobi to support him, no, killing Sasuke kun is not an option.' _Thought Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"I have a better idea Tsunade..." said the old monkey neutrally.

"A better idea, what could be better than that?" asked the Senju princess suspiciously.

"If we kill Sasuke kun, we would be without a battle ready Uchiha for at least twelve years, and who knows if there aren't any spies in the village that could give away information about the little Uchiha infants..."

"What do you suggest than! That he should get away with a slap on the wrist, so that he can just betray us again the first chance he gets! Have you gone senile in your old age!" asked Tsunade furiously.

"Once again I would like to beg you not to be childish, Tsunade. Who do you think I am, a genin?" asked Sarutobi, blasting Tsunade with his kage level KI.

"Alright whatever, you better not say something stupid though, I won't tolerate it, it would serve you well to accept that I don't take orders from you, I am now the Hokage!" said Tsunade, releasing her own KI.

"Fare enough, now as was saying, I would like to suggest that Sasuke kun be inducted into the root program, me and D..."

"What! I knew it, you've gone senile haven't you, you rotten old bag of shit, how long do you think I've been trying to get rid of that illegal organisation!" screamed Tsunade, smashing her fist on the table.

"I have no idea how long you have been trying, but let me say, if you have not succeeded yet, than you are even more pathetic than I thought." Stated Sarutobi darkly, giving the Godaime a chilling stare.

"W-what do you mean, haven't you always despised that program, didn't you spend your entire reign trying to destroy that organisation?" sputtered the busty Kage.

"Oh my foolish little student, have you forgotten who you're talking too? I am _The Kami no Shinobi, _and I am _The Professor_ , and this is _Konohagakure no Saito, _did you honestly believe that a whole ninja army could hide itself from me right in the middle of **my **ninja village? Than Iwa and Kumo might as well bring their own armies here, and hide right under our roof before they destroy us." Stated Hiruzen bitterly, an insulted facial expression etched on his face.

"W-what do you mean...what are you talking about, are you trying to say that you could have ended this all this time but chose to do nothing about it?" asked Tsunade, eyes wide in disbelief.

"The R.O.O.T program is you granduncle's legacy, long before he announced me as the Sandaime Hokage, he had already given me instructions about how to handle things when I took over his seat..."

"What are you talking about!" cut in Tsunade , her knuckles turning white from gripping the edges of the table so hard.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped interrupting me..." scolded the old man.

"Thank you, now Tobirama sama instructed me to allow Danzo to be head of the organisation when I took leadership. After a couple of decades, I was to officially discontinue the organisation, but unofficially allow Danzo to continue with his work. But, in order to keep up the farcade that I was truly against the program, it was required that me and Danzo sacrifice our friendship and that I pretend to stand against everything that Danzo and his R.O.O.T stand for. The Hokage has to inspire greatness in his people,the people must believe that their Hokage loves each and every one of them, that he his kind, just, and caring, it is important that the people have this image of their leader, it is important that the leader inspires courage and love from his people, and it is important that the Hokage ignites and nurtures their will of fire..."

"What! Are you trying to tell me that to be Hokage is to live a fake life, to pretend be something you're not? Are you telling me that you and Danzo are literally one and the same, grains from the same bag of salt?" asked Tsunade hysterically. She couldn't help it, who was this man? This couldn't be her sensei, how could he be so cruel as to support that man and his methods, was this really her granduncle's doing, was his love for Konoha, for the people of the village just an act too?

"Tsunade, I know what you might be thinking, but you're a war veteran, you of all people should understand how much sacrifice is required for a village like ours to continue to prosper, do you know how many enemies Konoha has, do you know how much the R.O.O.T program has done and sacrificed to ensure the continued existence and peace for our people. The R.O.O.T 's way is not only for the protection of the civilians, but our official ninja as well, our own shinobi would never be able to handle the mental trauma that a member of the foundation is forced to endure, it also helps that their activities cannot be traced back to us, as the program is officially nonexistent. Tsunade, the ninja way is a life of sacrifice, we did not become shinobi so that we can feel good about ourselves, nor did we become shinobi for our own sakes, we became ninja for the sake of the people, the citizens of Konoha, our own happiness does not matter, it was forfeit the day we made our vows to the village, we live, die, kill, and do all kinds of cruel things for our people, that is shinobi, do not judge me, Danzo, or you granduncle or grandfather for that matter, we do what we need to do in order to keep the flame burning, for our beloved people, if you truly care about your people, about your father's legacy, than you will consider what I have said, now, let me be on my way, we will talk tomorrow." Said Hiruzen, now standing on his feet, getting ready to leave.

"Wait, what about the fourth member for team seven?" asked Tsunade hastily.

"Oh that,that will be Naruko chan of course, she is to arrive in two and half years with her mother, she's the perfect replacement for Naruto kun don't you think?" asked Hiruzen.

"I-I see..."

"Good, you will have two and a half years to prepare Haruno Sakura, tell Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai to prepare the Kurama heiress, tell them to train her to the best of their abilities, without neglecting their own students of course, we don't want Naruko chan to be too much ahead of the rest, she will have incredible strength, if I know Kushina chan well enough." Said Sarutobi.

"She is not a registered ninja of Konoha, do you think she would still want to serve Konoha when she hears about her brother?" asked Tsunade nervously, her voiced laced with sadness and regret.

'_Tsunade, you're so naive, there is still a lot that I have to teach you, but you will come around in time.' _Thought the professor.

"Tsunade, her situation is not too different from Yakumo chan's, it should not be too difficult for you to convince her to follow in Naruto kun's footsteps and to complete his last wishes, you're the Hokage, it shouldn't be difficult for you to get a child to see things your way, good day, my dear student." said the old man, aiming to depart as quickly before she could decipher the underlying message in his words.

"Wait sensei!"

'_Damn it, never thought it would be this hard to get her to see things my way, I was hoping she would be alone by the time she got it.'_

"Yes, Tsunade chan?" asked Sarutobi calming, having quickly composed himself.

"I, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for blaming everything on you, and for doubting your love for the village, I think I understand things a little better, I'll think about what you said, about the R.O.O.T program, and Sasuke's fate, and everything else, good day." Said Tsunade sincerely, waiting for the old man to leave so that she can get something to drink from her secrete stash, before Shizune sniffs it out.

"It is okay, we all make mistakes, what is important is that we can move on and forgive each other, we'll talk again sometime, goodbye for now" said Sarutobi, exitting the room with haste, leaving the Senju princess with only her own thoughts for company.

_**Akatsuki Hideout in the west...**_

"Zetsu, why have you called an emergency meeting? I do hope that you have a valid reason for calling upon us on such short notice?" asked/threatened a holographic figure. The figure seems to be dressed in long ninja pants, a long cloak with cloud designs on it. He has spiky, messy hair and his eyes have a darkish pupil with concentric circles around the irises.

"Oh, we have very disturbing news, **the kyubi jinchuuriki has perished and **there are no signs of the kyubi reforming itself." Answered Zetsu, a plant like being with messy green hair and gold coloured eyes, with the right eye being pupil less, he also appears to have two different halves, a black left side and a white coloured right side of his body, and speaks as if he is two different people, the right side seems to represent the more mature personality of the two. The man appears to have a venus fly trap growing from his torso, extending beyond his head. The man is wearing the standard Akatsuki outfit with a black, high collard cloak with black clouds on it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement, even the normally stone faced Uchiha Itachi failed to hide is shock at the devastating news, his eyes wide in disbelief and surprise. Hoshigaki Kisame however smirked in amusement, being one to always take satisfaction whenever his partner tried and failed to hide his emotions, a rare but entertaining sight indeed.

"How did this happen?" asked the leader in a calm manner, being the first to recover from his shock, though everyone could feel the edge in his tone regardless of his calm demeaner.

"He has been murdered by Uchiha Sasuke during a retrieval mission**. Sasuke has joined that vile vermin Orochimaru.**" Said Zetsu.

"Uchiha Sasuke has ruined our plans hn, for that, I will end his ugly existence and turn it into my beautiful art, hn, what do you think, Sasori no dana?" exclaimed Deidara enthusiastically.

"Why don't you ask Itachi, I don't give a damn about Uchiha Sasuke." Replied the man now identified as Sasori.

"Shut up you art freak! We don't need your stupid pop art, I will deliver his unrighteous soul to Jashin sama, ne Kakuzu?" exclaimed Hidan in anticipation.

"No, I refuse to participate in your religious nonsense." Replied Kakuzu in irritation.

"Why you...!"

"ENOUGH!" cut in Pein, leaking large doses of KI not directed at anyone in particular but felt by everyone nonetheless.

"Zetsu, where is the boy's body?" asked Pein, the leader of the organisation.

"His body has not been recovered yet, **Konoha hunter nin have been searching the valley of the end for days now.**" Explained Zetsu.

"I see, Itachi, Kisame, I want the two of you to eliminate those hunter nin and find his body before they do, understood?" instructed the leader.

"Hai, leader sama!" answered the duo.

"Good, you are all dismissed.."

"If I may ask, what do you intend to do with the boy's body, leader sama?" asked the stoic Uchiha

"I will resurrect him and see if the kyubi will return with him, if it doesn't, than I will interrogate him for the information of its whereabouts." Stated Pein, giving the Uchiha an unnerving stare.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um...leader, I was not aware you knew the impure world resurrection technique, I doubt a traitor like Orochimaru would have been forthcoming with that kind of information?" asked Itachi, everyone else wondering the same thing.

"I do not know that jutsu, I have a better one, one that is an actual resurrection, unlike the inferior Nidaime's Jutsu. Do not be surprised though, it is only natural that a God should wield this kind of power, now get going, I will say no more on this matter!" ordered Pein.

"Hai!" said Itachi respectfully as he, along with all the other holograms disappeared from the cave, leaving only Pein, his right hand, Konan, and Zetsu.

Not even a quarter of a minute later, a man dressed in the standard Akatsuki outfit with short spiky hair and an orange mask with one eye hole appears from a swirling vacuum of what appears to be a high level space time jutsu.

"Pein,Zetsu, Konan chan..." said the man in a raspy, mocking voice, greeting his subordinates/partners.

"Madara/**Tobi." **Said Zetsu and Pein simultaneously, Konan choosing to remain silent, refusing to acknowledge the unappreciated and in her eyes, disrespectful manner to which she was addressed.

"What are we going to do about this, if Itachi and Kisame are unable to find the boy's body?" asked Pein.

"Do not trouble yourself, I have a plan B, for now, we will continue with business as scheduled." Answered the masked figure.

"What are we going to do about Uchiha Sasuke, **perhaps he knows the location of the jinchuuriki's body?** Or maybe Orochimaru took it to use as one of his experiments?" asked Zetsu.

"You will leave Sasuke alone, I have big plans for that boy, our goals have not changed, we will conduct our business as usual, if there's nothing else, I would like be on my way." Said Madara as he disappeared into a swirling portal, not even giving his subordinates a chance to object to his ubrupt departure.

"**I'm out of here,** see around Konan san, Leader sama." Said Zetsu before disappearing into the ground.

"Pein, I don't trust that Uchiha." Stated Konan. Pein just stared at his confidant inquisitively, if there was anyone who had his absolute trust and confidence, it was definitely her, and he didn't ever question her judgement, she was almost always accurate in her observations. If she didn't think someone was trustworthy, than that person was already a traitor in his eyes.

"Which Uchiha?" asked Pein neutrally.

"Both of them." Stated Konan with conviction.

"I understand your doubts about Madara, but Itachi?" asked Pein, raising one eyebrow at Konan.

"When we approached Itachi, his actions beforehand had indicated that he was severely unstable, violent, and homicidal, after all, who massacres his own entire clan just for the sake of testing his abilities? But..."

"But what?" asked Pein curiously.

"This Itachi is completely different from what we have been led to believe, he was too much emotional and self control, I don't believe for a second that this is the person that supposedly _snapped_ and eliminated his loved ones, nor do I believe that he is as cruel or violent as he pretends to be, according to Kisame, and from what I have observed myself, Itachi is a pacifist who will try by all means to complete his goals without conflict, using violence as a last resort, once again a complete contradiction to what we have been led to believe. I also do not like the way he looks at you..." stated Konan with an uncharacteristic frown on her otherwise neutral facial expression.

"The way he looks at me?" asked Pein with a confused and uncertain undertone.

"I ahh...that's not what I meant!" shouted Konan, an uncharacteristic tinge of red forming on her cheeks.

"Oh...what did you mean then?" asked Pein, almost sighing in relief.

"I meant that he always seems to be sizing you up, like he wants to know all the secretes of your powers, as if he is preparing himself to fight you one day, he is very subtle about it, but have you noticed how much interest he seems to show whenever there is mention of your abilities. He also seems to always try to get involved whenever you personally handle missions, have you not noticed that?" asked Konan.

"No, I hadn't, I appreciate your bringing this to my knowledge, I'll have zetsu keep an eye on him. If he should betray us, than he will have to face my rath, Kami's rath!" said Pein with conviction.

"Good, but don't underestimate him." Warned Konan.

"I do not underestimate anyone, now let us go, we have work to do." Ordered Pein as his solute disappeared from the cave, not giving Konan a chance to reply.

**Unspecified Location...**

Two individuals, sitting cross legged on two boulders opened their eyes simultaneously. One is a very tall and muscled man with a distinctive shark-like appearance complete with blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill like markings under his eyes and the trademark sharp, triangular teeth of _The Seven Swordsman of the Mist. _His dark blue hair is styled in the shape of a shark fin with a personalised forehead protector that also covers his ears, and is dressed in the standard Akatsuki outfit with a giant sword on his back. This man goes by the name _Hoshigaki Kisame_, otherwise known as _The Monster of the Mist_.

The other man is a significantly shorter 17 year old individual of average height with intense, dark eyes and black hair that hangs near his cheeks to frame his face with the rest kept in a pony tail which is obscured by the high collar of his cloak. The man is also dressed in the standard outfit of the organisation and is known by the name _Uchiha Itachi, The Clan Slayer._

"Hehehe, I can't believe the kyubi jinchuuriki died, he didn't strike me as one who would die so easily, despite his lack of skill, he had quite a strong fire. Though, I guess even with the power of the Kyubi, he wasn't enough to take out a talented Uchiha, your brother is something else, ne Itachi? " asked Kisame with his trademark toothy grin in place, not even attemting to hide his amusement.

"Naruto kun had many admirable character traits, but intelligence was not one of them, with overwhelming power without the brains to use it effectively, Naruto kun never stood a chance, in the end, if Sasuke had not been able to win, than he would have not been worthy as a rival to test my abilities." Stated Itachi with ice cold indifference, now walking side by side with his companion.

"Tche...you're as cold as ever Itachi san, demo...I wonder, what are you going to do now?" asked Kisame.

"We are going to fire country to retrieve Naruto kun's body, that is what Leader ordered is it not?" asked Itachi rhetorically.

"Hehe...of course, but that isn't what I was talking about, you know Deidara and Hidan are out for your brother's blood, what are you going to do about it?" asked Kisame, his eyes dancing in amusement and anticipation.

"Nothing..." stated Itachi dispassionately.

"Nothing...?" asked Kisame, digging up for a more detailed explanation.

"Don't make me repeat myself Kisame, as I said before, If Sasuke is unable to defeat opponents that are weaker than me, than he is unworthy of our rivalry, I would then have to find someone else to test my abilities against." Stated Itachi indifferently.

"Heh, I guess that makes sense." Agreed Kisame, choosing to remain silent from then on.

Despite his outward stone cold and uncaring mannerisms, the same could not be said about his state of mind, this was far too troublesome a situation for Itachi to take lightly.

"_My foolish little brother, what have you gotten yourself into? How am I to protect you like this? I wonder how Kaa chan, Kushina sama, and Sensei will handle these disturbing news? Will Naruko chan and her family want revenge? And should that happen, can I really blame them? But most importantly, who will I protect if it came to that?" _Thought the Uchiha Clan Slayer.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"_No no no! This can't be happening, this isn't happening, no no no!" screamed Mikoto hysterically with the bloody head of her dead husband, Uchiha Fugaku cradled on her lap. She is a unique beauty who has long black hair with black eyes. She is wearing a dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light yellow apron over it, though now dyed red with her husband's blood._

"_Sochi kun, why...why are you doing this to your own family! Was I really that horrible of a mother to you, why!" wailed the ravern haired beauty in anguish and heartache, staring through her blood red sharingan eyes in disbelief._

"_Why? That should be the least of your worries, when I am done with you, I am going to dispose of your little Sasuke chan, and then, the Uchiha Clan will be no more." Stated Itachi in a voice colder than the mountains of snow country._

"_No please! Please anything but my sochi kun! I don't know why you're doing this, what has happened to you, but please, if you ever loved me as your kaa chan, if you ever loved sasuke chan as your brother, please spare him! Please...all I ever wanted was to raise the two of you to the best of my abilities, please, you may do as you want with me, but please take care of your brother, take care of each other, this is all a mother can wish for, Itachi kun, please..." asked Mikoto in resignation, swallowing her pride to beg for her beloved son's life, to protect her child...from her child._

"_You disgust me!" said Itachi, it was said with such an even tone but the undertone was loaded with sincere loathe and disgust._

"_W-what!" asked Mikoto wide eyed._

"_I used to respect you, I used to look up to you when I starting my education as a shinobi, I wanted to be just like you, but now...look at you, look how far you have fallen." Stated Itachi emotionlessly._

"_W-what do you mean sochi? I-I don't understand?" asked Mikoto with a confused and tearful expression._

"_It is just as I said, you disgust me, your clansmen have been slaughtered, your husband, tou san would have died anyway, but he might have had a chance had you not gotten in his way, had you instead supported him as any wife should, instead all you were was a burden to him, what happened to you, you used to be one of the most promising kunoichi in this village, yet here you are snivelling on the ground and begging for your son to be spared instead of fighting for his safety, instead of fighting to protect him, you are taking the easy way out, practically begging me to kill you and leaving him alone in this world. You've lost your edge, you've let yourself go over the peaceful years, when you get to the afterlife, remember this, your family died because they had a weak wife, and a weak mother." Said Itachi, unsheathing his tanto from his back._

_Meanwhile everything started to happen in slow motion for Mikoto, she couldn't believe it, her son was right, she was weak and pathetic, her husband took the blow that was meant for her, everyone died because of her. She was the matriah of the Uchiha Clan for kami's sake, she had been supposed to lead by example, everyone looked up to her for guidance, direction, and inspiration, she was the measuring yardstick for the clan and because she was weak, so was the rest of the clan, this was all her fault, her clan, her husband, and now her sasuke chan would die because of her, the guilt, shame, and regret was too much, it was consuming her._

"_Aaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Mikoto, holding her right eye in pain, feeling a strong acid like burning sensation in her right eye, which ended just as she thought it would never end._

'_So it is happening, finally.' Thought Itachi with a small, almost invisible smile on his face, his sharingan spinning wildly in anticipation._

"_You're right, thank you sochi, for showing me the errors of my ways, but now I will have to kill my heart and eliminate you, to preserve the honour of my clan, to protect myself, but most importantly, to protect Sasuke chan." said Mikoto while rising onto her feet, adopting a serious and emotionless demeanor as opposed to her previously hysterical one, staring intently with her left, three tamoe sharingan spinning wildly while her right sharingan eye adopted the design of a three pronged shuriken._

"_Finally, someone to test my abilities, Kaa chan, I shall defeat you here and take your eye for myself, so that I my become complete, you know right, those eyes, will become my knew eyes once I have defeated you, hehehe ahahahahaha!" laughed Itachi hysterically._

'_Sochi, I always thought that I would cherish the day that you showed people a bit more of your emotions, how wrong I was, this is not quite what I imagined it would be like.' Though Mikoto, a lone tear falling from her right eye._

"_Now Kaa chan, there is no better time than now, let us fight to the death, become the ultimate test for my abilities." Said Itachi charging his kaa chan with his tanto in hand._

_Mikoto, with lightning fast reflexes unsheathed her husband's katana and charged at her son with equal vigour, aiming for his vital organs._

_**SQUELCH!**_

_Was the sound as Itachi pierced his mother's heart, having ducked below her amateurish horizontal slash._

"_Gwah...urgh!" screamed Mikoto in pain, gurgling blood up her throat._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_That...was very anticlimactic." Stated Itachi apethetically, trying to conceal his disappointment._

"_Gwah!" grunted Itachi, spitting out globes of blood from his mouth. Wondering what happened, Itachi looked down only to see a long katana protruding from his chest._

"_**Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu!" **__whispered Mikoto in Itachi's ear._

_**Cr...Cr...Crack!**_

_Was the sound as the Mikoto he had stabbed shattered into minuscule pieces, along with the rest of the world surrounding Itachi, showing that he had in actual fact stabbed on thin air, with his mother piercing him with a Katana from behind._

"_Kyoka...cough... Suigetsu?" asked Itachi between coughing fits, turning his head sideways to look at his mother._

"_Hai, this is the ultimate genjutsu of my mangyeko sharingan, with this power, I can manipulate all of your senses to make you see, hear, smell, taste and even feel whatever I want you to, you were destined to lose the second you made eye contact with me, this is my __**Absolute Hypnosis. **__Its over sochi kun, rest in peace." Said Mikoto before ripping her katana across her son's torso, only for him to scatter into a numerous number of crows._

'_What is this! A genjutsu, but when...?" thought Mikoto._

"_Behind you, Kaa chan." Said Itachi, aiming a decapitating slash on his mother with his tanto, only for his mother to once again shatter into a million pieces._

"_That was my line." Said Mikoto from Itachi's right side, decapitating her son in the process, her son who had instead tried to block an identical attack from a mirage she had created to appear on his left, at least that is what would have happened had he not managed to dodge in the last second, earning a deep gash on his torso for his trouble but escaping certain death nonetheless._

"_How!" asked Mikoto, enraged that Itachi had dodged her attack despite her absolute hypnosis, also taking note that he now also had a shuriken shaped sharingan, staring at it with her own identical eye, blood flowing down her right cheek from her eye, a sign of the over excursion of her abilities._

"_**Amateresu!" **__said Itachi, ignoring her question completely, choosing rather to send his black, unquenchable flames after her._

'_Oh no! No no no, I didn't get the chance to activate kyoka suigetsu, I won't be able to dodge in time!' thought Mikoto frantically._

'_No! I will not die here, I need to save Sasuke chan!' though Mikoto with a great amount of resolve, feeling the familiar sensation on her left eye, a sensation she had felt when she activated her right mangyeko sharingan. That was also the last thought she had before getting sucked into a portal, allowing the ameteresu to pass by her previous location as she appeared 20 metres behind her son through another portal, the ultimate fire technique hitting the building that was previously situated behind her._

_Itachi, sensing the excessive chakra usage, quickly turns around to face his mother, wary of any surprise attacks she might launch with her new powers._

"_You were able to dodge my attack when I attempted to decapitate you, in fact, you were even able to fool me with your crow clone even earlier than that, despite being caught in my absolute hypnosis, how is that possible?" asked Mikoto in between ragged breaths._

'_Damnit I don't know how much more of this I can take, I'm out of shape and I'm not used to this new sharingan, I'll die from chakra exhaustion if this fight drags on for too long, I cannot even use Kyoka Suigetsu until I figure out how he was able to counter it, how was it even possible for him to do it, my jutsu is flawless, there shouldn't be any blind spots.' Thought Mikoto in frustration and a little panic._

"_What is that jutsu, how did you get there, I know it wasn't that genjutsu you used, you somehow transported yourself didn't you?" asked Itachi forcefully, completely ignoring her own question._

'_Did she use Madara sama's __**space time migration**__? No...that's not it, her transportation was a lot faster than Madara's jutsu, it was something else?' thought Itachi._

"Tell you what, I'll propose a trade, you tell me how you escaped my attacks even though you were under my hypnosis, and I'll tell you the name of my jutsu." Offered Mikoto hopefully.

'_Urg who am I kidding, this wouldn't work even against a genin, it is obvious that I stand more to gain from this trade than he does, and even if he were to agree, he knows that there is no guarantee that I would comply after he has told me what I want to know.' Thought Mikoto dejectedly._

"_An information trade, interesting, I see, very clever of you..." said Itachi._

"_W-what, what do you mean clever?" asked Mikoto _

"_Because you have just recently discovered your power, this means that you yourself do not understand its full capabilities and limitations as you have not had the opportunity to train and practise with it, so you're using it on mostly pure instinct as it is. This is why you are unable to figure out why I was able to defeat it, and this is why you're hesitant to use it again, because you're afraid that your own jutsu might be used against you. So what do you do, you propose a trade, sometimes, the name of a jutsu can tell you a great deal about what it actually does, and from that, you can come to certain conclusions about how it is executed and its capabilities and limitations, You're willing to give away information about an even more unfamiliar jutsu to you, that expends almost twice as much chakra as your other jutsu, so that you can regain your advantage with the more familiar jutsu to you, Kyoka suigetsu, which is also less chakra extensive and easier to use, is that right, Kaa chan?" asked Itachi in an emotionless, but almost cocky manner._

"_So you figured it out, big deal, what is your decision?" asked Mikoto heatedly, embarrassed that the little runt had seen through her plan, despite having expected it to happen anyway._

"_Hmm...this won't change the outcome of the battle, so I might as well tell you, I replaced myself with a crow clone the second I saw your new sharingan as a precaution, I didn't want to be caught by surprise by your new abilities, this is why you were fooled by my crow clone when you decided to attack, though if I am not mistaken, you had already captured me in your jutsu the second I laid eyes on you. Nevertheless, I figured out the secrete to your jutsu after you told my clone a little about it, thinking that you had killed me..." said Itachi, pausing to give Mikoto a chance to digest the information._

"_Damnit, I only told him because I thought it was over, I should have known better!" thought Mikoto, chasticing herself for her amateurish mistake._

"_You said that you were able to manipulate all of a person's senses, but that was a lie, your jutsu does not give you the abilities to manipulate a person's senses, but the ability to manipulate a person's sense organs instead." Said Itachi, ironically taking the persona of a father scolding his daughter._

"_What! Is that not the same thing?" asked Mikoto with incredulity._

"Not quite, I know this because despite your absolute hypnosis, I was still able to sense your chakra normally, I used the shinobi's ability to sense chakra to determine your true location, you see, there is no specific sense organ found in the human anatomy that allows a person to sense chakra, people generally use different methods to do it. This is why I was able to conclude that you were not directly manipulating what I should sense, but you were manipulating the reactions of my sense organs, and this is how I was able to avoid a critical injury." Stated Itachi aphethitically.

"But I was still able to injure you...oh...I see, even if you can sense my true location, you can't completely ignore your other senses, if you feel like someone is standing behind you, or if you hear the swishing sound of a sword about to decapitate you, you cannot help but to react because that is what you have been trained to do your whole life, that is why you initially went after the false image and only later reacted to my true presence, despite already knowing where the real me was through your chakra sensing abilities." Said Mikoto in contemplation.

"What was that jutsu you used to transport yourself." Demanded Itachi.

"_**Space Gliding Goddess!" **__said Mikoto with a smirk on her face before disappearing into a portal once again, quickly appearing in front of her son and piercing her son through his back, her son who had turned around anticipating an attack from his blind spot, having sense a portal opening behind him._

"_This is it, sochi kun." Said Mikoto with tears in her eyes._

"_Gwuh...You got me, I see, you can somehow open more than one portal at a time, you used this ability, to open a portal in my blind spot, naturally, I would turn to face the other way, expecting you to come out of said portal, but instead you had planned to open another in front of me, attacking me from the side I had already been facing, very good Kaa chan, but what are you going to do now that you're out of chakra?" asked Itachi casually, as if there wasn't a sword stabbed through his lower back, something that sent all kinds of warning bells to mikoto's instincts, and rightly so because the next thing she knew was her son once again turning into crows._

"_Impossible, I was watching you the whole time, when did you use a clone!" asked Mikoto helplessly, the strain of using so many high level jutsu too much for her to even sustain her normal sharingan anymore, never mind her ultimate sharingan._

"_It is not a clone, but a genjutsu." Said Itachi as the world shimmered around her, revealing her healthy, traitorous son standing right in front of her, though she was now too weak to do anything about it, her eyes having turned back to their usual black colour._

"_This is what I have been waiting for, let me show you __**my **__ultimate genjutsu, __**Tsukiyomi!**__" said Itachi._

_The last thing Mikoto remembered was standing in front of her son in her weakened state only to find herself in a strange world, tied to a cross with her son staring at her with what she concluded were evil eyes._

"_This is Tsukiyomi, in this world I control the time and space, I am god, you will now have the pleasure of watching me butcher your husband over and over again for 72 hours starting...now...71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds, 72 hours 59 minutes and 58 seconds..."_

"_Gwaaaah! Please stop, please...please stop this, please just kill me, please just do it already, I don't want to see this.!" Screamed Mikoto in pain and sorrow._

'_Damnit, why isn't it working, maybe I should try something different...' thought Itachi._

"_Now, you will see what I am going to do to your son...34 hours 40 hours and 43 seconds..."_

"_Nooooooooo! Sasuke chan, I won't let you do this!" thought Mikoto, lifting her head up to stare at her son in fury and disgust, unconsciously activating both her mangyeko eyes._

"_Let...me GO!" screamed Mikoto, sending tremors all around and shattering parts of the Tsukiyomi world._

'_This is it.' Thought Itachi, trying valiantly to prevent her from breaking his jutsu._

"_Gwah!" screamed Itachi as he was pushed a few metres away from his Kaa chan, his left eye bleeding profusely, finding himself back into the real world, looking through his right eye at his Kaa chan, who is now surrounded by a skeletal looking apparition._

'_She's activating __**sasuno'o**__, that's good, time to end this.' Thought Itachi warily only for Mikoto to collapse on the floor, the apparition disappearing from around her._

_**2 minutes later...**_

"_Kaa chan...Kaa chan wake up!" whispered Itachi harshly, slapping Mikoto acrass the face lightly._

"_Mmmm...hmmmm..." _

"_Kaa chan I killed Sasuke!" said Itachi._

"_What!" screamed Mikoto, opening her eyes wide only to find her head resting comfortably on her homicidal son's lap._

"_Uh...Ahhhh!" screamed Mikoto, trying and failing to jump away from the source of her nightmares._

"_Shhhh...Kaa chan, try to relax, there's something important I need to tell you, but I need you to remain calm and listen carefully, we do not have a lot of time." Explain Itachi in a polite manner in order not to sound like a homicidal maniac, though his politeness only freaked her out even more, only her shinobi training allowing her to suppress her instinct to scream for help._

"_Kaa chan, I never intended nor will I kill Sasuke, so you do not have to worry about anything. I only killed off the clan because they were planning a coupe against the Hokage and the village, I was assigned the mission to eliminate the threat to the village, which unfortunately was our clan." Explained Itachi, watching the varying emotions displayed on her face, shock, disbelief, understanding, and then contemplation._

"_Kaa chan look at me!" said Itachi forcefully._

"_I can't bring myself to kill you, or Sasuke, I –I couldn't allow you to die, that is why I volunteered to fulfil this mission myself, in order to protect you. But to do that, I had to make you strong, I had to pretend that I wanted to kill you and Sasuke, and to make you feel guilty, like it was your fault that everything happened, so that you could activate your mangyeko sharingan, I didn't mean what I said, I-I'm sorry, Kaa chan." Said Itachi with tears freely flowing down his cheeks._

"_Sochi kun, its ok...I'm a little confused, and I have many questions, but I think I understand a bit...I...I think I can forgive you with time, you're my son after all, so please...do not cry, be a strong boy for Kaa chan!" said Mikoto, lifting her hand up to brush the tears away from her son's face._

"_A-arigatou Kaa chan, but...you need to go..." said Itachi, standing on his feet after placing his mother gently on the ground._

"_I'm going to call for help, Sensei's going to take you to a safe place." Said Itachi, pulling out a three pronged kunai from his weapons pouch and throwing it hard towards the ground..._

"_Finally, my part is done, now it is time to play your part Minato sensei!" said Itachi, throwing the kunai hard towards the floor, only for the immediate vicinity of the kunai to be illuminated by a yellow flash..._

_**End Chapter**_

**Alright I give up! I cannot write 20 000 word chapters as much as I would like to believe otherwise, I do not want to create a situation where I post previews before posting the actual chapter like I did in my other story, so I will be posting a minimum of 10 000 word chapters from now on until the end of the chapter.**

**Yes, I have failed to do a lot of things that I promised I would do in this chapter, but look at the bright side, I will be updating a lot more often if I post 10 000 word chapters.**

**Ok you're all probably like WTF! As some might have guessed, Minato is alive and he is Itachi's secrete sensei, he has good reasons for faking his death and remaining anonymous, you will definitely find out in the next chapter. And yes Kushina and Naruko know about him, he is actually hiding with them that is all I am willing to say for now.**

**One more thing, some of you might have noticed the similarities between Mikoto's Space Gliding Goddess Technique and Naruto's Jumping Shadow Devil Technique in Akatsuki Heir, well yeah the're similar but slightly different.**

**Naruto's jutsu is inspired by Nightcrawler's ability in the Xmen series and Mikoto's ability is inspired by the movie, JUMPER. Basically the same thing though, I guess.**

**And yes Mikoto's genjutsu is Aizen Sosuke's ability in bleach. Ok cool.**

**Chapter 4 preview...**

( These previews are not 100% accurate, they only indicate what I **plan** to do for the chapter, but I might not be able to fit it all in and move it to another chapter.

Minato and Itachi fake Mikoto's death and discuss their plans against Akatsuki and Madara.

Explanation of Minato's fake death.

Itachi removes Fugaku's eyes to give to his mother when the time comes

Minato takes Mikoto to live and train with him and his family, and then end of Flashback no jutsu.

Back in the future/present, Naruto is interrogated by the raikage, during the interrogation, E remembers what he was told about jinchuuriki by the former hachibi host and upon seing himself and a bit of his father in Naruto, and upon Naruto's confession about wanting to get to know and protect Yugito because of what she did for him, decides to make Naruto his apprentice under the promise that he would become Kumo's protector and the next raikage. ( I will do the interrogation in great detail so that you may understand the workings of Naruto's psyche.)

Rookie 12 and Jiraiya's perspectives on Naruto's death.

Itachi sends crow clone to tell the horrible news to the Namikaze's and his mother while Kisame and Samehada are deep_ sea _diving in search of the Kyubi jinchuuriki's body.

Minato and family's (including Mikoto) reactions to the news.

Ok that is as far as the preview goes.

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**SECRETES AND COVER UPS/MIND BATTLE**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Naruto Series or any other Anime elements that might be used in this Story.

**WARNING: **SLOW BUILD UP.

**_AUTHOR NOTES:_**

**First and foremost, thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them and have taken to consideration all of your opinions and ideas. I enjoy reading people's different perspectives and opinions, it always fascinates me how we can all see the same think but view it in so many different ways, so thanks.**

**I have added the missing piece, though it came out significantly different from the way I had written it before it got deleted. Anyone I apologise to those that though it was a new chapter, I just didn't know a more convenient method to tell everyone that I have added a large blog of text to this chapter.**

**It was unbelievably boring to rewrite something I had already written before, I do not think there is anything more boring then that, but meh, at least I finally got it done right?**

**Anyway for the people that have already read this chapter, just skip up to where you finished off last time and finish it off, alright enjoy...**

**The official harem goes like this...**

**Nii Yugito**

**Samui**

**Karui**

**Terumi Mei**

**Temari**

**Yakumo**

**Fem Kyu**

**Question: Should I add Mabui to the Harem?**

**Peviously (inside flashback)...**

"_Kaa chan...Kaa chan wake up!" whispered Itachi harshly, slapping Mikoto acrass the face lightly._

"_Mmmm...hmmmm..." _

"_Kaa chan I killed Sasuke!" said Itachi._

"_What!" screamed Mikoto, opening her eyes wide only to find her head resting comfortably on her homicidal son's lap._

"_Uh...Ahhhh!" screamed Mikoto, trying and failing to jump away from the source of her nightmares._

"_Shhhh...Kaa chan, try to relax, there's something important I need to tell you, but I need you to remain calm and listen carefully, we do not have a lot of time." Explain Itachi in a polite manner in order not to sound like a homicidal maniac, though his politeness only freaked her out even more, only her shinobi training allowing her to suppress her instinct to scream for help._

"_Kaa chan, I never intended nor will I kill Sasuke, so you do not have to worry about anything. I only killed off the clan because they were planning a coupe against the Hokage and the village, I was assigned the mission to eliminate the threat to the village, which unfortunately was our clan." Explained Itachi, watching the varying emotions displayed on her face, shock, disbelief, understanding, and then contemplation._

"_Kaa chan look at me!" said Itachi forcefully._

"_I can't bring myself to kill you, or Sasuke, I –I couldn't allow you to die, that is why I volunteered to fulfil this mission myself, in order to protect you. But to do that, I had to make you strong, I had to pretend that I wanted to kill you and Sasuke, and to make you feel guilty, like it was your fault that everything happened, so that you could activate your mangyeko sharingan, I didn't mean what I said, I-I'm sorry, Kaa chan." Said Itachi with tears freely flowing down his cheeks._

"_Sochi kun, its ok...I'm a little confused, and I have many questions, but I think I understand a bit...I...I think I can forgive you with time, you're my son after all, so please...do not cry, be a strong boy for Kaa chan!" said Mikoto, lifting her hand up to brush the tears away from her son's face._

"_A-arigatou Kaa chan, but...you need to go..." said Itachi, standing on his feet after placing his mother gently on the ground._

"_I'm going to call for help, Sensei's going to take you to a safe place." Said Itachi, pulling out a three pronged kunai from his weapons pouch and throwing it hard towards the ground..._

"_Finally, my part is done, now it is time to play your part Minato sensei!" said Itachi, throwing the kunai hard towards the floor, only for the immediate vicinity of the kunai to be illuminated by a yellow flash..._

**Currently (still inside flashback)...**

The bright yellow light disappeared shortly to reveal, standing in front of the two Uchihas, a fairly tall, fare skinned, and handsome man with bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. His outfit consists of a standard Konoha ninja uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket and a konoha forehead protector. Over his outfit is a long, short sleeved white coat decorated by flame-like motifs on the lower edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" down the back and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

"It has been a long time, Mikoto chan." Said the man nonchalantly, greeting Mikoto with a small wave.

Mikoto stared at the man that appeared out of nowhere in a bright flash of yellow with a shocked and horrified expression on her face. If she wasn't so exhausted she would have screamed her lungs hoarse in fear, how was this possible, she didn't know that ghosts really existed, weren't they supposed to be just myths, or was this some kind of cruel illusion that her son was using on her? Was he lying when he said that he wanted to protect her? That was the only logical explanation as far as she was concerned, there was no way that this was really the Yondaime Hokage.

"You shouldn't scare her like that Minato sensei, she has been through a lot recently. " explained Itachi in his usual emotionless monotone.

"I see, so it actually came to you having to do this, why the hell did Hiruzen let things degenerate this far?" asked Minato to himself, hands clenched in anger.

"We are all responsible for our own actions, at least for the most part, I don't blame Sandaime sama or the village for this tragedy, the clan chose their own actions and I chose mine, and so did the village hierarchy, we are all responsible for what happened here today." Said Itachi.

'_Hiruzen, did my plans fail or did you completely ignore the instructions I left with Kushina with regards to dealings with the Uchiha clan and Uchiha Madara? Did it really have to come to this, that a thirteen year old kid would be required to carry this kind of burden?' _thought Minato with a small frown on his face.

"Itachi, you're wrong, this is all my fault, if I had stayed than..."

"I know sensei..." said Itachi, cutting of the blonde former kage mid sentence.

"The relations between the clan and the village had improved a great deal during your short reign as the Hokage, and had you stayed, the village would have been aware of Madara's existence and thus, removing suspicion on the clan about the nine tails attack. The clan would have not been isolated and seen as a threat, and maybe they might have not felt cornered and forced to resort to a revolt against the village, I understand how and why you feel this way sensei, but..." trailed of the young Uchiha.

"Itachi..."

"Sensei, I don't blame you for what happened, I would have done the same in your shoes after what happened that day, Madara had the advantage over you because of his anonymity and timing, you had too many things to do, you had to protect Naruto kun and Naruko chan, while protecting Kushina sama as well as fighting the nine tails to protect the village. But that was not all, you still had to fight Madara and figure out his identity, devise a plan to deal with the fox, and make future plans at the same time. A difficult task that only you could have achieved, Madara's anonymity gave him an overwhelming advantage in that situation, you cannot plan for something if you do not even know of its existence, sensei, it is important to remember our reasons for doing what we've done and what we are going to be doing..." trailed off the young prodigy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"To abandon your country and village is the same as abandoning your child, this was one of the first lessons you taught me, sensei. Which is better, to give your family a decade of happiness followed by a lifetime of misery and even death, or to sacrifice and live a decade of pain followed by a lifetime of happiness. I know you miss Naruto kun, and I know he and the village have suffered since your _death_, but we have to endure and persevere, you're the only one who can do it sensei, you can't come back yet and you can't take Naruto kun either, if you did, than Madara would probably speed things up and send the whole Akatsuki after you, he would never stop until he found Naruto, and by association, found you. It is best that Naruto kun stayed in the village for now, we need to keep your existence a secrete for as long as possible, the unpredictability of your existence will serve as a major trump card in this coming storm. This is the only step we have ahead of him." Explained Itachi

Minato sighed in bewilderment, trust his student to read his thoughts like an open book, really, was he that transparent or did his student simply know him that well? To top it off, even though he knew that Itachi was right, it didn't make him feel any better than he already felt, because despite what Itachi said about ten years of sacrifice and pain in exchange for a lifetime of happiness, he couldn't help but feel that things would not work out the way that they planned.

It was in fact not just a baseless feeling either, there were already signs that things would not go as perfectly as his prized student seemed to think they would. For one, Minato knew that Itachi's theory that the village would have stopped suspecting the Uchiha clan for the kyubi attack had they known about Madara was flawed, because he knew for a fact that Kushina had told the sandaime hokage about Madara before she left the village with Naruko. The fact that the village still blamed the clan for the attack meant one of two things, one, Hiruzen kept the information to himself and didn't tell the elders and the shinobi council, which was essentially consisting of the shinobi clan heads, the A.N.B.U Commander, and the Jonin Commander. Or two, he did tell the elders but not the shinobi council and they still suspected the clan regardless, maybe suspecting that the Uchiha clan already knew of Madara's existence and was in league with him. That would make more sense, Hiruzen himself never trusted the Uchiha clan, to have stayed in command of the village for as long as he did, decades, and not have fixed things in all that time meant only one thing to Minato, Hiruzen didn't try to fix things because he was happy with things as they were, even the Shodaime and Nidaime didn't trust the clan after madara attacked the shodaime all those years ago, even though the Uchiha had renounced madara's membership in the clan in favour of peace, in other words, betraying their leader in favour of the village and Senju Hashirama.

Minato didn't like to label himself as a prodigy or genius, but he was no fool, he knew exactly why Tobirama sama had given the Uchiha clan the _honour _of being the village's police force, it wasn't to show his respect or acknowledgement of the Uchiha's strength and service for the village as he made people believe, to even imply that to be the reason was an insult itself to not just the clan's strength, but their intelligence too if he expected them not to see his intentions, it was obvious that this was a ploy to keep an eye on the clan, and to suppress their potential. To understand Tobirama's plan, one needed to consult the nature of the role of a police officer and the science behind the strength of a shinobi, and even more specifically, the strength of an Uchiha.

For an example, to be a police officer of say, wave country, one is required to remain in wave country full time, as in live there and work on cases directly involved with the crimes taking place in wave country. In other words, you would be unlikely to leave wave country for any duration of time unless you were on vacation or on rare occasions, were required to collaborate with another country on an international or intercontinental crime. This meant that a police officer was for the most part, grounded to their place of occupation. Based on this information, it had not been hard for Minato to come to the conclusion that Tobirama had given the Uchiha clan this role to play in order to keep them inside of the village so that he can keep an eye on them, because as members of the police force, they couldn't leave the village to go on missions because their services were required inside the village.

To analyse the situation scientifically, it was important to take note of the shinobi biology. One example is the nature of chakra, which has a physical and spiritual component. A shinobi develops his physical chakra through physical training and his spiritual chakra through experience, which is attained through the many life and death battles that a shinobi has survived during missions or otherwise during war. But you couldn't properly develop this component of your chakra if you were stuck in the village handling _civillian_ crime cases could you? There was nothing life threatening about that nor was there any chance of encountering any strong opponents because the A.N.B.U were there to handle the ninja related cases, and since the Uchiha's were required to join the police force when they became chuunin, it was incredibly difficult for them to attain the strength to match the strength of the legendary shinobi that Konoha has continuously produced over the years. Before Shisui, there hadn't been any kage level Uchiha shinobi produced in Konoha since Uchiha Madara, and even then, it had been only because of Shisui's involvement with Danzo and his R.O.O.T program that Shisui had been able to develop his skills with relative freedom to participate in difficult missions outside of the village. Minato may have allowed Danzo to train Shisui, but he had made it very clear that he would personaly eliminate Danzo if he placed one of his seals on Shisui's toungue. And then there was Itachi, whom Minato had secretly trained himself and Madara, ironically had helped too, teaching him all the secretes of the Mangyeko Sharingan.

Nonetheless, the situation contained further oppressive implications for a member of the Uchiha clan, if a person was unable to activate their sharingan before joining the police force at chuunin level, he or she would be faced with a situation where they could possibly never activate their bloodline limit. Why is that so?

It is because in order to activate his or her sharingan, a person needs to be faced with the real possibility of dying in a battle against a stronger and preferably, faster opponent. This requirement had made it almost impossible for a person to activate their doujutsu before they had to join the police force because of the nature of the missions that a genin participated in, for the most part d rank missions, which are nothing but ordinary chores that even a civilian could complete. An experienced genin could take on c rank missions, but that was still not dangerous or life threatening for a trained shinobi, as the only real danger a person could face was a bandit, which was for the most part, just a civilian with a mediocre weapon.

This caused a great deal of distress for the Uchihas, as the best chance to activate their prized bloodline limit became the chuunin examinations, but even then, one was not guaranteed to activate it during the tournament and even if they did, they would only have one or two tamoe by the end of the tournament, in which case if they passed the exam, which suspiciously, they always did get passed the first time around, they would be stuck with an immature sharingan, unable to activate all tamoe because of the lack of real battle experience. This served to put the Uchiha clan in an awkward situation, as over the years, less and less members of the co-founding clan were activating their bloodline limits and those that did, were unable to fully activate or master their eyes and as an ultimate result, weakening the clan a great deal over the years.

And then there was the mangyeko sharingan, the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage feared the Mangyeko Sharingan a great deal after Uchiha Madara's betrayal, Hashirama sama had been pushed to his limits for the first time in his life and almost lost the battle against the rebel Uchiha, what made them even more weary of the Uchiha's power, was the ability to control not just any bijuu, but the nine tailed demon fox itself. Tobirama knew that his brother, despite his strength, was not immortal, there would come a time that he would die, and when that time came, there would be no one else from the Senju clan that could control the fox, if the Uchiha clan were to raise another rebel Mangyeko user, than it could bring an end to the Senju clan if he or she got their hands on the fox and the Uchiha would seize power over the village, so he devised this elaborate plan that would prevent anyone from the clan from leaving the village, make it easy to keep an eye on the clan, weaken the clan and if possible, deny them access to their bloodline limit.

But it did not end there, there was still a chance that they could gain a mature sharingan despite his efforts, if so, then the plan would at the very least ensure that they did not gain access to the Mangyeko Sharingan, if they couldn't go out on dangerous missions, then they wouldn't lose any precious loved ones.

Some might wonder why the Nidaime Hokage would want to protect the loved ones of the very people whose strength he was trying to suppress. In order to understand this one needed to understand the scientific and biological traits of a human and an Uchiha human. For every emotion that a person feels, there is almost, if not always a subsequent physical response or reaction from the person's body. If you are sad or hurt, salty liquid flows out of your eyes in the form of tears. If you are angry or excited, your blood pressure rises, your heart beats faster, and your temperature rises amongst other things. As for an Uchiha, things can get a little bit more dangerous, if an Uchiha kills one of their loved ones, like any human being, they are bound to feel an overwhelming amount of sadness, sorrow, grief and guilt. These emotions at this level of intensity can produce a strong physical reaction to an Uchiha, particularly within the eyes of the select person, hence, the activation of the mangyeko sharingan.

But, did you really have to kill your loved ones yourself to feel these emotions, and subsequently, to activate an ultimate sharingan. What if you made a mistake during a mission and it resulted in the death of a loved one, would you not feel all these emotions, sadness, sorrow, grief, and most importantly, guilt?

It was certainly plausible, at least to the Nidaime Hokage and Minato had actually witnessed absolute proof of this when Shisui committed suicide in front of itachi, who as a result, activated his Mangyeko Sharingan because of the guilt he felt for not being able to protect his friend. Nonetheless the Nidaime Hokage's plan succeeded for the most part, and Sarutobi Hiruzen followed in his sensei's footsteps blindly, or maybe not so blindly, Minato had yet to fully comprehend the workings of the old man's mind but he was getting closer and closer to figuring him out as the years went by.

Minato was indeed a once in a life time genius, despite having never met the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, he had been able to figure them out even before he became Hokage, that is why he knew that Itachi was wrong by assuming that knowledge of Madara's existence would have made things better, because the Uchiha clan had been oppressed even before the nine tails attack eight years ago, and he had also been foolish when he thought that having Kushina pass on the message to the sandaime Hokage would have bought the clan time until he returned, the only way to have prevented this was if he had stayed and remained as Hokage of Konohagakure no saito.

Anyway the point is that Minato was aware that many of his and his student's plans were already failing, he failed to absolve the Uchiha clan of their oppression, ultimately resulting in their plans for a revolt and their ultimate demise, he failed to protect his prized student from the burden of killing his clan, he failed to protect Shisui, and failed his son the most. His plans for Tsunade and Jiraya to take care of Naruto Kun until his return had failed dismally, what made matters worse was that he knew about his son's circumstances but couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't even begin to explain something like this to Kushi chan, he didn't know how she would react, it had been hard enough to convince her to leave Naruto kun with her own cousin, if she knew that Tsunade wasn't raising him and was in fact not telling the whole truth in her letters, than things could get bad really fast. He was afraid that Kushina would try to forcefully take Naruto away from the village, something that Konoha, or the Sandaime would never allow, the situation could escalate and get out of control and could ultimately result in her death. But he would never allow that though, he would have to reveal himself and help her fend off Konoha, and then what? Become a missing nin? A Kage becoming a missing ninja? And what's more is that Madara, Akatsuki, Iwa, Kumo, and Konoha would be after him and his family, there was no way even he would be able to raise a family under those conditions.

So far none of his plans had turned out the way that he had planned and if he had learned anything from this, it was that humans are unpredictable and sometimes unreliable, there was no guarantee that things were going to turn out the way the planned them to be, that was why he had his doubts about their actions. But he would have to suppress those doubts and move forward because Itachi now needed him more than ever, konoha, the shinobi world, Mikoto, Sasuke, Kushina, Naruko and his son's safety rested upon their shoulders and they were not going to fail no matter what.

"You're right Itachi, I think I needed to hear that, **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" said Minato with his hands in a cross seal, creating four doppelgangers of himself.

"You know what you have to do, spread out!" ordered the blonde haired former Kage, watching his clones disappear with a body flicker.

"What are you doing sensei?" asked Itachi inquisitively.

"I'm going to set up one of my own barriers, it serves as both a chakra concealing and a space locking barrier, just in case." Explained Minato

"Space-locking? You want to prevent him from returning and discovering you, but, you're the only one capable of setting up that kind of barrier, he'll recognise it as yours and he'll realise you're alive, surely you realise that sensei? Asked Itachi.

"This is not what you think it is Itachi, the barrier is not made to stop him from discovering me, it is made to stop him from escaping me, escaping us, if he comes back, the only way for him to escape will be to defeat the both of us." Lectured Minato.

'_A space time barrier that is locked only from the inside, allowing easy entrance through space time jutsu but impossible to leave using the same method, not only that but the same barrier is able to function as a chakra concealing cloak, preventing people from sensing the enivitable usage of high level jutsu and as a result, no one to interfere and get caught in the battle, you never seize to amaze me, sensei, in a way, I can't help but wish that Madara sama actually does return, we could end this now and forever if he did.'_

"I see, sensei, I need you to take mother with you, but I'm going to need a body to replace her, were you able to acquire an appropriate jutsu?" asked the 13 year old prodigy.

"No, I already had a jutsu for that, the same one I used to fake my own death." Explained Minato.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sensei, it took you seven years to regain your strength after you used that jutsu..."

"The circumstances are different this time around Itachi, unlike me, your mother will not have half of her soul devoured by the shinigami..."

"What do you mean devoured by the shinigami! Itachi kun what is this man talking about, and why does he look like Minato kun!" screeched Mikoto frantically, staring at her son with fear, hope, and confusion, having finally recovered from her silent shock.

"Kaa chan, Minato sensei will take care of you and answer all of your questions, now...SLEEP..." said Itachi while looking at Mikoto straight the eyes, the tamoe in his eyes spinning rapidly around the pupil.

"A ...genjutsu...no please, I have to...see...if sasuke chan...is...safe...first..." trailed off Mikoto, trying to resist the inevitable genjutsu enforced sleep but in the end succumbing to the jutsu.

Minato, realising what Itachi had done quickly places a seal on Mikoto's wrist before going through a long series of hand seals.

"_**Forced Jutsu Activation." **_Said Minato at the end of the chain of handseals, causing the seal on Mikoto's wrist to glow bright blue for a few seconds.

"The seal I placed on her is now absorbing a small portion of her chakra to use as a base for the justu that I'm going to use." explained Minato for Itachi's benefit.

"Base for a jutsu?"asked Itachi with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hai, everybody has their own unique chakra frequency, or signal, but in spite of how different our chakra is, it is still human chakra regardless. This seal stores the chakra of the target, but the seal is linked to me, whatever jutsu I use while maintaining this link, the chakra signal will be converted by the seal to match that of the chakra that was absorbed and stored in the seal, and then the jutsu will be manifested with the chakra matching that of Mikoto's chakra signature, even though I am the one using the justu, and even though it is actually my chakra that is being expanded. Basically, it is a chakra converting seal. And don't worry about the jutsu deactivating, only I can deactivate it."explained Minato.

"I-I see."was all the Uchiha had to say, too shocked by the enginuity of such a jutsu to say anything more.

"Now Itachi, I'm going to need a quarter of a litre of your mother's blood to create the blood clone, and then I'm going to need you to kill the clone immediately, I've never tried this with a clone before, since the clone has an independent mind, we cannot be sure if it will follow mine or Mikoto chan's instructions." Explained Minato.

Itachi knew that his sensei was right, he had been wondering the same thing himself, If her blood and her chakra was used to make the clone, than why would it follow Minato sensei's instructions? Even if he was the only one who could deactivate the clone jutsu,that did not necessarily mean that the clone was obliged to follow his instructions. Itachi, realising that they were pressed for time, decided to speed things up, Sasuke was due to arrive soon and his time limit for the completion of the mission would come to an end soon, he would need to get out of here as soon as possible, to become a missing ninja and to join the Akatsuki as a spy for his sensei, for the sake of his village, and for the sake of his family and the ninja world.

"So, this is good bye, for now." Said Itachi, trying to conceal his emotions about being separated for such a long time from his kaa chan and pseudo Tou san, and about what he was about to do to his own little brother.

Everything went according to plan so far, he gained permission from the sandaime to spare his brother, he massacred the clan, manipulated his kaa chan into activating her ultimate sharingan, faked her death, organised for her to be taken care of by the person he trusts the most, he killed the blood clone and his kaa chan would be able to get the part of her soul trapped in the clone back when her fake body is cremated as promised by the sandaime upon his request that she not be buried but cremated, which would prompt Minato sensei to deactivate the jutsu once the clone died. Not even a hyuga would be able to tell that the body was a fake, when the blood clone dies, the chakra used to maintain the jutsu manifests itself as the chakra residue that is found in the chakra coils of all corpses, a hyuga would not find this to be suspicious because he or she would have expected to see this chakra residue within the chakra coils of the corpse. This was in effect, the ultimate fake corpse jutsu. Now all he had to do was to take care of his brother and be gone.

"Itachi, how is he, how's my son doing lately, have things gotten any better?" asked Minato, this was the first thing that he wanted to know, but he had saved it for last because of the situation, but now he was at his limit.

Itachi only looked down at that, this was the question that he was also dreading to answer. It did not matter how much his sensei told him that it was not his fault, he couldn't help it but to feel responsible for the blonde's suffering, he failed to even convince his own little brother to befriend his sensei's son. It was no secret that the blonde had absolutely no friends inside the village or anywhere for that matter.

He and his mother both tried to help the blonde though whenever they could. Actually, Mikoto had attempted on many occasions to adopt the blonde bundle of energy into the family as her third son. Not only would she be able to provide him with everything he needed, but he would also have the protection of a powerful clan behind him and receive the proper training he deserved. Even Fugaku had supported the idea and even encouraged Mikoto not to give up until she succeeded with her attempts, though Itachi had suspected that he might have had a different motive than his Kaa chan did.

Nevertheless none of her attempts to adopt little Naruto kun were even considered by the sandaime hokage, in fact, her efforts had only served to further isolate the clan from the rest of the village because the sandaime Hokage and his advisers only saw this as further proof that the Uchiha clan were responsible for the kyubi attack and were now trying to retrieve the kyubi by adopting its jinchuuriki into the clan.

"I'm sorry sensei, but not much has changed. Not many people are willing to be associated with him and those that do are kept at a distance from him by Sandaime sama. Ironically, it is because not many are willing to be associated with him that the ones that are end up visiting Ibiki. Sandaime sama believes that those that are willing to be associated with him have ulterior motives and so refuses them access to Naruto kun, further isolating him from the village. I tried to take him in as an apprentice six months ago but I was refused, Hokage sama insisted that Jiraiya sama would come back at any moment and take him in as a student. Up until now I've been protecting him from a distance, but there is only so much I can do while remaining anonymous and without alerting his A.N.B.U guards and sometimes being forced to leave the village for weaks on missions. I'm sorry sensei." Apologised the Uchiha genius.

"I see." Said Minato, looking at the ground in sadness.

"What about Sasuke, is he also to come with us?" asked Minato.

"No, Sasuke will remain here in konoha." Said Itachi with determination in his eyes, eyes that showed that nothing short of devine intervention would succeed in changing his mind.

"Itachi, are you sure about this? I don't see why I couldn't take Sasuke kun with us, we could easily make another fake corpse for him." Asked Minato, carrying Mikoto in his arms bridal style with concern in his eyes, not even trying to hide his concern for his apprentice and surrogate son.

"No sensei, Sasuke can never be allowed to find out about the truth of what happened here today, _the Uchiha clan is a noble, proud, and loyal clan of the great village of Konoha, _I need Sasuke to maintain this belief and become konoha's greatest protector, and to do that for him, I need to give him a dream, an important goal in his life, to become strong enough to defeat the one who betrayed and murdered his clan, to rebuild the Uchiha clan of Konoha and to become so strong that there will never be another massacre for as long as he is alive and thereafter, this is the only way I can do this for him, this bond of hatred between us will be his salvation in the end, and he'll become one of the greatest heroes of konoha for defeating one of the village's worst criminals." Said Itachi with convinction.

'_Itachi, there is nothing I can do to change your mind about this is there? Sigh...you're not the one that is going to have to explain this to Mikoto, I'm the one that's going to have to deal with her righteous fury.' _Thought Minato fearfully.

"I see, in that case, let me be on my way, good luck Itachi." Said Minato.

"Minato sensei!" said Itachi hastily, stopping the blonde legend from vanishing with his Kaa chan.

"Yes, Itachi, what is it?" asked Minato with concern, it was not like his student to hesitate, no matter what the circumstances, Itachi was the epitome of emotional control and professionalism. The fact that he was delaying his departure sent warning bells ringing into his ears, perhaps this whole ordeal was too much for him to deal with alone, he was only thirteen years old after all.

"Sensei, you do realise what is going to happen when Okaa chan and Kushina sama meet don't you, how do you plan do deal with it?" asked Itachi.

"Huh...?" was Minato's intellectual reply, it seems his student wasn't at the brink of an emotional breakdown after all.

Itachi sighed at his sensei's cluelessness. For all his intelligence and perceptiveness, his sensei was sometimes completely clueless when it came to predicting the emotional reactions of the people closest to him.

"Sensei, Kushina sama is going to find out that you lied about Naruto's status in the village hidden in the leaves, or rather, that you didn't say anything about his status, you do know that one of the first questions okaa chan is going to ask her is why she left Naruto kun alone in the village... don't you?" asked Itachi.

Minato felt like the whole world was collapsing on him when he heard that. Visions of a giant, demonic Kushina with red eyes, elongated fangs and clawed hands plucking out his limbs one by one screeming about betrayal and making him pay for hurting her sochi kun assaulted his mind. He was so frightened he almost dropped the beautiful Uchiha matriah, whom he was carrying bridal style in his arms in preparation for his departure.

"I'm going to die aren't I!"

"Probably." Said Itachi.

"Fuck!" cursed Minato.

_**END FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

"Get ready Itachi san, we're almost there." Said Kisame, breaking his ice cold partner from is trip through memory lane, they had been travelling for almost 6 hours now in silence, something Kisame had initially struggled to get used to, but had come to adapt to his teenage partner's silent preferences over time.

"Hmm...Kisame, I'll take care of the hunter ninja, you and Samehada just focus on finding Naruto kun's body, your under water abilities are afterall the main reason that we were chosen for this specific mission, understood?" ordered the Uchiha with an aura of authority.

"Tche... why do you always get all the fun, can't I at least chop off just a few of their limbs before you fight them?" whined Kisame childishly, though never loosing his trademark predatory grin.

"Kisame...!" warned Itachi.

"Hai hai hai, It has been a long time since the last time me and Samehada went for a swim anyway." Grumbled Kisame.

"Good." Replied Itachi.

"_This is good, this will give me a chance to send one of the crows to inform sensei about the fate of his son without Kisame's notice." _Thought Itachi with a bit of relief.

**Kumogakure no Saito...**

"Bee! You better let me go now or else I'm going to...um...I'm going to make you feel a lot of pain you bastard!" Shouted Yugito in fury, directing all her killing intent at the hachibi jinchuuriki, also known as Kirabi or Killer B.

Killer B is a dark-skinned man with a muscular build, as well as blonde hair and a goatie. On his right shoulder is a tattoo with the kanji for "iron", which is the _Iron Armour Seal _that was used to seal the hachibi into him, and on his left cheek is a tattoo of a bull's horn and he is wearing oval shaped sunglasses and a white forehead protector. He also has the standard one strap over one shoulder flak jacket of kumogakure no saito and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck, Killer B also carries seven swords on his back.

"Chill yo, I'm just taking orders from my big bad bro, I can't let you go coz that's big no no, oh yeah, Weee!" replied Killer B with his right hand pointing towards the sky.

Oh how she wished she was also a _perfect _jinchuuriki, then she would show this asshole for not only restraining her but to even go so far as to torture her with that irritating garbage that he seems to believe is rap. She couldn't believe this was happening, she didn't bring that boy all the way here just so that he would be put through her uncle's cruel interrogation methods, she brought him here to give him a better life where he wouldn't have to feel the sadness, loneliness, and betrayal that he was obviously subjected to. And now she couldn't stop this cruel fate at the hands of her uncle because this big baboon had her restrained with those stupid octobull tentacles. If she were a perfect jinchuuriki then this would be almost child's play, she would just manifest one or two of nibi's limbs and tear these stupid tentacles to shreds.

She now truly realised the true limitations she had as an _imperfect _jinchuuriki, and there were quite a few, especially in her current predicament. She wasn't a bad or a failure of jinchuuriki by any standards, nibi had adopted Yugito as her own kitten and willingly gave her chakra to the blonde beauty whenever she needed it, without trying to wrestle control away from the blonde. Because of her bond with nibi, Yugito could perform a full transformation into her bijuu and not have to worry about losing control and going on a rampage, she could use her one tailed state and intitial jinchuuriki state with even greater mastery. So what was the difference between her and a perfect jinchuuriki? Yugito had not been able to comprehend that up until just recently.

To become a perfect jinchuuriki, a person needed to overcome their true self and than defeat and subdue their bijuu in a one on one battle. Following that, the host would pull out the bijuu's chakra and merge it with his own, effectively taking the chakra for him, or herself. With this method, a jinchuuriki would effectively, become a perfect jinchuuriki.

Now what were the differences between a perfect jinchuuriki such as Killer B and a Jinchuuriki like Yugito. For one, Killer B didn't have to worry about the adverse effects of using the hachibi's chakra, not even when he performed a full transformation because he had made the chakra his own, it now belonged to him, whereas Yugito would be continuously sustaining damage to her body because of the corrosive nature of youki, not just that but her own chakra would be corroded by the youki in her chakra coils until she couldn't keep up the transformation anymore and would eventually passout if she did not stop using nibi's chakra. She also couldn't use nibi's limbs at her whim without entering her two tailed state whereas Killer B could just whoop out a tentacle out of nowhere like it was any one of his arms or legs, just like he was doing now to restrain her.

She could break out if she used her one tailed state, but she was forbidden to use it inside the village, much less inside the raikage tower, just outside the raikage's office. Not only would that attract squadrants of A.N.B.U, Jounin, and even Chuunin of the village to their location, but worst of all, she would have to face her uncle's wrath if she broke his laws, she was ashamed of her cowardice but she would face anything else but not her uncle's wrath, anything but that.

"Bee! Please, I have to stop uncle, you know how he is, he's going to hurt him, I just know it! Let me go damn it let me GO!"

"Why am I not surprised, what are you two imbeciles up to now?" asked a cold, feminine voice, causing B to look down the corridor at the three familiar figures walking towards him and his niece.

"Samui, what are you doing here...never mind that, get this fool and his tentacles off of me!" said Yugito in anticipation, knowing that there was no possible way that her best friend wouldn't help her.

"I will, as soon as you tell me what the hell is going on." Replied the girl now known as Samui, a 15 year old, fair skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. She has blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut at the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders with an almost permanent stoic expression. She is wearing a very low cut outfit with a mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only and has a tanto strapped horizontally across her lower back.

"Oh no! What if the hachibi and nibi have taken over B sensei and Yugito, what if they fight and destroy half of the village before E sama can stop them? What if the other hidden villages find out about it and attack us in our moment of weakness and...and..."stuttered the over imaginative 15 year old male known by the name Omoi, a dark-skinned Kumo shinobi with short, spiky white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the waers a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood with red bandage handguards, a Kumogakure forehead protector and shin guards. He carries a long sword on his back and is almost always sucking on a lollipop.

"Oh would you quit it with your over imaginative, pessimistic bullshit you idiot!" shouted Karui with a tick mark on her forehead before kicking her teammate across the torso, sending him flying down the corridor. Karui is a beautiful, dark skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She's wearing a long, short sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earings, fishnet stockings,thing-high boots with white soles and kumogakure forehead protector which she wears like a bandana and carries a long sword on her back.

"Yugito captured the kyubi jinchuuriki and bro is gonna interrogate him yo." Explained B casually, oblivious to the disbelieving stares of his three students, even Samui failed to keep a cool head upon hearing the news, temporarily losing her stoic expression in exchange for a rather stupefied expression, though she was relatively quick to recover compared to her teammates. Karui however did not even bother to hide her shock and was very vocal about it.

"What! I thought the kyubi was supposed to be dead, didn't the Yondaime Hokage kill it!" screeched Karui in bewilderment.

"No, he sealed it into his own son, Namikaze Naruto." Said Yugito, from her position on the floor, still restrained by B's tentacles.

"What, no way, you're lying! Is this some kind of prank? I expected something like this from B sensei, but you too,Yugito!" shouted Karui, pointing an accusing finger at the nibi jinchuuriki.

"Shut up! I'm not lying! How dare you compare me to this oversized moron" replied Yugito heatedly, matching Karui's accusing stare with equal intensity.

"Yugito, how did you defeat the kyubi jinchuuriki, surely someone able to contain the kyubi would have been well trained by konoha, and with the power of the kyubi on his side, more so if he really is the Yondaime Hokage's son. It couldn't have been that easy, you don't even look like you've been in a tough battle, or any battle what so ever...?" said Samui in a questioning/demanding tone.

"Stop saying that! I didn't capture him, I saved him!" shouted Yugito irritably.

"In that case, I have made my decision, I will not help you escape B sensei until you have told me everything from the beginning, now...spill it out." Demanded Samui, ignoring Yugito's betrayed expression.

"Y-you can't do this to me!"said Yugito, eyes wide in disbelief.

"We just did."Said Karui and Samui simultaneously, with evil looking identical smirks on their faces.

"Guys, what if Raikage sama..."

"Shut Up Shut Up Shut Up Omoi! We're not gonna tolerate your bull shit today so just shut up!" screamed Karui, effectively silencing her idiotic teammate.

"You know Yugito, the sooner you tell us what we want to know, the sooner you can return to your kyubi boyfriend." Said Samui off handedly.

"S-shut up, he's not my boyfriend!"sputtered Yugito with a small red hue on each of her cheeks.

"Good, then I will take him for myself, he will give me strong children one day, jinchuurikiof the kyubi, and son of the legendary yellow flash, I cannot think of anything better. Besides, If he looks anything like that man, then he is obviously a very hot man, a very good specimen of the male species if you ask me, thank you" Said Samui casually.

"W-what!" sputtered Yugito and Karui simultaneously.

"What?"asked Samui with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-you whore! I won't let you have him, he's mine!" shouted Yugito in anger, unconsciously pulling on her bijuu's chakra, entering her initial jinchuuriki state.

"Yours huh, so you've already tasted the waters huh you naughty cat, so what was he like?" asked Samui with a small, mischievious smirk.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, j-just shut up, you tricked me into saying that!" sputtered Yugito.

"Right, sure I did, now, tell us what really happened, or I'll tell Raikage sama about your little secret." Said Samui, causing yugito to blush in embarrassment mixed with anger.

"Tche...fine, I'm not going to fall for your tricks anymore you evil witch, I'll tell you what happened."said Yugito with resignation.

**Raikage's Office...**

"A sama, the prisoner is about to regain consciousness!" exclaimed Mabui,

"Nani! I should give the gaki my iron claw for keeping the raikage waiting for so long!" replied A, dropping his weights on the ground while walking towards his chair, with Mabui standing behind him respectfully.

Meanwhile Naruto watched the proceedings trying to put on a fearless but passive expression, trying to suppress his nerves while at the same time bringing forth his analytical mind. It wasn't everyday that a person was attacked by their sensei, almost killed, met your other self and transported to an enemy village only to wake up chained to a chair in what is obviously, by appearance, a ninja village leader's office.

He didn't know what to make of the man sitting across the table from him, a man referred to by just the letter "A" going by what he'd heard from the beautiful woman standing slightly behind him on his left. Even more unusual, at least to Naruto, was the man's appearance and the sheer size of the man. The only person he had met that could even rival this man in size was maybe the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, but even then Jiraya had nowhere near the muscle composition of this person. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he probably would never have believed that a shinobi could possess this kind of body, and that was saying something. The man also had dark skin with blond hair combed backwards, a small moustache and a goatie, he is shirtless with gold bangle bracelets on each wrist which have protrusions that can jut out when he attacks and also has a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre. To Naruto, the most telling feature on the man's person was the Raikage's cloak and hat on the man's body and head respectively.

_'I'm just a genin from Konoha, the only reason I would have to be interrogated by the raikage himself is because they know about Kyu, I'm already at a disadvantage, what if they want to extract Kyu to use it as a weapon, no...I can't die here, I'll have to find a way to convince them to let me live, there's too much I still have to do, I won't die until I get my revenge' _thought Naruto, trying to steel his resolve.

_' I wonder, is this girl the Nibi Jinchuuriki that Kyu told me about, I've never seen someone so beautiful and elegant before, the closest that comes to mind is Kurenai san.' _Thought Naruto staring at Mabui curiously.

"Don't you know that it is rude to stare, boy?" asked Mabui nonchalantly.

"I've never met someone quite as beautiful as you, Yugito san?" Said Naruto sincerely.

Mabui, a beautiful, dark skinned girl wearing a very formal attire consisting of a long sleeveless dress shirt and skirt, with a pair of long earrings and wears her light-grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. She found herself struggling to contain the blush that threatened to appear on her face. She didn't know whether she felt insulted and angry, or flattered and charmed by the blonde's comment.

_'I suppose it depends on whether he is being sincere about this or if he is just another nasty pervert, but looking at his eyes, he does seem to be sincere about this, maybe he is just stating his honest opinion.' _Thought Mabui.

"Arigatou Namikaze san, demo, please refer to me as Mabui, and while we're at it, would you care to explain to us how it is that you know about Yugito? We were under the impression that you were unconscious throughout your trip to Kumogakure no saito?" saked Mabui, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Naruto's eyes wdened slightly in surprise before rapidly recomposing himself, though it was already too late, both Mabui and A seeing through the blonde's attempts to hide his emotions.

_'Kuso! She isn't Yugito, way to jump to conclusions Naruto, I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake, now their gonna ask how I knew about Yugito!'_

"Kyubi no Gaki, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the man I admire and hate the most, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, child of the former Jinchuuriki of the kyubi, Uzumaki Kushina, do you know who I am, and where you are?" asked the Yondaime Raikage, getting straight to the point. A knew from his reaction that the blonde would try to lie to them, but that was no problem for him, he would let the boy think that he had him fooled for now, the boy would soon learn why no one messed with the raikage.

"H-how...!" sputtered the blonde, the shock and surprise on his face this time clear for the whole world to see.

_'This is imposible! How do they know who I am, wait a minute...could it be that they found my shinobi licence inside my pockets, it is possible, seeing as it seems I've been cleaned up and given new clothes. No! I'm missing something, that still would not explain how he knew about me being the Yondaime's son, I only just found out myself for kami's sake and I still do not if Kakashi was telling the truth or not!' _Thought the blonde frantically.

"Do not be surprised Namikaze san, we know all about what happened between you and Kakashi san at the valley of the end, and even if we didn't, we would have figured out who you were regardless. A sama has a history with your father, and your mother for that matter. We knew who you were as soon as we laid eyes on you, your bijuu and your Uzumaki heritage made it all the more obvious to us," explained Mabui indifferently, her eyes now displaying none of her thoughts and emotions, she was now no longer Mabui, just a nameless shinobi completing her mission.

Naruto didn't know how to react to this situation, this was not what he expected at all. He expected them to know about Kyubi of course, Kyubi did mention that they were going to cut their connection after all, so that was quite obvious. He expected somewhat that they would know his name from his shinobi license, but for them to know about what happened between him and his former sensei at the valley of the end? How could that be, the way this woman said it also seemed to imply that they didn't just know what occurred, but they know the exact details of what was said too, but the most mind boggling thing to him was that she seemed to insinuate that just looking at him was enough to come to the conclusion that he was the fourth's son. Was it really that obvious, even for people outside of konoha?

_'Kyubi said that Yugito was the one that brought me here, to Kumo, in that case then the only logical explanation is that she was there from the time I was fighting Sasuke, either she has good hearing from her bijuu, like I do from kyubi, or she has incredible stealth abilities, or both. Nonetheless, I've lost a bit of the advantage I had in this interrogation, but maybe this is not such a bad thing, if I choose my words correctly, I could use my so called lineage to stop them from extracting the Kyubi, they did try to kidnap Hinata for her bloodline didn't they? If all else fails I could offer them a kinjutsu and information about Akatsuki, surely they would want to protect Yugito wouldn't they?' _Thought Naruto, dreading the possibility of losing his life through a bijuu extraction. He didn't need to see it or experience it to know how painful it might be to die via that method, he didn't even want to know what it was like, he would take any kind of torture then having Kyu ripped out of him.

**"Lightning Style: Chakra Thread Interrogation Method!" **said Mabui with her hands held out towards the blonde, sending threads of chakra towards and around the blonde.

"Wait...What are you doing?" asked Naruto fearfully.

_'Damn this reminds me of the jutsu Kagero used against me to attack my heart directly, except with lighting chakra this time. Is she also planning to attack my cardio vascular system? Damn it I can't die here!" _Thought Naruto desperately.

"This is a jutsu of my creation, it is the ultimate interrogation method used to interrogate the most dangerous and high level criminals, the ability to use this jutsu is one of the reasons I was chosen to become A sama's assistant and secretary." Explained Mabui while maneuvering the threads towards the blonde's spine.

"I-I see." The blonde said, almost sighing in relief.

'_So it isn't an assassination technique after all that was close!'_

"Don't get too comfortable though, I guarantee that this will hurt a lot, it will be the worst kind of pain you have ever felt in your life." Said Mabui casually.

"I doubt that...GWAAAAH! Arg...aaaaaaaaah!" screamed the blonde at the top of his lungs, his body rocking violently from the unbearable pain subjected to his body. Screw bijuu extraction, this was the fucking worst and most painful thing that could happen to a person, the word pain was an understatement here, this feeling could not be described by any words in his vocabulary, the only way to describe it would be for him to invent a whole new word to describe it, a whole new vocabulary even. 60 seconds later the pain stopped just as Naruto was starting to think of ways to commit suicide and end his misery

"By attaching my chakra threads to your spine, I can use my lightning element to take control of your whole nervous system by manipulating your neural impulses. Using this method, I can heighten your pain receptors and subject you to the worst kind of pain imaginable in any part of your body, genitals included. Do you understand what this means, Namikaze san?" asked Mabui.

"H-hai, I understand." Said Naruto with an almost audible gulp.

_'So this is what it feels like to be a prisoner, is this how Kyu feels behind the cage? I should try and make things a little bit more comfortable for him as soon as I can, that is, if the Raikage will let me live to see another day, he did say he hated my father after all.' _Thought the blonde Namikaze.

"Good, now remember, it would do you no favours to try and lie to us, I can do more then to just manipulate your sense of pain, I am in complete sync with your nervous system,I can detect anything that occurs within your body, such as the increase or skip of the heart beat, increase in blood pressure, and all your other vital signs, any changes that occur when a person is lying will be detected. You wouldn't want me to make you feel an even worse kind of pain as before would you, Namikaze san?" asked Mabui with an all too sweet smile on her face.

"I...ahh...no, no mam!" replied the blonde fearfully.

"Good! He's all yours, A sama." Said Mabui in a chipper voice.

"Hn..Kyubi no gaki, we know for a fact that you have been unconscious for exactly four and a half days, and in all that time, this is the first time you have regained consciousness, so how did you know about Yugito?"asked A in his regular booming, no nonsense, and aggressive manner.

_'Damn, this is probably one of the things Kyu wanted me to avoid talking about. I have no choice now, I've already given myself away by speaking about Yugito, anything but the truth will be an obvious lie, and there is no way I'm going to have Mabui use that cursed technique on me again.' _Thought the blonde.

"Um...well you see, it is a long story..."

"We have time Namikaze kun, we have all the time in the world, tell us everything." Cut in Mabui.

"Sigh...Hai...you see the seal on me was reinforced by the shinigami, apparently, my father used the **_dead demon consuming seal _**along with the four elements seal to seal the kyubi inside of me..GWAAAAAH AAAHHHH!" screamed Naruto in agony.

"W-What the FUCK! I didn't lie you bitch!" screamed the blonde in between ragged breaths.

"You didn't lie, but you completely avoided the question Namikaze san, that isn't what Raikage sama asked you..."

"Mabui..." said A in a calm manner.

"Hai, A sama?"

"This boy seems intelligent enough to me that he would know that he has no chance of fooling us in this situation, let him speak, he must have a good reason for telling us this information, besides, I'm interesting in hearing something about the seal that the greatest seal master created." Said A, a thoughtful frown etched on his facial features.

_'Hehe, so that's how it is, I thought so, they don't know enough about the seal or my father's sealing style for them to create and use an effective extraction jutsu, otherwise they would have probably not waited for me to wake up and simply done it anyway. And even if they did, they probably wouldn't be able to find a compatible host on such short notice, nor would they have a strong enough seal to hold the kyubi, if the difference in strength between Kyu and the nibi is anything to go by'_ Thought Naruto, not being aware that Kumo actually has two bijuu, one being the eight tails ox octopus.

"H-hai, gomenassai Raikage sama."

"Don't mention it, now, speak up, kyubi no gaki!." Ordered A with authority.

"Hai, um...as I was saying, the seal is reinforced by the shinigami and is thus, sentient."

"What does that mean exactly? Be more specific!"ordered A impatiently.

_'Geez, I thought Kages were supposed to be wise, calm, kind and understanding, shows what I knew, even the Sandaime Hokage was a two faced manipulative, lying bastard!' thought Naruto._

"Hai, what I mean is that the seal kinda has a mind of its own, to a certain extent of course. Up until recently, Kyu has been unable to contact me at will, unless I was in grave danger. This was for the most part, a result of the mechanics behind the seal combined with Kyubi's malicious intentions."

"The bijuu are known to be creatures of malice and destruction, even the nature of the chakra is as such, if your seal functioned like that, you would never be able to fully subdue your bijuu, perhaps your father is not as brilliant as people believe him to be." Said a in a taunting manner, trying to gauge the boy's temperament.

"I do not have any emotional attachments to that man, so if you were trying to insult me with that statement, then you have failed." Said Naruto without a care in the world.

_'If he was lying or in denial, Mabui would have detected it, so, he really doesn't care about his father, also, his views and beliefs about his home should already be in question if we consider what Yugito reported about his encounter with Hatake Kakashi, converting him to our side won't be as hard as I thought it would be, though admittedly, his views about hidden villages as a whole could become an issue in the matter.' _Thought A.

"Hn, so it would seem, carry on then!" said A with authority, and a little irritation too.

"When I said malicious intent, I wasn't talking about the malicious intent that a bujuu constantly releases naturally, I was talking about the malicious intent directed towards me, before recently, Kyubi would have never willingly made contact with me with any genuinely good intentions. You see, because of the shinigami, if I should die, then the kyubi will die too because the shinigami will come and collect his soul as stipulated by the agreement my father made with the shinigami. With the prospect of my pending death and a meeting with the shinigami, the seal allowed kyubi complete access to my body in order to save my life, and for the first time since he was sealed inside of me, kyubi was trying to filter his chakra into my chakra system with the intent to help me..."

"I see, if your life is in danger, the seal allows kyubi to make contact with you in order to save your life, or, should your life not be in danger, the seal will only allow contact if the kyubi does not have malicious intent towards you. When Hatake Kakashi tried to eliminate you, both conditions were met, giving the kyubi almost complete access to do as it pleases in order to save your life, is there anything we missed, Namikaze san?" asked Mabui

"No, Nothing." Said Naruto.

"How is any of this related to my question, how did you know about Yugito?"

"Yes, that was your question wasn't it, well, Kyubi and I are now on relatively good terms, we have established a link where kyubi has access to all my senses, while I was unconscious, he could still hear everything that was said outside of my mind, and he could sense the nibi's chakra the whole time, that is how I know about her." Explained Naruto.

_'So that's why he went into that whole explanation, if he had just said that kyubi heard everything, we would have immediately asked him to explain how that was possible, and even if we didn't, Raikage sama would have forced him to explain the workings of his seal at some point anyway. This boy has good foresight, he has probably already predicted most of the questions we are going to ask him and has prepared appropriate responses. This interrogation may be trickier then I initially thought._' Thought Mabui.

"I see, Namikaze Naruto, what do you plan to do now? Hatake Kakashi is a respected shinobi inside and outside of your home village, you on the other hand, are unknown outside of your village and loathed by everyone from inside your own home, no one would ever believe you if you just rocked up back home claiming that the copy ninja, who also happens to be the beloved Yondaime Hokage's student tried to eliminate you. Those that do believe you would pat him on the back and wish him better luck next time. So, what is it that you plan to do from here on out, Namikaze Naruto?" asked A, staring at the blonde in the eyes with intense scrutiny.

_There's something only another jinchuuriki could understand, the way people you've known all your life start to look at you differently..._

"What do I plan to do...?" said Naruto in a whisper, his eyes covered darkly by his spiky bangs.

_There's no looking back, and all you can see in front of you is darkness, fear, and loneliness._

"Hehe...ehehehe...I suppose I have no choice but to tell you, I'd hate it if I had to endure Mabui san's torture technique again..." said Naruto.

_'He's speaking to himself, has he gone mad, have we broken him?' _Thought Mabui sympathetically.

"Spit it out already Gaki!" ordered the Raikage impatiently.

"Jiraya the Toad Sannin, The Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and...The Copy Ninja of konoha, **_Hatake Kakashi_**! I'm going train my heart, body, and soul, and then...I'm going to use that strength to kill them all, all four of them! And then, and then...I'm going to get my revenge on my father and beloved mother, I'm going to destroy the place they cherish the most, I'm going to destroy the place they loved so much, the place they loved more than their own son, I'M GOING TO DESTROY KONOHA!" Shouted Naruto hysterically, his eyes displaying a synchronised combination of insanity, hate, anger, pain, and loneliness, the boy's outburst shocking and surprising the Raikage and his assistant with equal measure.

'_This boy, this is so sad its almost unbearable, has he lost all shreds of his humanity? Is he now just a mindless monster? He's gone mad, he doesn't even seem like he would be capable of loving someone, how did I not notice until now, or rather, how did he hide his insanity from us up until now?' _thought Mabui with pity.

"So, you finally reveal your true self, is this what the kyubi has warped you into, A mindless monster of destruction?" asked A

"Kyu and I might have different reasons, but that does not matter, our goal is the same, and that is the complete annihilation of Konohagakure no saito, that is a good enough reason for us to be allies. It is good enough for Kyu, and so it is for me." Explained Naruto neutrally, making the kumo duo wonder if the boy suffered from bipolar syndrome.

_Day after day I began to wonder what it is that I had become, I felt like a whole had been opened in my heart. The tailed beasts prey on that kind of heart so that they can run wild._

"Is that all your life is worth? How can you live like that, are you just the human shell of the monster inside of you...!"

"MABUI!" cut in A with his loud booming voice, blasting her with his killing intent, enough that it was even felt throughout the whole village.

"R-Raikage sama!" sputtered Mabui fearfully.

"You're out of line, apologise!" said the raikage with narrowed eyes.

"G-gomennassai Raikage sama, please forgive me for my outburst, I-I just got carried away with my emotions." Stammered the beautiful assistant.

"I'm not the one that you should apologise to..."

"B-but he's just a prisoner!" protested Mabui

"That was an order Mabui!" said A in a threatening manner.

"It is okay Raikage dono, I didn't expect her to understand, besides, she's right, I am a prisoner, and this is an interrogation, she doesn't have to be nice to me." Said Naruto in an overly calm manner.

"Hn, very well, you're forgiven for now, but don't let it happen again, Mabui, are we clear?" asked A.

"H-hai, A sama." Replied Mabui respectfully.

"It took me a while to make sense of it, but I see now, you're related to Nii Yugito, aren't you, Raikage dono?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

"Hn, what foolishness, what would make you believe such a thing?" asked A.

"Your reaction to Mabui calling me a monster, the only reason you would react in such a way, to the extent that you would chastise your own assistant for discriminating against a prisoner during an interrogation no less, is that you are biologically related to a jinchuuriki, there is no other possible explanation, given the circumstances." Retorted the blonde jinchuuriki.

'_Apart from that one outburst, this boy has displayed a great amount resolve, intelligence, perception, and level headedness for someone of his age group, to think he was able to make such an accurate conclusion even under such stressful circumstances based on that small lapse in control of my emotions. It makes me wonder if he didn't act that way earlier in order to gain a small measure of power over the proceedings of this interrogation. Nevertheless this boy is too talented to dispose of, but I have to find out a little bit more about him before I make any decisions.' _Thought A.

"Impressive, you really are your father's son, yes, I am related to both our jinchuuriki, Yugito is my niece and the Hachibi Jinchuuriki is my brother, Kirabi." Explained the Raikage.

"Two...Jinchuuriki..? You have the eight tails too?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"Yes, we have two bijuu, soon to have three." Explained A.

" I see...?" Said Naruto in a somber voice.

"I do not have a problem with your ambitions, Kumo and Konoha have always been enemies, if you wish to destroy them, then be my guest, the destruction of Konoha would only leave us with the title of sole strongest hidden village in the elemental nations. Demo..I can't help but ask, what are you going to do when you have achieved your goals, what will be left for you in this world?" asked A curiously.

"I...I haven't actually thought about it, I haven't planned that far ahead." Said Naruto.

"Every shinobi needs something to fight for, whether it be a goal, an ambition, it could even be someone that you fight for, maybe you want to protect your friends, your lover, or your family. A shinobi without a reason to fight might as well be a dead shinobi." Said A with a wise voice.

_'Gaara had his sister and brother, Yugito and the Eight tails guy have the raikage as a brother, but what about me? Who do I have to fight for, I have no real friends, not even Kyu can be considered a real friend at the moment, my family abandoned me, and everyone I have ever loved were just fake pretenders who only manipulated and deceived me? What do I do after I have completed my goal? I don't know the answer to that.' _Though Naruto.

"Raikage dono, If I may ask, what is it that you fight for?" asked Naruto.

"I fight for many reasons, I love kumogakure with my whole heart, I fight so that I can protect each an everyone inside my home, my niece and brother, my friends, Mabui and Dodai, my personal body guards and friends, C and Darui, My brother's students, Karui, Omoi, and Samui. I fight for all of them, for my people, I have attained this title so that I can protect all of them, so that I can protect my home. This is why I fight!." Said A in a proud voice.

_'A sama,this is why the people of kumo love him so much, It is almost like a telepathic connection, like the people of our village can feel his love for them radiating from the raikage tower, you truly are a source of inspiration for our people.' _Thought Mabui.

_I was overcome with fear like I had never known...I wanted to die...Ninjutsu, sense, ability, lineage, virtue, none of these things are what a jinchuuriki truly needs...what they truly need is something to fill up that whole in their heart. Anything! If they can just find anything to give them strength!_

_'He has people who love him that he wants to protect? Where would I find such person...? Yugito...She...she saved me from drowning. Dark Naruto heard her crying when we were unconscious, I felt her despair and heartache, she was crying for me even though she did not know me. Why...Why would she do that, she is related to the Raikage, and if I can judge from the Raikage's behaviour, they are very close. She has everything to fight for here, why would she care that much about a stranger, it doesn't make sense. I was unconscious at the time, in fact, I was dead, so she couldn't have been pretending, why would she have needed pretend for a dead person? I-I have to know her, I have a lot of questions to ask her, I- I have to protect her, this is the only thing I can do for her.'_

"I'm going to protect her..." whispered Naruto to himself.

"I can't hear you, speak up Gaki!" ordered A.

"I'm going to protect Yugito, that is my purpose as a ninja!" exclaimed Naruto, giving the raikage a penetrating stare with his deep blue eyes, his eyes shining with determination and conviction.

"N-nani?" was A and Mabui's simultaneous reply, their eyes as wide as dinner plates from surprise.

"Yugito, I want to know her, to be friends with her, and to protect..."

"But why!" exclaimed Mabui, cutting out the blonde mid sentence.

"You don't even know her at all, why would you want to protect her? You don't even know what she looks like for Kami's sake!" exclaimed Mabui incredulously. She just had to know the answer to this, it didn't make sense at all, she knew he wasn't lying otherwise she would have detected the lie with her **_chakra thread interrogation method_**, as a woman who took pride in her knowledge, understanding, and intelligence, finding herself unable to understand a 12 year old kid just did not sit well with her.

"Yugito is the first and only person that has ever done something nice for me out of the goodness of her heart, without deceiving me, without keeping secretes from me, and without any ulterior motives. She is the only person to ever cry for me, to truly sympathise with me and to share my pain. I didn't need to see her face for her feelings to reach me because her heart was genuine. She said she wanted to be friends with me, I-I want to give that friendship a chance, I-I will try and place my faith in another one more time, I'll do it, if it will make her happy. I will protect her with everything I have, even if I have to place my life on the line to do it, even if I have to sacrifice my life to do it." Explained the blonde, all the while a lone tear falling from his left eye.

_A, you have yourself a good family, and good followers, as do I...The next time we meet we will be putting the title of 'Kage' on the line. What does your brother hold most important? You'd better realise what it is before he becomes neither a jinchuuriki nor a person._

_'B's cousin, G, and my arch enemy, Namikaze Minato, seeing this boy before me, I think I have finally come to understand the meaning behind your words. If Yugito does not fill up the void in his heart, then this boy will lose himself to his hate, there won't be anything different between him and the tailed beast inside of him.' _Thought the Raikage.

"I see, so then, you'll join the Kumogakure shinobi corps?" asked A rhetorically.

"I never said anything about joining Kumo." Retorted the blonde Uzumaki.

"Hn, foolish child, how do you expect to protect Yugito if you don't become a shinobi of this village, do you honestly think that I would ever allow a rogue shinobi to come and go as they please in my village? Listen here Gaki!" ordered the raikage hastily, cutting the blonde out before he could retort.

"Just because someone is physically intact, does not mean they are not broken. Protecting someone does not mean that you just protect them from physical harm, If you want to protect someone, then you should be willing to protect not just their body, but their heart and mind too. I can see that you do not quite understand my words Gaki, in which case, let me ask you this, what do you think would happen to Yugito if Kumogakure was destroyed? If she lost all of her loved ones from the destruction, her uncle and leader, her best friends, her family, what do you think would happen to her, Gaki?" asked A.

_'Now, let us see just how much he truly wishes to protect her.'_

"I-I see, Yugito's heart is represented by all the things that she holds dear to her, if anything bad happened to those things, she would be heartbroken. Everything that is dear to her is here in Kumo, If I wish to protect her, then I have to protect her heart, if I wish to protect her heart, than I have to protect everything that is dear to her, and if I wish to do that, then I have to protect Kumogakure no saito. Is that what you're saying?" asked Naruto.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Replied A.

_'Damn, I did not wish to be tied down to another hidden village, but I have no choice, A is right, this is the only way I can truly protect Yugito, besides, its not like he would just let me go if I refused his offer, he would probably keep me imprisoned until he could find another host for Kyu. Probably take some dna samples too before he disposes of me, its the only other logical thing to do.' _Thought Naruto.

"Alright fine, I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto swear my loyalty, service and allegiance to the Raikage and Kumogakure from this day on until the day I die." Vowed Naruto.

"Mabui...?"

"He did not lie sir, he truly means it." Said Mabui with a happy smile on her face.

"I see, Naruto..."

"Hai, Raikage sama?" asked the blonde respectfully.

"Naruto, we know about your dream to become Hokage when you were still a konoha shinobi, how would you like to become the Godaime Raikage?" asked A, almost giving the other two heart attacks from shock and stress.

"What! A sama, you can't be serious, how can you trust him with something like this!" exclaimed Mabui disapprovingly.

"R-Raikage? H-have you gone senile old man!" asked Naruto with wide eyes.

"I don't think I am, you have all the characteristics of a great leader. Your history, lineage and current actions have proven to me that you have what it takes become the greatest raikage Kumo has ever had. Throughout this interrogation you have displayed a great amount of patience and kept a level head the whole time despite the stressful and no doubt scary circumstances that you have found yourself in. You're very good with information, you're good at hiding information and especially, gathering information from small things that most people might not take note of, like how you were able to determine my relation to Yugito. You're humble enough to take into consideration other people's opinions instead of just sticking to your stubborn ways, this is a good character trait for a Kage. Sacrifice, Naruto, the life of a village leader is a life of sacrifice, a Kage must be willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of his loved ones, thus because a Kage loves everyone in his village, he must sacrifice himself for the sake of his village. Your resolve to sacrifice your freedom and your own goals to become Kumo's protector for Yugito's sake, this is proof to me that you have the character suited for this role, Gaki, you were born to be a leader. And last but not least, the lineage, the strong body type bloodline of the Uzumaki clan and their longetivity, and the inborn talent for seals and barrier arts of the Uzumaki clan, it also says nothing against you that your father was only one of, if not the greatest shinobi to ever grace the elemental nations and a village leader himself, there is no doubt in my mind that you will become strong enough to be considered for that role under the right tutorship, which is why I have decided to make you my apprentice!" said A dramatically.

"W-what!" asked Naruto, his eyes widening even more to impossible levels.

"A sama, you can't possibly do this, no one has ever been able to master your nintaijutsu, not even your brother, what makes you think this kid can?" asked Mabui hastily.

"Hn, I told already, this boy has the lineage to do it. I learned a lot of things from my father, and I was even able to master his nintaijutsu and surpass him in speed, but I was never able to match his raw strength, physical force and durability. I believe that this boy has the potential to do it, he has the body strength, durability, longetivity, massive and potent chakra chakra of the Uzumaki clan, his Uzumaki lineage is part of the reason that I believe he can surpass my even my father in strength. His father on the other hand was incredibly fast, fast enough to avoid my attacks even at my full speed, he had incredible reflexes too, as the son of the only man to ever match my speed, as a Namikaze, I'm confident that this boy can surpass my speed, do you understand now, Mabui, Do you understand why this boy will become the greatest Raikage!" asked A.

"H-hai, raikage sama." Answered Mabui.

_'This guy, he fought the Yondaime Hokage, and lived to tell the story, he must be really strong, and he's going to train me? This is definitely the best case scenario, I never imagined that I would find a teacher to help me get strong so soon, I never even expected to find a teacher period, except for Kyu.' _Though Naruto in disbelief.

"Naruto..." said A, breaking the sun kissed blond from his thoughts.

"H-hai, R-raikage sama..." answered Naruto.

"You do not have to call me that anymore, my nintaijutsu is a clan technique, I will only teach my techniques to family..."

"Then why did you make me your apprentice, what are you going to teach me then!" asked Naruto, a little disappointed that he would not be learning any new techniques to add to his small jutus arsenal.

_Anything! If they can just find anything to give them strength!_

_'G, this is what you were talking about isn't it? Yugito will be this boy's source of strength, but, maybe...maybe I can help too' _Thought A.

"Naruto, forget about your old life, you are no longer Namikaze, nor are you Uzumaki, you are now my son, and I am your father, your new name is...Yotsuki N!" said A with a serious expression etched on his face.

"W-what did you say?" asked shock, it was only through his strong will and determination that he wasn't unconscious from fainting, this was almost too much of a shock for him to handle.

'_A sama...you..' _thought Mabui.

"You are now part of the Yotsuki clan and you will be moving into my clan compound to live with me, Killer B, and Yugito." Said A.

This time his strong will and determination were not enough for him to remain conscious, it was just too much to handle, sure he wanted to protect her, sure he wanted to become friends and get to know her better, but to live with her! That was unfortunately too much of a shock for the blonde.

"A sama, I think you broke the poor boy." Said Mabui, trying to stifle a fit giggles.

"Hn."

**00000000000000000000**

**Following Morning: Yotsuki Compound...**

"Ohayo Killer B san, Yugito san" Said a short pre teen with spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes and three whisker like markings on each of his cheeks. He is wearing light navy ninja pants with white bandages wrapped around the ankles and dark blue ninja sandals on his lower half with a dark black tight fitting shirt on his torso.

"Naruto kun!" exclaimed Yugito, appearing in front of the blonde and suffocating him in a strong embrace before he could react.

"Yo what it do Mr nine you're late for breakfast, come on and eat yo coz you need it to keep your head steadfast, oh yeah! Wheee!" greeted Killer B with his usual swagger, only to be cut off by a sandal to the face.

"Shut up B! We don't want to hear that nonsense this early in the morning!" shouted Yugito in fury, giving Naruto a chance to regain his breathe, though he secretly would have preferred to have remained in her embrace a little longer, her chest cushions felt quite nice on his face, even if they restricted his ability to breathe, it was a small sacrifice to pay if you asked him.

"Um Yugito san..."

"Call me Yugito nee chan or just Yugito chan, we're family now ok." Said Yugito with a radiant smile.

"Um...ok, Y-Yugito chan, I-I just wanted to apologise about last night, I promise it won't happen again." Replied Naruto with a shy smile, unable to supress the blush creeping onto his face. It was going to take forever to get used to receiving those beautiful smiles, no girl, apart from Ayame nee chan had ever smiled like that at him.

He felt embarrassed and ashamed of himself about what happened last night, and everything had been going so well for him until she caught him crying. After he woke up yesterday, he told A tou san everything he knew about the Akatsuki, everything he knew about konoha and even handed over the details of the only konoha kinjutsu he knew, the **_Kage Bunshin no jutsu. _**He was required to tell his new tou san everything about his abilities and current level, how much of the kyubi's tails he could control, about his red lightning ability that kyubi made for him, and how long he had been an official ninja. His chakra was then unsealed and Mabui had apologised for all the pain but he had just brushed it off as nothing and told her he didn't blame her for doing her job properly.

A then introduced him to his two new bodyguards, C and Darui. Apparently, Darui was going to be teaching him how to harness and control his ration affinity. He later met Yugito and her friends after that, Omoi, Karui, Samui, and his new uncle, Killer B. They were ordered to show him around the village and took him shopping for new outfits, they were nice people and he felt sure that he made good friends with them yesterday. They even bought him an expensive sword as a welcome present, Naruto had broken down and cried tears of joy and sorrow, joy because he was happy to have found people who didn't either hate him or found him annoying, people who seemed genuinely happy to have him around, to have him as a part of their lives. Even Kyu had been impressed and encouraged him to open up to them, apparently Kyu had the ability to sense emotions, especially negative emotions, and according to him, there was not a shred of negative emotion coming from anyone of them, no lies or deception whatsoever. He also cried tears of sorrow though, with all the things that had been happening with the introductions and interrogations, he hadn't had a chance to think about the past and the repressed emotions had just spiralled out of control.

Thank god Yugito had taken him home before he could further embarrass himself, he hated the worried looks that were on his new friend's faces because of him. He felt better now though, Yugito promised she would always be there for him and told him not to worry about the past anymore, she promised to be by his side forever and said she still wanted to be friends with him, even promised to help him get his revenge on konoha if he still wanted revenge. He couldn't remember anything beyond that though, he must have fallen asleep in her arms last night.

"Don't worry about it N kun, I told you, you don't have to hide anything from me, I'll always be there for you, I won't let anyone hurt you again." Said Yugito with a kind smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks, but...I'm going to get strong too, I'm also going to protect you." Said Naruto with a cocky smile, oozing so much determination that it was almost tangible.

"Hmm...don't get in over your head short stuff, how do you intend to protect me with such a small body, you're going to have to get taller if you want to protect me shorty." Said Yugito in between a fit of giggles.

"I-I'm not short! Besides, what does height have to do with my ability to protect you, height is overrated if you ask me." Said Naruto with a tick mark on his head.

"That is something only a short person would say." Said Yugito while ruffling Naruto's hair with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"T-teme..." said Naruto, greeting his teeth in an effort to contain his anger, damn her! How dare she tease him about his height, he'd show her, he'll become the tallest person in Kumo just to spite her, if only there was a way to train height that is.

_'Hmm...those two are acting like a typical little bro and older sis, you'd never think they only just met yesterday, that's good I guess, we'll treat Mr nine better then those konoha fools and make him a strong shinobi with powerful tools, Oh Yeah!' _Thought B.

"Mr Nine!" said B, breaking up the small banter between the two blondes.

"Bee san, what is it?" asked Naruto

"What is your training schedule, better tell me now while I'm still at the dinner table, Oh yeah!" said Killer B, causing a tick mark to appear on Yugito's forehead with a sweat drop on Naruto's.

"7a.m. until 12 p.m. is physical training with A tou san followed by a one hour break. 1p.m until 4.p.m I will be learning elemental manipulation with Darui sensei followed by another one hour break, and then from 5p.m. until 8 p.m. A tou san will be teaching me his nintaijutsu and after that I will have three hours where I can learn and practise sealing and barrier jutsu. The program will continue for five days per week, Monday to Friday."

"Has uncle gone senile! That's a ridiculous program even for a jinchuuriki, you can't possibly train for thirteen hours a day!" protested Yugito.

"Actually, Kyu has determined that my body can handle up to a maximum of fifteen and a half hours of training per day." Said Naruto.

"O-Oh..Okay, I guess its alright then." Said Yugito sheepishly.

"Mr Nine, What are you going to be doing on weekends?" asked Killer B with an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Um...I was just going to focus on sealing and barrier jutsu for the weekends and continue with Tou san's physical workout program, why?" asked Naruto.

"Wait a minute, whose going to teach you seals and barriers N kun?" asked Yugito

"I will be teaching myself with Kyu's help, Tou san gave me unrestricted access to all the sealing and barrier jutsu and knowledge that Kumo has because of my Uzumaki Heritage." Said Naruto.

"Oh...ok, makes sense I guess."

"Hmm...I was thinking, how about we work on your swordsmanship on Saturdays and your jinchuuriki training on Sundays?" asked Killer B

"A-Are you offering to train me, B san?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you should call me uncle B, or Hachibi sama!" said B.

**_'Don't you dare call him that Naruto, I will show you the worst kind of pain if you do, if anything, he should call us Kyubi sama!" _**said a voice inside Naruto's head.

_'Ok Ok, you don't have to shout so loud, geez! Are you trying to give me a headache?' _replied Naruto.

"Um...ok, thanks, I will definitely train with you, uncle B it is then, Kyu has threatened to give me the worst kind of pain if I call you Hachibi sama." Said Naruto.

"Hehehe...ehehehe...ahahahaha!" laughed Yugito out loud, her hands holding her stomach in mock pain.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Naruto, eyes narrowed curiously

"Oh Naruto kun, I never knew you were the submissive type, Kyu chan has a nice tight leash on you doesn't she ahahaha!" laughed Yugito.

"What do you mean _she_? What makes you think Kyu is a female?" asked Naruto.

"W-what, what makes _you _think she's a male?" asked Yugito.

"Because I have met him before, and talked to **him.**"said Naruto with an emphasises on the word "him."

_"What! Nibi, what's going on, I thought you said that Kyubi was a she?"_

**_"Hehehe, I know for a fact she is a female, what a naughty fox, playing mind games with her host, I bet she lied just so that she could spy on her host when he is naked, that pervert!" _**said Nibi.

_"Oh my god I don't believe it! Oh imagine the priceless look on Naru kun when he finds out"_

**_"Hmm...I wish I could see the priceless look on her face when you tell the boy, I guess his face will have to do for now" _**said Nibi.

_'What is she talking about? Kyu? Kyubi! Are you ignoring me! Kyu?' _shouted the blonde mentally._._

**_"..."_**

"Yugito, what are you talking about, what would make you believe that?" asked Naruto, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nibi told me." Said Yugito with a fake straight face, it was obvious to Naruto that she would like nothing better then to just laugh her head off at him if the twitching of her juicy lips was anything to go by.

"No way, no way man, you're lying!" said Naruto, pointing a shaky finger at Yugito.

"Actually, she's right Mr Nine, Hachibi sama said that Kyu is a girl with a lot of might, you fool, and tool, oh yeah!" said B.

Naruto hit the ground hard and lost consciousness...

**End Chapter**

**Next Chapter will be the beginning of the shipuuden arc, it will be a 2 and a half time skip.**

**I decided not to include Jiraya, Namikaze's, and the Konoha twelve's reactions in this chapter. Been reading a lot of stories lately, and from what I have seen, the best way to do this is after the time skip, so that I can explain both how they reacted in the past, and what they have done since then all in one go.**

****Anyway if anyone would be kind enough, please tell me what weapon Yagura, the 4th Mizukage uses and what abilities the weapon has, if any. This is crucial for the next two or three chapters, I need to write a battle scene for him. Alright thanks.****


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_**NEGOTIATIONS AND ALLIANCES**_

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own the Naruto Series or any other Anime elements that might be used in this Story.

**WARNING: **SLOW BUILD UP AND LIME

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_

Even though there isn't much action in this chapter, it is nevertheless a very important chapter. This chapter is designed to set up the transition between the pre time skip arc and the shipuuden arc

I wanted to have three lemons in this chapter but ended up with none whatsoever, which is why I have this question.

Do you guys want proper lemons or just lime and then skip the whole thing and get back to the actual story line? Or just nothing but a mere mention of the event?

If you do want lemons, are you offended by girl on girl? Bear in mind that Naruto will always be involved, there won't be any pure yuri scenes but girls might be intimate with each other during a threesome with naruto. Should I do this or should the Harem intimacy be completely separate, as in one girl at a time?

Anal? Is Naruto allowed to sodomize his girls?

I personally don't care much about how I do the lemons, this doesn't mean that I won't put any effort into them, it just means that I am neutral and open minded about any of the above mentioned but am not particularly obsessed about any specific one of them. Which is why I have had a hard time in deciding how to write the lemons, which is also why I have decided to leave it up to the readers, so yaw just say what you want and I will make a decision based on that.

**Two And A Half Years Ago: Uzushiogakure Ruins...**

_Minato Sensei_

_Let me apologise first and foremost for breaking our rendezvous schedule, but as you may have already guessed, I have not done so without reason. Allow me to assure you that my cover is still intact and I eagerly await the time that I can complete my part of our mission, my will has not wavered, you are and will always be my mentor, my leader, and my true father and I shall not ever neglect or undermine your authority nor will I abandon our righteous path, even if it might pave our way to hell, it matters not as long as our loved ones are safe, sound, and happy, as long as we can prevent the end of our way of life, and as long as my great granduncle, Uchiha Madara is stopped, both my life and afterlife is worth the sacrifice._

_I have regrettably yet to establish Yahiko's motives or true loyalties, or how it is that he inherited the powers of the rinnegan, I have tried to get close to him but it is too much of a risk, Konan watches over him like, for lack of a better term, a mother hen, and I have still not been able to discover the whereabouts of Nagato, I am however almost certain that he is no longer amongst the living, perhaps Yahiko killed him and took his eyes, perhaps Nagato died of natural causes and gave his eyes to yahiko, similar to how my cousin gave his eyes to Kakashi senpei, it is unlikely that he died in battle though, given the power he might and should have wielded together with the backup of the powerful allies that he had in Konan and Yahiko._

_Speaking of power, I have recently discovered that the rinnegan may have the power to resurrect the dead in the form of a true resurrection, but I regret to inform you that is as far as I have progressed in my attempts to uncover the mysteries of the rinnegan and the true power that he might posses. My attempts to befriend him and accompany him on missions have failed miserably, Konan and Madara sama seem intent on isolating him from not just me but the others too, I however do suspect that the intent is more towards me, I might possibly have to take a few steps back lest our cover be shattered to a million pieces. Nevertheless let me not forget to mention that we will begin to actively hunt the Bijuu in almost exactly three years from this date on, I hope you will be prepared by then._

_There is no doubt in my mind that by now, you have already ascertained that none of the above mentioned reasons could possibly warrant such drastic measures, to the extent that I would break our rendezvous schedule, sensei, perhaps I should have taken your advice that day, perhaps I have truly failed you, Kushina sama, Naruko chan, Okaa chan, myself, and even my foolish little brother, perhaps I have failed everyone._

_Sensei, please let not your hate or ire be directed towards my otouto, let it not be directed torwards Okaa chan, sensei, if you want justice, than I will take the full force of your hate and ire, I will take the blame for what my brother has done, sensei, I will gladly turn myself in so that you and your family may have your justice, I was the one that told him to murder his best friend, I was the one that mislead him, I was the one that ignored your advice, and I was the one that filled him with hate._

_I am the reason my foolish little brother killed his best friend, sensei, Naruto kun has passed away, your son is dead._

_Itachi_

_**00000000000000**_

"Naruko! How dare you do this to me? Come back here! I'm going to kill you!" screamed Rin, a 27 year old beautiful, voluptuous, and feral woman with shoulder length brown hair and two bangs framing her face, big brown eyes and long canines jutting out from her lips with the trademark Inuzuka clan markings on each of her cheeks. She is wearing black, long, tight fitting, and calf length ninja pants with white medical tape wrapped around her ankles. On her upper body is short sleeved version of the standard jounin top that is especially tight, but comfortable around her DD cupped chest area, she also has white medical tape wrapped around her forearms and a weapons and tools pouch on her left leg. Her normally brown coloured hair is now a neon orange colour, suspected to be the source of her ire.

"Hehehe, you'll never catch me alive Rin nee chan, that's the punishment you get for winning our last taijutsu spar!" replied Naruko with glee over her shoulder, Natruko, a beautiful 12 year old girl with a heart shaped face and bright blue eyes accentuated by her dark red, waist length, and silky hair. She is wearing black, tight fitting spandex shorts with a red mini skirt on top, and black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping. Her upper body is coloured inversely to her lower body with a short sleeved, red t - shirt that leaves her lower tummy open with a black flak jacket on top. She also has a grey weapons pouch attached to her right thigh.

"Naruko! Come back here and take your punishment like a real kunoichi! How dare you do this to me, how am I supposed to get a mate with this hideous hair colour, how could you swap a woman's hair conditioner with orange dye of all things!"screeched Rin in anger, chasing the poor little red head around the huge Uzumaki mansion.

"Tche, I can't believe those two are going at it again." Said Mikoto in amusement from her spot beneath the cool shade of a large tree. She is wearing tight fitting, black A.N.B.U pants that accentuate her hips and curves with blue ninja sandals and blue bandages around her ankles and a tight fitting, short sleeved shirt that is tight against her DD breasts with a turtle neck collar and the Uchiha clan fan symbol at the middle of her back.

"Hehehe, like I would ever turn myself in, what kind of mastermind criminal does that." Said Naruko tauntingly, leading the sexy inuzuka on a unending chase around the Uzumaki clan compound gardens.

"Sigh...how many times do I have to tell her not to play pranks on her elders!" said Kushina, an older and more endowed version of little Naruko with violet eyes and plump lips with red lipstick. She is wearing a similar outfit to her daughter with the exception the belly exposing under shirt, choosing rather to cover up her lower abdomen with a longer, dark navy top, her colour scheme is also different, with a her under shit being dark navy in colour and her overtop skirt is also a few inches longer than her daughter's, also dark navy in colour. If it wasn't for the obvious age difference, they could easily have been mistaken for twins.

"Oh give it a rest Kushina chan, you know she'll never stop her pranks, besides, haven't you noticed that Rin secretly enjoys giving chase to Naruko chan?" said Mikoto playfully.

"Heh, I guess you're right, must be some Inuzuka fetish." Replied Kushina with a equally playful smile.

Mikoto broke down into a fit of giggles after that, trust her long time best friend to brighten up her days when she was bored, she couldn't help but remember the times before they became genin, when her friend used to force her to participate in her pranking adventures, thank goodness her father never found out about her involvement, it was so unbefitting of one from the great uchiha to make the fool out of themselves, at least according to her dad, not that she cared about that at the time, she was just enjoying herself with her best friend and that was all that mattered to her at the time.

"You know, little naruto kun and her would get along really well, he had already surpassed your pranking feats when I was at the village, I wonder if Naruko chan would have been able to surpass him, or maybe they could have made a undefeatable tag team." Said Mikoto casually only to cover up her mouth with her hand immediately afterwards, mentally chastising herself for her slip up. She felt so guilty now seeing the hurt and pained expression on her friend, damn her for speaking without thinking.

"Naruto kun, my sochi, I miss him so much." Whispered Kushina to herself with her hand tightly gripping her chest area. Her body started to rock hard in between her sobs, she'd tried to suppress the feeling the whole day, the feeling that something terrible was about to take place and it was going to change her life drastically, this feeling, it was even worse than the one she had on the day she gave birth to her children. Something bad was going to happen to her, she could feel it and whatever it was, it involved her son somehow, because whenever she thought about him, or whenever someone mentioned his name, that feeling would return tenfold.

"K-kushina chan I...I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me, I'm sorry kushi chan, I'm sorry!" wailed Mikoto, she and Kushina crushing each other in a strong hug, both for their own comfort and for each other's comfort. Despite she herself being an emotional wreck, Kushina knew that Mikoto was suffering just as much as her because of her own sons, one was all alone after witnessing the cruel elimination of his family and went through the betrayal of his brother, while the other was a spy in an evil organisation where anyone of the members had the potential to kill him, even worse was her elder son's refusal to change his mind about his planned death to her younger son, whichever way she looked at it, Mikoto would lose one of her sons before the end of the next decade, something no mother should have to know or go through.

"Shhhhh, its ok Mikoto chan, we'll get through this, I prom..." trailed of kushina, cut of mid sentence by the most heart wrenching sound she had ever heard. It sounded like a death scream or the cries of some tormented soul, a hurt, pained, guilt ridden, sorrowful, and regret filled cry, someone in great despair.

"Kushina chan, what was that!" asked Mikoto in a harsh but worried whisper.

"I...It...I don't know, it came from the direction that...Minato kun!" screeched Kushina loudly, her eyes wide in fear and despair. Not wasting time Kushina, with incredible reflexes summoned her long, black katana with a dark red handle from a summoning seal on her right wrist and was storming down the surrounding forest in an instant before Mikoto could even react.

"Kushina! Don't go in alone!" shouted Mikoto before giving chase, with Rin and Naruko coming in and catching up with Mikoto, all three mentally and physically already prepared for what could possibly be the battle of their lives ,Naruko already had her own katana unsealed, very similar to her mother's except with a dark blue handle and Rin was already in her man beast mode, running full speed in order to catch up with their friend/mother.

"Aunt Mikoto, what'ts going on? What was that sound, it sounded like tou san, is he in trouble?" asked Naruko, a few tears falling from her bright blue eyes.

"I'm not sure, there aren't many shinobi that could give Minato kun any problems, but if there is someone like that, than it is the person who could infiltrate the barrier your mom and dad set up without alerting anyone, if indeed someone entered the barrier without us knowing until now, than the situation we are in is a very dire one, the only people capable of such a feat...are people from that organisation." Explained Mikoto.

'_Akatsuki? The organisation that want to kill onii chan, I hate them, their the reason I can't be with my onii chan,I can't. I won't lose to them!' _thought Naruko, a determined expression forming on her face.

"Akatsuki? I see, then all we have to do is defeat them, this is exactly what we've been hiding out and preparing for all these years, if we cannot defeat them now, then all our efforts up until now would have been useless, in any case my nose is good enough to smell everything within this barrier, if there is an interloper, than he either doesn't have a scent, which is impossible, or he is masking it somehow, which also wouldn't work against me." Said Rin with a frown on her face.

"If both hypothetical scenarios are impossible, than what's going on?" asked Naruko

"From the intel we have received from Itachi kun, it is pretty much clear that the laws of science and physics do not apply to the akatsuki, some of them are even immortal, I wouldn't be surprised if there is someone who really doesn't have a scent among them." Pointed out Mikoto, the rest of the trip was conducted in silence after that, each one now trying to contemplate the possibilities of what lay ahead and prepared for the biggest fight of their lives.

'_Its that feeling again, I've been feeling like this the whole day, Minato Kun, hold on, I won't let anything happen to you!' _ Thought Kushina as she sped through the beautiful jungle, not that she would notice or pay attention to something like that in her current mental and emotional state.

"There she is, we should slow down and approach with caution from here on, try to conceal your chakra as much as you can, I'll take care of the rest" Ordered Mikoto, the tamoe in her sharingan eyes spinning wildly as she set up a cloaking genjutsu to hide hers and her teammates' presence.

"Hai!" replied the other two kumoichi simultaneously.

They soon caught up to Kushina when they found her hiding behind a gigantic tree outside a large clearing, an area of the forest that they all recognised as Minato's favourite training ground.

"Kushina sama, where's the enemy?" whispered Rin.

Kushina had to admit that she almost peed on her pants at the sudden appearance of her friends and daughter, If it wasn't for her knowledge of her best friend's genjutsu abilities and her own shinobi experience, she might have blown their cover, she almost didn't notice them creaping up on her until the last second.

'_Damn mikoto and her stupid genjutsu dattebane!' _thought Kushina.

"Oka chan, what's wrong with otou san?" whispered Naruko with a sad and concerned expression, breaking Kushina from her momentary lapse.

It was strange behaviour indeed, her tou san was just standing there looking at the ground with his body rocking violently, she wasn't sure but she thought she could hear what sounded like choked sobs escaping from his throat.

"I don't know misume, I can't sense anyone around the vicinity and we haven't detected anything from the barrier, I'm sure its nothing, come, how about we go and cheer him up huh, how does that sound?" asked Kushina with a loving smile on her face, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, she could still feel it, that cold, oppressive feeling at the centre of her being and it was at an all time intensity at the moment, something was wrong about this whole scene, something was very wrong, she just couldn't put a finger on what it actually was though. Still, she would have to be strong for her misume, she couldn't and wouldn't allow her precious daughter to hurt because of her, even if she had to pretend everything was fine to do so.

**000000000000000000000**

**4 Months Later: Uzushiogakure No Saito Ruins...**

It had taken Minato almost four months to fully recover from the horrible beat down he suffered at the hands of his beloved wife after he presented Itachi's message to her. It had gone down in phases, first it was complete shock and denial, followed by an emotional breakdown and endless tears sorrow and heartache, and finally, vengeance!

It is not the least bit uncommon for people to look for someone to blame during times of crisis and tragedy, this usually stems from their need for justice, but there cannot be justice if there is no one that can be held accountable for their pain, this is why people will almost always find a scapegoat to blame for their misfortunes, and it was not hard for Kushina to find her husband because he was right next to her and he was directly accountable for some of the painful things that happened to her and her family.

The former jinchuuriki had been on a murderous rampage and beaten her husband to a near inch of his life, to her this was righteous judgement that had been a long time coming, he was the one that made her leave her sochi kun with that _**woman**_, he was the one that lied to her about her sochi's wellbeing and had it not been for Mikoto's arrival, she would have never found out about that excuse of a woman's abandonment of her son. He was the one that made her stay here even after she found out the truth and even went as far as to incapacitate her for weeks just to buy time to convince her otherwise.

She'd eventually given in after spending three weeks thinking about it, she was never happy about that decision but this was Minato koi, her husband, he would never have done something like this unless there was no other way around it right, besides the more she had thought about it, the more it seemed like the right decision to stay, it wasn't like she wouldn't see her sochi again right? Of course she would see him, and she would give him all the love in the world when they were reunited, she could still make up for the time lost when they went back to the village, things would become a lot worse if they just forcefully took him away from Konoha.

For one, they couldn't afford to make an enemy out of Konoha at the moment, this was a chance she would have taken with ease 12 years ago because she knew that Jiraiya and Tsunade, two of the legendary sannin would side with them, Tsunade was her family and Jiraiya was like a father to Minato kun and her children's god father, plus there was Rin and Kakashi. Of course at the time she could not have expected Mikoto to side with her, she had a whole clan to look out for at the time, but still, what she had would have been enough, she wouldn't have to worry about the safety of her children too much because there would be people to help protect them while they were busy holding off a ninja village and Akatsuki, it would have been difficult but she was sure they could have managed somehow with all those top class shinibi to back them up.

But after what she heard from Mikoto, she had realised how naive she was, yes she was furious that Minato kun lied to her, but she understood why he did, because running back to konoha to get her child would have been foolish, they had no one apart from Rin to support them, Itachi was too loyal to konoha and would probably betray them if they went against Konoha just like he betrayed his clan, and Mikoto would obviously side with her child just like Kushina herself would side with Minato kun no matter what. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and tsunade had already betrayed them by abandoning their son and leaving him to the wolves. And on top of Konoha and akatsuki, there was still Iwa and Kumo, if other people found out that they were missing ninja of konoha with little kids to protect, they would be after them like a pack of rabid dogs, not even the Legendary Yellow Flash and Red Death could survive those odds, if they were alone, maybe, but they had children, their enemies would use that against them, that was just unfortunately the cruel nature of the shinobi world.

Sure they could have faked Naru kun's death when he was born, but than people would want to know what happened to the Kyubi. Bijuu just didn't disappear like that. The only way to do it was to present him to the sandaime hokage as the jinchuuriki, at least this way he would have had the protection of a whole hidden village, until Minato kun could recover his strength, until they were ready to take care of Madara and his goons. Three weeks of incapacitation, explanations, and justifications was all it took for her to understand this and not go running back to konoha to get her sochi back after finding out about her husband's lies, she'd eventually forgiven him and in fact loved him even more for taking on such a heavy burden for the safety of his home and family, she knew that he had everyone's best interests at heart, that big heart of his was the reason she fell in love with him in the first place.

But! After finding out that her sochi was dead! What was the point then! What was the point of all this nonsense, what was the point of leaving him in that hell hole to suffer for so many years if he was going to die anyway! What was the damn point! If only she hadn't ignored her motherly instincts, if only she had just stormed back there and taken her sochi kun back to where he belonged, with his kaa chan! Sure he would have been in even more danger, but at least he would have been happy with his family, at least he would have known that he had a loving family, a mother, father, and sister who loved him more than anything in the world.

All this had been too much for her to take in and it had made her turn her back on her husband. All that planning and scheming, all that training and preparation just seemed incredibly useless now, she had lost herself to her rage and attacked her beloved without even thinking, a crime of passion maybe. It had taken both Mikoto and Rin's intervention to stop her from decapitating him with her katana, she had screamed in frustration, demanding they move out of the way so that she can make him pay, a battle had ensured between the three of them. Her husband was unconscious at the time and her daughter was an emotional wreck, so much so that she didn't even notice what was going on around her, too overwhelmed by the news of her onii chan's demise.

The battle had been a stalemate, no one was willing to give up, Kushina' s temporary insanity pushing her on to finish off her target, Mikoto and Rin's love for her pushing them on to prevent her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Eventually the duo had realised that the only way to stop her, short of killing her would be to use genjutsu, otherwise they would both eventually lose, she had too much overwhelming force and her skill with the sword was at an incomprehensible level, she would also outlast them with her Uzumaki chakra reserves and stamina and there was no one better than Mikoto to subdue her with genjutsu. She had been forced to use Kyoka Suigetsu to subdue the wild Uzumaki, Kushina, in her enraged state did not even consider the possibility of a Genjutsu and went on to subdue the illusions of her friends and murder the illusion of her husband. Losing consciousness almost immediately after that from the shock and despair that followed when she realised what she had done, her emotions overwhelming her once again.

Ironically, this incident played a big role in her decision to once again forgive her husband, she had woken up filled with heartache, regret, and guilt for what she had done to her husband, and the fact that he never even fought back made her believe that it was her fault for making him feel guilty for what happened, it made her think that he had actually wanted her to kill him because of the horrible and painful things that she said at the time that he himself was very emotionally vulnerable. She felt so selfish for being so inconsiderate, he must have been hurting just as much as her after finding out that his only son had passed away. Now not only did she lose her sochi, but she lost her koi too, this was just too much, she would have commited seppukku if it she didn't have her misume to live for.

When she found out that his death was just an illusion, she had watched over him like a mother hen and refused to leave his side, only leaving him alone for hygene purposes and nature's calling. It had taken a month and a half for him to regain consciousness and even then, another two and a half months to be physically fit again. Thank goodness for Rin's medical skills, by all rights and purposes, his injuries should have been too much for even an Uzumaki to survive.

Kushina had apologised profusely to him but Minato just brushed it off as nothing and forgave her instantly, saying that he couldn't possibly imagine his life without her in his life. Needless to say that they have never been closer after that, The Namikaze's would never be the same after the death of their son/brother, but they would live, Naruko took it harder than everyone but Minato and Kushina vowed to try their best to fill the gap in her heart that had opened up after her onii chan's death.

They decided not to pursue revenge against Sasuke for Mikoto and Itachi's sake. Itachi and Mikoto were literally family to them even without any dna connections, revenge would not only cause more pain to Mikoto and Itachi, but it would cause more pain for them too, in any case they doubted that Naruto would want them to live that kind of life, filled with hate and revenge. But they were no longer going to be fence sitters, no longer would they allow their lives to pass them by isolated in some unknown barrier inside a long forgotten land, no, it was time they faced their demons head on.

If they wanted to hold on to what remains of their family, than they would have to catch a wake up and realise that the world was not going to wait for them to get ready for whatever it is that they had planned, that is why Minato deciding to take an active part in his daughter's education as a shinobi. Up until now, he'd left her training up to her mother. It was something they had always wanted to do since the first day they laid eyes on their beautiful twins, they couldn't help at the time but notice that their children looked like mini versions of themselves. So it had been decided that Kushina would train their daughter and mould little Naruko in her image whilst Minato would be the one to one day educate Naruto in the shinobi arts and mould him in his image, teaching him his prized _**Flying Thunder God Technique**_ to make him the second coming of the _**Yellow Flash Of Konoha**_**.**

Such dreams were unattainable now, their son was dead, murdered by his best friend, murdered by the son of their family friend, and murdered by the brother of Minato's student. It was with this realisation that Minato decided to take part in his daughter's training, she was already one level behind her mother in the art of seals and barriers and a kenjutsu master, learning and mastering everything her mother taught her in the arts. Naruko also inherited her mother's special chakra, able to manifest indestructible chains from her chakra and use them as a weapon in battle. The Uzu heiress had a particularly strong water affinity that she used in ways Minato would have to admit to have never seen or heard of before, using her water affinity in combination with her fuinjutsu abilities to create her own unique but very powerful fighting style. In his unbiased opinion, his daughter was already an S class shinobi in terms of ability, her 8 years of training under the tutorship of her mother had done wonders for her, the only thing she lacked now was actual experience. Still he'd like to think she was prepared for anything. Intense spars with one of the greatest Genjutsu masters in the world in Mikoto, one of the greatest Taijutsu specialists in Rin, Kenjutsu in her mother, and speedsters and space time masters in both himself and Mikoto, there was truly nothing she wasn't prepared for.

Still, there was going to be a change of plans, since he was now going to be going back to Konoha with the rest of his family and revealing himself, it was imperative that he made his daughter as strong as possible, and that meant teaching her the rasengan and the hirashin no jutsu among other things. She would also be taking S rank solo missions from now on, and he would have to talk to Fukusaku sama about letting her sign the toad contract, although he was a bit hesitant about doing so. The old sage had already done so much for him, he really felt bad about asking for anything more, but he would do it for his daughter. His beloved misume would become the most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations, a perfect blend between her kaa chan and her tou chan, maybe she would be able to learn the level three of the Flying Thunder God Technique, maybe it wasn't their son that was destined, maybe her their daughter was that child of prophesy.

_**00000000000000000**_

_**Kumagakure No Saito: 6 Months ago**_

"N-Nani!" exclaimed Yugito with a fish eyed, stupefied expression deeply etched on her face. She just couldn't believe her ears, there was no possible way this was possible.

'_Wait! That's it, this __**isn't **__possible! I'm just having one of those crazy dreams, I bet this is Nibi's doing, damn perverted demon! Ha! It won't work this time, all I have to do is pinch myself like this and...'_

"Aaaaah!" cried out Yugito in slight pain and mostly shock.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" asked Samui.

"I...this isn't a dream is it?" whispered Yugito. She now knew for sure this was real but just couldn't believe it, it isn't everyday that your stone cold, emotionless, and hardcore pessimistic friend confesses her love for someone, and not just some random person too, but someone so close and important to you. If she had heard this from someone else, if she had not heard it from the horse's mouth itself, she would have never in a million years even considered the possibility of such a thing.

"No it is not. Your reaction on the other hand has baffled me, you're acting like you've seen a demon...or wait, you have seen a demon haven't you...hmmm...well you get what I'm trying to say don't you?" said Samui in a calm manner.

"W-what do you expect! You can't be in love with him! Its impossible!" exclaimed Yugito, pointing a shaky finger at her long time best friend.

"Impossible? I think not, you know Yugito, it is very common occurrence that a woman falls in love with a man, it is a natural part of life and it is something generally accepted as a very wonderful and beautiful thing. I don't know why you're so surprised really, what hole have you been hiding yourself in? How embarrassing, even innocent little pre teens know about love." Said Samui.

"S-shut up! You know what I'm talking about you evil witch! You don't have any emotions, everybody knows that! And you don't even believe in the existence of love, you told me this yourself!" exclaimed Yugito in between rugged breathes, breathing hard from over excitement.

"Yes well, things change. Besides, I never wrote off the possibility of love as an overall existence, I simply wrote it off as a possibility for me personally to fall in love because according to my calculations, there was only a 5% chance of such a thing ever happening to me. I do however also remember telling you that I would reconsider my opinion if I myself should ever experience such a thing, you just misinterpreted my words Neko chan, that is all there is to it!" said Samui. Damn was she glad she didn't start this conversation at the Ichiraku Restaurant, judging by Yugito's reaction, it was one of the best decisions she had ever made in her life by having this conversation in her apartment, who knows what those fanboys would have done to them if they heard she was in love with someone.

"Fine, but still, how can you talk about this so casually? How do you know for sure that you're really in love with him huh? What if its just a teenage crush?" asked Yugito with narrowed eyes, giving her friend an intense, scrutinizing stare.

"Indeed the initial symptoms were for the most part consistent with what a girl with a childish crush would go through. My heart would beat at a fast rate whenever he was around, electric shocks would run throughout my body when we made physical contact, I would spend all my free time day dreaming about having romantic dates with him, our first kiss and all that, blush when he smiled at me and I even masterbated over him on many occasions..."

"Aha! I knew it! You're just sexually attracted to him that's all isn't it! Well I won't allow you to use N kun like that, he deserves way more than that!" exclaimed Yugito protectively.

"Oh really? Deserves more than that huh? I wonder who it is that can give him more than that? Do you perhaps know of such a person...?" asked Samui with a mischievious glint in her eyes and a sly smile.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Yugito nervously.

Samui sighed at her friend's refusal to admit the obvious truth.

"Yugito, you have verbally and sometimes even physically attacked every member of both the female and the few male species that have showed any romantic interest in Naruto since he arrived in the village. You get jealous every time he laughs or displays anything remotely resembling happiness at the company of another woman and constantly try your best to keep him away from other girls. You get hurt when he is too busy with his duties as A sama's successor to spend time with you, you stare at him with longing when he isn't looking at you and the list goes on and on. Just admit it already, you're in love with N kun, heck you're even jealous of his relationship with his dearest Ayame nee chan for Kami's sake." Said Samui in exesparation.

"I-I dunno what you're talking about! Stop projecting yourself onto me! Just because you feel like that doesn't mean that I do!" said Yugito angrily.

"Just because I feel like that? So you believe that is how I feel ne, are you admitting then that you believe my attraction to N kun is more than just physical, but emotional to? If that is the case, than you should have no problems with ,my persuit of his love now should you? By your own words, you now officially have no grounds for which you can use to get in my way, since I will be giving N kun more than just physical gratification, which you yourself confirmed to be what he deserves." Replied Samui with a victorious smirk on her face.

That was it! That was all Yugito could take of this nonsense! If she couldn't win in a verbal battle then she would just have to take things up a notch or two, a physical battle was the only chance she had of winning now as she jumped Samui with a surprise tackle, initiating a wrestling match between the two voluptuous beauties, oh how their most loyal admires would have loved to add this scene to their mental films for future self gratification adventures.

"I...aargh...won't let you... aargh...have him!" said Yugito from her position on top of Samui.

"Just admit it already! Just say it! That's...aarghh...why you're trying to get in my way isn't it...aargh...you love him! Just say it! Admit it! You love him just like I do! Say it!" said Samui furiously, temporarily loosening her tight fitting mask of impassiveness.

"Fine! I love him damn it! I love him OK! I love him...sniff...snifff...I love him so much...sniff...I love him! I can't stand the idea of him choosing someone else over me ok! Sniff...sniff...what am I going to do, what am I supposed to do Samui!I...I'm tired, I'm tired of being scared, I'm tired of being scared of waking up someday old and alone, why doesn't he love me back? Why hasn't he asked me out on a date yet? Sniff...sniff..."

"Yugito..." trailed off Samui.

'_I can't believe I was so stupid! She is scared of rejection, as a jinchuuriki, she has never even considered the possibility of finding someone to love her for who she is. The people of Kumo admire her for containing the beast and for being Kumo's protector, they admire her for her beauty and the strength that she has attained, but none of them would even consider being intimate with her, none of them are willing to share that burden that she carries with her and probably fear for the influence her demon might have on their offspring. Yugito is smart enough that she has been aware of this since she was a little child, I can't believe I was so insensitive. Yugito...' _Thought Samui, crushing her friend in a friendly and compassionate embrace.

"Shhhh...don't worry about anything Yugito! He isn't going to get away from us ok, We're going to make sure he becomes ours no matter what okay? I promise!" whispered Samui comfortingly.

"B-but he doesn't want me! I'm a jinchuuriki, no one wants to be with me!" wailed Yugito in fear and heartache.

"Oh you silly cat, he's also a jinchuuriki! There is no way he wouldn't want you because of that. Besides, I know that N kun loves us too, I've been studying his behaviour around us for months now, and trust me, he loves us very much! He's probably just scared of rejection because of being a jinchuuriki that's all there is to it, that or he doesn't know who to choose." Said Samui as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Scared of rejection because he's a jinchuuriki, you mean...?" trailed off Yugito with wide eyes.

'_How could I have been so stupid and self centred! He's life has been a lot worse then mine, he was alone and hated by everyone his whole life! Off course he would be insecure damnit!'_

"You look like you've figured it out. You see, I told you not to worry, now listen up, this is how we're going to get him." Said Samui with a happy smile on her face.

"Sniff...um..okay what's the pla...wait a minute, what do you mean _**we?**_" asked Yugito.

"Huh? You don't really think that I'm going to give up on him do you? I told you before, I love N kun. Besides, you and I made a promise, remember?" asked Samui with a quiked eyebrow, causing Yugito to squint her eyes in thought. Off course she remembered, it was a lifetime promise between the two of them when they were still at the academy, it was the same day that they declared each other as siblings, a promise to always look out for each other and to share _**everything with each other**_.

Samui, seeing the look of indecision on her friend decided to give her that extra nudge in the right direction.

"Yugito, even if you decide against this and choose not to share with me, you might still have to share him with someone anyway." Said Samui.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Yugito, a confused expression on her face.

"N kun is the last living member of the Uzumaki clan and also has the strong blood of the Yondaime Hokage, not only that, but he is an heir to the Yotsuki clan also and the apprentice of the Raikage. I am 96% sure that A sama is going to inact the clan restoration act on him so that the Uzumaki special chakra, strong body, and sealing expertise can be monopolised by Kumogakure no saito. Plus, should there be any political alliances in the future, N kun is by far the best candidate for such a marriage alliance and you know better than anyone that A sama would not hesitant to take advantage of that, as long as it is for the benefit of our home country. Neko chan, wouldn't it be better to share with me, whom you know and trust than some stranger who might just be using N kun?" asked Samui with anticipation, suppressing a smirk from her facial features, choosing rather to settle for a mental, triumphant smirk instead.

Yugito wanted to vehemently scream foul play to the heavens, but not even she could deny the obvious truth of Samui's words, N kun was too important to Kumo and he was one of the most dedicated people she knew. Even if he didn't want to, N kun would have to adhere to the raikage's wishes, how could he hope for people to follow his orders when he became the Raikage if he himself didn't follow orders. N kun, as dedicated to the village as he was would never disobey the raikage unless something that would hurt Kumo was required of him, and there was near zero percent chance of that happening. Samui was right, besides, they did make that promise and she intended to keep her promises no matter what, she could share with Samui no problem, she could share with her surrogate sister.

"Fine, I'll share with you...um...so how exactly are we going to you know...get him?" asked Yugito shyly, a pinkish hue forming on her cheeks.

"Hehehe...this is how we're going to seduce him..."

_**Mindscape: 3 months ago...**_

Naruto stared at the sight in front of him with wide eyes. His body shaking uncontrollably, his knees on the verge of giving out on him and his finger pointing shakily at the figure in front of him. He'd grown a lot over the past two and a quarter years, just a bit taller than C now and almost as tall as darui with a very masculine build, not as big as A tousan or Bee, but a much more defined set of muscles. He now wore an open, short sleeved and dark blue, calf length haori with black lightning bolts at the bottom, black coloured ninja pants with dark blue bandages wrapped around the ankle and black ninja sandals. On his torso, beneath his haori is the standard white, one strap Kumo armour with no shirt underneath and a big belt on his waist similar to his tousan except with the face of a fox engraved on the belt. He also has gold coloured bracers on his forearms and a sword vertically attached on his back with only the handle protruding up on his back, with the blade inserted into a scabbered hidden inside the hoari through a small slit. His overall outfit, to those close enough to him and observant enough would appear to be a crossover between his tou san and uncle.

Before him stood a very beautiful woman with waist length, blood red hair with two shorter bangs framing her heart shaped face. She has very unnaturally long canines jutting out of her of upper lip and wild, blood red pupils with a black slit in the middle. The woman seems to be a girl in her late teens or early twenties and she is completely nude with hypnotic and firm E cup breasts and long curves in all the right places , she also has a small patch of red hair above her womanhood. Most astonishing, believe it or not wasn't her goddess like beauty as one would expect, but the nine, red, furry tails swaying behind her.

"K-kyubi?" asked Naruto in bewilderment.

"**Ohayo Naruto kuuun, you have my permission to explore whatever dark fantasies you want to try out with me. I hope you're ready to have the best time of your life Naruto, or should I say...N kuuuun!" **purred Kyubi erotically, licking her ruby red, soft, plump lips and eying her host with predatory eyes.

It took every ounce of his willpower not to get blown into unconsciousness with a massive nose bleed. Thank goodness for the Raikage's training, because only with that kind of insane willpower could any straight man even hope to stay conscious for even ten seconds against such a high level attack.

'_**Kukuku, this is it, all I have to do is to gradually increase the level of pheromones that I am releasing**__**and then I'll have him eating out of my hand in no time at all, or should I say,, eating out of my sweet, tight, and wet hole, hehehe! Oh the pleasures of sin and adultery!' **_Though the demon goddess.

"Kyubi, this has to be the most pathetic stunt you've ever pulled, do you really think that I would sleep with you just because you put on an impressive henge, do you really think that I would betray Samui chan and Yugito chan's trust like that? You must have lost your mind, I'm out of here, and don't call me back unless you have something important to say to me, besides...I'm not into beastiality." Said the blonde with his back turned from the _beast,_ getting ready to depart from the beautiful jungle that is his mindscape.

"**Ehehehehehehe! Ehehehehe! Hahahaha!" **laughed Kyubi with a maniac yet angelic voice, sending shivers running down our favourite blonde's spine.

Naruto turned around and faced his adversary with a serious expression. He didn't like the sound of that laughter, heck he didn't like that she was laughing so loud period, whenever she acted like this, it usually meant one of two things, one, she somehow knew something important that he was supposed to know but didn't, or she just outsmarted him somehow, sometimes it meant both.

" Alright, spill it out, what is it?" asked Naruto emotionlessly.

"**Ehehehe! Oh my dearest host, oh my naive and dearest host! You don't know anything do you?" **asked Kyu rhetorically.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"**Heh, first of all, this is not a henge, this is a natural transformation!" **said Kyu with a mischievious smile etched on her features, or was it just an evil smile.

"You mean...like a shape shifting jutsu? Why haven't you told me about this for? Are you going to teach me how to use it?" asked Naruto curiously.

'_**If there was one weakness that he has it would have to be his jutsu addiction, you could almost always get away with anything as long as you offered him a new jutsu, hehehe!' **_Thought the Kyubi, reinforcing that piece of info into her mind for future reference.

"**Hehe! Perceptive as always Naru kuuun. I'm surprised you hadn't figured out yet, especially considering that your oiroke no jutsu was actually a bastardized version of my shape shifting ability." **Said Kyubi

'_Nani! Damn it! I haven't used that jutsu since I become a shinobi, I was too stupid back then to have figured it out. She knew this all this time and only now decides to point it out? For what purpose? If she was willing to hold on to this information for so long, then there must be an important reason for mentioning it now, at this precise moment in her current physical state. She never does anything without a purpose, she never does anything that won't ultimately be to her own benefit? So why, why now?' _Though Naruto.

Kyubi realising what Naruto was thinking decided to carry on where she left off.

"**You see Naruto kun, us bijuu have the power to almost completely manipulate our Yin and Yang chakra, and we use that ability to gather youki from the nature itself, using that Youki in turn to create physical bodies for ourselves. But have you wondered N kun, Why take the form of a fox, why take the form of a turtle, a cat and a bull headed octopus etc etc?" **asked Kyubi.

"No I have not, I have another question though, why do you all have different chakra levels, if indeed you have unlimited control of your yin and yang chakra, then shouldn't all nine of you be able to collect the same amount of youki?" asked Naruto inquisitively.

"**I was going to explain that. In any case to answer your question, the word **_**unlimited **_** is used vaguely here, we all have different souls and our souls have different...**_**capacities...**_**so to speak..."**

" I see, it would be similar to collecting water, if I have a bigger bucket than you, than I can collect more water than you can, just like the souls of the bijuu are limited in the amount of youki they can create by the strength of their souls. Interesting, is there anything I missed, Kyu chan?" asked Naruto.

"_**Hehehe, point proven, all I did was giving a little bit of info of an ability he might have inherited from me and little info about the bijuu and we're already back to kyu chan, hehe what I cute and lovely host, it also helps that he is the perfect specimen of the male species, a worthy mate for the great Kyubi sama! Ehehehehe!' **_laughed Kyubi mentally.

"**Hehe, smart as always my beloved host, you got it spot on, but, that isn't where it ends, you see, us bijuu didn't just randomly choose animals of our choosing as our forms, we took upon these forms because that is how our souls invision themselves to look like..." **

"I already figured that out, get to point." Cut in the blonde.

"**Don't interrupt me again!" **threatened Kyubi maliciously.

"Um...hai, kyu chan." Replied Naruto nervously, trying to suppress an audible gulp. Just what was it that made women so scary when they were pissed!

"**Good, now, as a shape shifter, it should not be surprising that I have more the one physical form unlike the other bijuu! Well done Naru Kuuun, you're the first one to ever see the second of my two forms!" **exclaimed Kyubi in a proud voice, clearly impressed with herself.

"Um...thanks, but um...why only two? You're a shape shifter, shouldn't you be able to assume any form you want?" asked Naruto with a small frown on his face.

"**Hmmm...I suppose I could, but that would expand too much of my youki, I could possibly hold down a transformation for a full ten years, but that would mean I would be constantly depleting my youki reserves and what's more is, I can't collect anymore while I'm using it. With Madara and the Akatsuki on the loose, we can't afford to needlessly weaken ourselves can we. Besides, I like this form very much thank you, and it doesn't even cost me a shred of youki to stay like this.** Said Kyubi while twirling around in circles, giving the blonde a massive nosebleed after laying eyes on her juicy, jiggling yet firm rear.

"Ahem well, I see." Said Naruto, wiping away a small stream of blood from his nose with a small handkerchief.

"_**..."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**..."**_

" So um... why did you tell me all of this?" asked Naruto bluntly, breaking the silent tension between the two.

"**Well, you now have confirmation that I am in fact not a henge but rather, this is my...human form, you will now partake of my forbidden fruits as I have already ordered you to do." **Said Kyubi with a knowing smile on her face.

"And as I said before, I will never betray the trust of Samui chan and Yugito chan. In any case, I'm just a mere pathetic human, surely the great Kyubi hime would not stoop so low?" replied Naruto with mock sincerity.

'_**Hehehe! What guts you have N kun, to mock me of all people like that? Only you, only you could make me feel so...excited! Kukuku I can't wait to see your stupefied face when you realise how much of a choice you don't have, ehehehehehe!' **_Though the queen of the demons.

"**Hmmmm...tell me N kuuuun...do you remember the vows we made to each other...you know, the ones that signify our bond, our life binding agreement?" **Asked Kyubi with an all too sweet smile on her face, well, as sweet as a demoness can look anyway.

"Off course I remember, what about it?" asked Naruto, eyes squinted in suspicion.

'_Why is she bringing that up now? I double checked everything before I made that deal with her, there couldn't have been a loophole? It's impossible! But, why then, why do I feel this way, why do I have this ominous feeling at the pit of my stomach? Think, think Naruto damn it! The answers are everywhere, I just have to look close enough, I can do it, everything she has said and done since I arrived, what does it all mean? I just have to figure it out, I can do this!' _Thought the blonde frantically, trying to calm his nerves down and analyze the situation with a level head.

' _Ok, she apparently wants to consummate with me, the first thing she did was to reveal her human form to me, but not just to reveal, but arouse a reaction from me, making her intentions clear from the start, but startling, disturbing, and inevitably arousing me enough to affect my reasoning skills. That's it then, she knew that I would harshly reject whatever deal or plan she had for me and tried to put my mind off enough that she would get some kind of emotional or psychological advantage over me to buy herself enough time to keep me here long enough to persuade me to follow her wishes. But why, why go to such great lengths just to achieve that minor victory, it's not like her at all, it is so out of character that I have no choice but to assume that there is something much bigger going on here than just to merely validate her human form, something much more sinister and more devious than a normal seduction attempt, normal and simple just isn't her style. What am I missing?' _Thought Naruto_ ._

Kyubi could have sworn that she'd literally caught a glimpse of the cogs spinning overtime in the blonde's head, such was the intensity of his thinking pose.

'_**Such a smart host, it won't be long now until he figures it out all by himself, soon, soon my beloved host, soon I'll convert you into a sinner, an adulterer, hehehe, we will bathe together in the beautiful but poisonous rivers of lust, love, hate, betrayal, and sodomy, ehehehehe!' **_Thought Kyu in anticipation, love, lust and malice, her _heavenly _love hole juices glistening her beautiful thighs in an erotic display of arousal.

_**Hmmmm...tell me N kuuuun...do you remember the vows we made to each other...you know, the ones that signify our bond, our life binding agreement**_

'_That's what it all boils down to isn't it, she believes there is something in our agreement that she can use to force me to do her bidding? If so, than why now? The only reason I can think of is...that this loophole she has found is irrelevant to her when she is in her giant fox form but very important in her human...OH NOOOOO! ' _screamed Naruto mentally. This couldn't be happening to him, how could he have been so stupid, damn it! Damn her to hell! Every time it looked like they were going to become true friends, she had to go out and try to pull some stunt of some sort. He'd thought he could looked passed it, it was her nature to be cruel and hateful after all and being a trickster just came with the package of being a fox, but this! This was just too much!

"**Ehehehehehe! You've finally figured it out haven't you N Kuun, as expected of my beloved host I suppose, ehehehe! Yes Naru kuun, you remember our deal don't you, in exchange for information, training, and assistance with my chakra and wisdom during battle, you would allow me control over the size, shape, and specifics of the mindscape, but most importantly, fulfil ALL of my physical desires as long as it is done within the confines of this mindscape, and...as long as it will not hurt anyone of your precious people, anyone innocent, or generally, anyone from Kumogakure no saito. Off course it can be argued that committing adultery would inevitably hurt the two loves of your life, but...as stipulated by our agreement, nothing pertaining to our agreement will ever be discussed outside of this mindscape, everything will be kept between you and me and, as you humans like to say, what she doesn't know won't hurt her! Ehehehehehehehe!" **Laughed Kyubi with glee, oh how glorious and exhilarating a feeling this was, who would have thought that this human act of foreplay could feel so good, this had to be one of the greatest highs she'd ever experienced next to destroying human settlements, the pleasure of subduing her ward, the pleasure of corrupting her host, the glee she felt when she looked upon his sad and suduedface, the look of a man that had all his dreams and hopes ripped out of him, the look of a man soon to become a slave, the look on the face of her new play toy, Finally, she'd gotten what she wanted, she'd show him, she'd show him the cruelty of her love, she'd fulfil all his dark fantasies, she'd love him more than any human could ever love him, he was hers now, those two human girls may have his heart and body, but she had something better, she had his soul, she had the soul of the first and only man she ever loved wrapped around her finger, oh yes, this was the best union ever!

Naruto on the other hand wanted nothing better than to strangle himself for being humiliated like this by Kyu again! He should have known...no...who was he kidding, no one could have known that the kyubi had a human form, and even so, who would have known that she would want to do anything intimate with a human, she absolutely loathes humans and sees them as nothing but cockroaches for kami's sake. This was bad, this was so bad he felt worse than horse dump, how was he supposed to do this, breaking the oath he made with Kyu was impossible, he would die if he did, the oath was soul binding, it was a life bond, besides, his nindo stipulated that he didn't break promises when he made them. The logical thing to do would have been to tell his lovers about the recent developments and hope that they would accept Kyu as one of his lovers, worst case scenario they would break up with him for being unfaithful, but no, that was impossible, telling them would be going against the life binding bond, this bitch actually waited until he was in a relationship to do this shit, she planned it all this time, just so that she could turn him into an adulterer. Damn it, maybe he should just break up with them, yes! He can just tell them he doesn't love them anymore, that could work right?

Oh who was he kidding, that would never work, not only would he feel like even more of a dick, but they would never buy that lame excuse, they knew him too well to fall for something like that, they would immediately know that something was wrong and pressurize him to tell them what it is exactly, which was not an option, the only thing he could do now was say nothing and carry on as if everything was fine, he was now officially an adulterer, a liar and a cheat. This is the burden that he would have to carry to his grave, a horrible secrete about him that no one would ever find out about, that he was the great Kyubi's bitch! Damn!

"**Now, time for me to take my prize, prepare yourself Naruto kuuun." **Said Kyubi, with just a snap of her fingers, the clearing in which they were standing on shimmered away, disappearing only to be replaced by an expensively furnished bedroom, the bed appearing directly behind our favourite blonde. Another snap of the fingers and there he was as nude as the day he was born, his eight and a half inch manhood displayed in all its rock hard glory.

"**Oh what an impressive man you are N kuuun, to think that you're barely fourteen and half years old an already so big, I'm so going to pump, suck, and squeeze you dry!" **Purred Kyu with a melodic voice that would put even Kami sama's angel's to shame, walking towards the blonde with an enticing sway in her hips, completely capturing the blonde in her spell, his manhood twitching in traitorous anticipation.

Reaching her destination in mere seconds, the red head demoness quickly launched herself into an intense make out session with the blonde, his hair tightly gripped in her left hand while her right hand kept itself busy with her prize, the blonde's moans into their lip union serving as absolute proof of her skill in the art of erotic sin. Since the beginning of the encounter Kyubi had been saturating the atmosphere with her chakra and pheromones and finally her efforts were starting to bare fruits in the state of her mate, his eyes turning blood red with a black slit in the middle, nails elongated into claws, canine teeth elongated even further and jutting out of his upper lips with his whisker markings darkening and lengthening, but most importantly, his mind completely clouded with an animalistic lust. Kyubi, wanting to stay in control for as long as possible before her mate became overcome with his primal, dominating instincts quickly broke the passionate make out session with her mate, a long, thin string of saliva maintaining their union until the very last second before breaking apart, also momentary cancelling out her pleasurable ministrations on his manhood, causing the blonde to let out a disappointed growl from his throat.

"**Shhhh...just relax and let me take care of you, my love!" **whispered Kyubi into the blonde's ear while nibbling sensually on his ear.

"**I'm going to taste you, I want you to release your cum deep inside my mouth, tounge, and throat, I want you to fill up my stomach, will you do that? For me, my love?" **asked Kyu seductively, her body pressed against her mate tightly, E cup breasts squashed against his chest and while grinding her wet core against his manhood.

"H-hai, anything for you, Kyu hime." Said Naruto,his lust filled mind having suppressed all the guilt and shame caused by his actions, at least for the mean time, he would feel like trash again when he sobered up, but at least for now, he would be one of the happiest men in the world, if not outright the happiest.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

_**Land Of Lightening: Present Time...**_

"Terumi Sama, are you sure about this?" asked Ao for the figurative hundredth time. A middle aged man with a patch over his right eye, under which he hides a Byakugan, a doujutsu kekei genkei he inherited from a hyuga he once defeated. He also has blue hair that is styled in the shape of a fin, not too different from S rank missing ninja Hoshigaki Kisame. He's wearing a striped shirt and pants with the same pattern with a green robe over them.

Ao really didn't think this was a good idea at all. Asking for a treaty alliance was not the problem in itself, but it was from whom that they were seeking an alliance that bothered him so much. As a war veteran, Ao would have liked to consider himself as a very knowledgeable and experienced individual, and this knowledge and experience was the reason he was so nervous about this whole thing. For one, Kumo have rejected all alliances with other hidden villages since the third shinobi world war, and not without reason either. Iwa's betrayal of their trust had caused Kumo to lose their strongest Raikage of all time, outnumbered 10-1, the third raikage, in order to protect his comrades, ordered a retreat and stayed behind to fight ten thousand shinobi on his own, the man fought for three days and three nights before succumbing to chakra exhaustion, it is believed that only one thousand of the former ten remained by the time the battle was concluded.

His son, the yondaime raikage declared that such a thing would never happen again and outlawed alliance policy acts with other ninja hidden villages, choosing rather to focus all his strength and attention to developing, rebuilding, and reinforcing Kumo's shinobi forces. How on earth did Terumi sama expect to get an alliance with these people? How was she going to convince them to trust her, it was impossible, Kumo didn't trust anyone! Not after Iwa's betrayal.

As if things were not bad enough as it is, Kumo had gone into complete lockdown round about two and half years ago, that just painfully screamed "DANGEROUS" into Ao's ears, why would Kumo of all people go into lock down? Everybody knew about Kumo's obsession with strength and power, it was obvious to Ao that Kumo had something big to hide behind their walls, some kind of power source or weapon that they wanted to hide or prepare, or perhaps maybe they captured themselves a bunch of hyugas, everyone knew about kumo's respect and admiration for the powers of the byakugan. Come to think about it,that was one of the reasons he was so um...frightened, what would the raikage do if he discovered that he has a byakugan, this whole thing was just a suicide mission as far as Ao was concerned. They were not going to leave this place alive, they were not going to leave period, Kumo's love and mastery of the sword arts would attract them to choujuro's Hiramekai, admiration of the byakugan to him, and generally having the second lowest number of kekei genkei clans, they would no doubt want to add the Lava and Boil release kekei genkei of the Terumi clan, this must be what it felt like when you had to walk straight into the burning flames of makai.

"Ao, if you ask me that question again I will kill you!" replied Mei with an all too sweet smile on her face. She is a slender woman in her mid twenties with ankle length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back and a top knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. She has light green eyes and also wears dark blue polish on her finger nails and toes with ruby red lip stick on plump lips.

Her outfit consists of a long sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. The dress is closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front right side from the waist down and only covers up the upper part of her arms and underside of her breasts. She wears a mesh shirt underneath that covers more of her upper body than her dress but stopping shot of covering her shoulders, leaving a sizeable cleavage on display. She wears a belt around her waist with a pouch attached to the back on the left with high heeled sandals and shin guards reaching up to her knees.

"But Terumi..."

"Ao...!" cut in Mei threateningly, causing Ao to take in a huge gulp nervously.

"H-hai, Terumi sama?" answered Ao respectfully.

"I need you to trust me on this one, I know what your concerns are, I'm not stupid you know. But this is our only hope, we cannot hope to defeat Yagura on our own, we're outnumbered 4-1 as you already know and I have I have failed to kill Yagura two times already..." trailed off Mei with a melancholy expression on her face. So many shinobi sacrificed their lives to give her the rare opportunity to finish off Yagura in a one on one battle not once but twice already and both times she failed to fulfil her role for her people. Yagura was a lot stronger and smarter than he looked, not that she was the type to judge people by appearances, but still, the idea that Yagura was only strong because of his bijuu was completely false, she had firsthand experience to certify that. Yagura was a Kage level shinobi even without his bijuu, adding his bijuu to the mix was just taking things up to a whole new level, a level that she unfortunately, was unable to match currently.

In their initial encounter, the battle had been at a stalemate and she thought that she could possibly win, those hopes were crushed when Yagura started using his bijuu, from then on things immediately started going downhill and it wasn't long before she was overwhelmed and forced to call for a retreat.

The second encounter was better, she was much more prepared and utterly dominated him, her plan had been to kill him before he started using his bijuu, how was she supposed to know that he would be able to regenerate his lungs when he turned bijuu on her, people were supposed to die when their lungs were corroded, jinchuuriki or not. In any case, more of her comrades died again, died for nothing, died because of her failure, she couldn't, she just couldn't go through that again, they needed help and they needed help now. She knew from her information network that the raikage's brother is the jinchuuriki of the eight tails, and a perfect one like Yagura too, if they could just get him on their side, if they could just get him to hold off or even kill Yagura for them, that's all, they would easily take care of the rest, Yagura may have the numbers, but they have the quality, all they need is someone to hold him off long enough for them to defeat his forces.

"A-are y-you alright um..T-Terumi sama?" stuttered Chojuro meekly with small red hue forming on his worried facial expression. He is a teenage looking shinobi with short tufty blue hair and dark eyes, he also has pointed, shark like teeth just like all the seven swordsman of the mist. He is wearing square, black rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He carries an unnaturally large double handed sword on his back that is wrapped up in bandages, leaving only the double hilt visible, he also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

"Don't worry too much Chojuro kun, I'm in good health, nothing is going to happen to me before I get married." Said Mei with a kind smile, causing Chojuraoto blush up a storm, turning his eyes towards the ground nervously.

"Um..Ok." replied Chojuro.

"Ao, are you with me?" asked Mei with a serious expression.

"H-Hai! I'll follow you to whatever end awaits us Terumi sama! You have my word!" exclaimed Ao proudly, suppressing all his doubts and fears, choosing rather to support his leader.

'_What was I thinking doubting Terumi sama, she would never take such a bold decision without reason, I'm sure she has plan, she hasn't lead us astray so far, I can't believe I've been acting so cowardly, even Chojuro has shown more bravery than I have, what a disgrace I've been, what kind of example am I setting for the future generation?' _ Thought Ao.

"Good! Come on then, let us pick up the pace!" said Mei with a small smile on her face, smiles reciprocated by her comrades in kind before all three of them disappeared into the forest, heading for the mountains of lightning country towards the not so secrete location of Kumogakure no Saito..

**End Chapter**

**What do you guys think about Kyubi's personality? Is it spot on or completely not what you would expect from a female Kyubi?**

**I kinda wanted to show that she did develop an emotional attachment to him but without turning her into a goody goody. She is a being of hate, malice and destruction and will do anything she has to to get what she wants as long as it is to her benefit and sometimes to her hosts benefit and she is also trying to corrupt naruto to become what she desires him to be. Anyway that is what I was going for in his character.**

**Naruto is like a less selfish version of light yagami from death note, as in smarts and idealogy. But unlike light, not willing to sacrifice his family (kumo family) and loved ones to achieve his goals. Anyway there will be more development of his character as the story goes on and you will get to see some of his abilities in the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Naruto Series or any other Anime elements that might be used in this Story.

**WARNING: **SLOW BUILD UP AND LEMONS

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_

_**NEGOTIATIONS AND ALLIANCES: Part 2**_

A frowned in thought as he stood at the main entrance of Kumogakure no saito with his two body guards, Darui and C, his diligent assistant, Mabui, and his most competent sensor and scouter, R.

It had been thirty minutes now since R gave him a particularly interesting report, normally, he would just let his Master Bounty Hunter Devision led by his only son take care of these interlopers, but something told him to take care of this particular case personally, and that something is actually a someone, his assistant, Mabui insisted that he handle this personally because of the strange particulars of the intel reported.

One of those reasons, are the chakra levels of the interlopers that were reported, one mid kage level, one low kage level, and the other, Elite Jounin/A.N.B.U Commander level, but that isn't what bothered him the most, he was positive that N and his Master Bounty Hunter Squad could handle the intruders, that is what they were trained for after all. No, what bothered him was the fact that they never made any attempts to hide their presence since they entered the country, what also bothered him was the fact that one of them was someone that resembled the the leader of the bloodline faction of the Kiri civil war, and what bothered him the most was their destination, there was nowhere else that they could be going, A was sure that they were heading straight for his village.

"R, you've been very helpful thus far, but you should let us handle the situation from here on out, things might get a little messy, N would kill us if we let something bad happen to you." Said Darui, a fairly tall man with a dark skin tone, slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white, shaggy hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one strap over flak jacket of Kumogakure no Saito. Darui also has stylized characters for water and lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra nature affinities and also carries a broad, foldable cleaver which he carries on his back.

"But Darui nii-san, I can help too, you'll need my eyes….!" Said R a little too loudly. R, or better known as Ranmaru, a 10yr old boy with a round face, red eyes and purplish hair with two short bangs framing his face and another two shorter bangs covering his forehead that are parted in the middle. The boy is wearing a tight fitting black shirt with the standard Kumo armour on top for protection and black ninja pants with dark blue ninja sandals and white medical tape wrapped around his ankles. Most perculiar though, is that the boy is seated on a mechanical walker that is controlled by raiton chakra, showing that the boy is unable to use his legs.

Darui stared at the boy with pity and compassion in his eyes, he wouldn't go as far as to claim that he understood how the boy felt, the truth is that he had no idea whatsoever how painful it must have been for the boy to see all his friends and loved ones go on top class and dangerous missions while he was stuck here in the village as a scout and sensor of the intruder detection squad that was formed when Kumo went into lock down.

'_Kumo isn't going to be in a lockdown state forever, with only six months of lockdown state left, R must realise the importance of his role in the village might depreciate after that, he must want to prove that he can be useful in battle even with his disability, but will Raikage-sama give him a chance?' _Thought C, a young man with short blond hair and dark eyes. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with the kumo standard one strap over white flak jacket, forehead protector, black elbow length arm guards and red and white kumogakure shin guards.

"I'm sorry R, but you'll only get in the way if you stay here, you're an easy target…." Said Darui.

"Darui…don't be so quick to write the boy off!" said A.

"B-Boss…?" Said Darui.

"R, you'll have to conceal yourself, but that doesn't mean that you can't help, you can be my eyes, you should be able to see anything that C cannot sense shouldn't you…?" asked A rhetorically.

"R-Raikage sama, you mean…?" asked R hopefully.

"Hai, I want you to use that jutsu on me, you've earned my trust, besides, if my son can trust you with his life, then so can I." said A, holding his hand out to the effeminate boy with a smirk on his face.

'_The __**Red Eyed Scavenger Technique **__, a jutsu where the user stores a fixed amount of his chakra into another, the chakra is linked to the person's nervous system, particularly, the parts of the brain that are responsible for visual perception, allowing the user to share his own vision and thoughts with the target. I can't believe Raikage-sama would allow such a dangerous jutsu to be used on him, sure it will give a massive battle advantage, but the risk of betrayal is too high, R is still a former resident of water country, our possible opponents are his former country men, if I didn't witness it myself I would have never believed it.' _Thought C with a concerned expression on his face.

"N-No way! Boss…!" protested Darui in disbelief.

"Darui, C, I appreciate your concern because it only proves your dedication and honesty in your service to me and the village. I would be more worried if you had simply accepted my decision without protest, in which case, I would have had to question your dedication and where your loyalties truly lie. But you have to understand what it means to be the Raikage, my role is to nurture the youth and prepare them for tomorrow. How can I expect them to believe in me and the village if I don't believe in them too. N is my successor, he will lead this village when I retire or perish, if he believes in R and trusts him with his life, then I will do the same, what kind of message would it send to him, R and the people if I didn't?" asked A rhetorically.

'_So that's how it is, if A-sama shows any form of distrust towards Ranmaru it will be the same as showing a lack of faith in N's competence and potential as a leader, the Fourth Raikage and the Fifth Raikage have to show unity in their beliefs and it must show in their actions, otherwise we would all be living a lie.' _Thought C.

"I…I see, gomen Boss." Said Darui somberly, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry about it, now hurry up and get to it Gaki, we don't have all day to waste!" shouted A with authority.

"H-hai, Raikage-sama, I promise you won't regret this!" said R happily, channeling his chakra into the the Raikage's hand, his red eyes glowing brightly, showing that his doujutsu was activated.

**000000000000000000**

'_Everybody looks happy, going about their daily business without a care in the world, the village is so…at peace, unaware of the dangers that lurk in the shadows, ignorant of the cruelty of the ninja world and how things could easily change in nothing but the blink of an eye. Is this what they call the calm before the storm?' _Thought Naruto, staring out at his beloved village from high up in the balcony of an expensive looking apartment.

"_**Yes it is N-koi, savor it with all of your being, because it won't last forever, at least not for you." **_Said a melodic voice from inside our favorite blonde's mind.

"_I will make sure it lasts forever, I'll do it for them, for Yugi-chan, Samui-chan, and for…." _Trailed off Naruto.

'_**For who?' **_asked Kyu.

"_For everyone I care about, yourself included." _said the blonde seriously.

"_**Hehehehe! Ehehehehe!" **_Laughed Kyu uncontrollably, her angelic laughter filtering throughout the blonde's mindscape.

"_You're laughing, why's that I wonder, is this your way of concealing your emotions, do you fear yourself that much, huh Kyu-chan?" _asked Naruto calmly, his face not displaying any of his thoughts or emotions.

"_**Heh…I never took you to be the judgemental type N-koi? Nevertheless I'll have you know that the great Kyubi-Sama fears nothing in this world or the next, demo, I do wonder, didn't you make the same promises to Konoha, to Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Sasuke? Huh….Naruto? Why should I, Yugito, Samui, and everyone from Kumo believe in your words, when they are so fickle and meaningless?" **_asked Kyubi with a sinister undertone.

The blonde flinched at the great demones's soul piercing words, talk about a low blow, how would he ever get used to this, to be loved and to love someone who took it upon themselves to make it their hobby to torture you in whatever way possible and to cut through you with just her mere words. Was this how things were going to be between the two of them until the end of his life span? Why was he even tolerating this nonsense, oh yeah, she was not only his lover, but he was stuck with her for the rest of his life and vice versa, not to mention the damn deal he had with her. Somehow through all of this shit, she'd still somehow managed to worm her way into his heart.

"_You're being silly Kyu, a promise is the same as a mutual contract, it becomes void when the circumstances under which the agreement was mde are revealed to have been either lies or non-existent. This law also applies to a person who was put under duress or outright forced to sign said contract. If I had known everything I know now about Konoha and its people, If I had known about all their lies and manipulation then I would have never pledged my loyalties to that place ,nor would I have made promises about becoming Hokage and protecting that village at the cost of my life. The binding promises I made to that place are hence void, they were made under false presentations by the Hokage and the village, I don't have to honor them." _Said the blonde with a look of disgust etched on his face.

"_**Hmmm….fair enough, demo, what about your vows to your former teammates? You promised pinky that you would bring the Uchiha back to her, and you promised the Uchiha that you would save him and never give up on him? You cannot hide behind lies and deception with this one, no one manipulated you into saying those things?" **_asked the demoness curiously. It wasn't that she wanted him to fulfill those promises, the opposite actually, she didn't want him to associate himself with anyone from Konoha and she certainly didn't want him to _save _the Uchiha, she wanted him to kill him and wipe out all the Uchiha's from existence. But she also didn't want to force him, no, that was not her way, besides, she couldn't force him even if she wanted to, but no one said that she couldn't guide him towards that path, she was his mentor after all, all she had to do was to probe and ask the right questions, make him think that he came to the decision himself, it was safer to do it that way then to just outright demand it, this way, there would be no resistance or conflict.

"_Hehehe! How ironic that you should say that, knowing very well that you were the one responsible for me saying those things." _Said the blonde, smiling in amusement at the gob smacked expression on her face, he didn't have to see it, he could feel it.

"_**Nani! W-What on earth are you talking about?" **_asked Kyu incredulously.

"_Come on Kyu-chan, you're the one that took away my darkness remember? I was acting like a naïve fool because of you, besides, it could be argured that I wasn't the one that made those promises, I am now neither my light or my darkness, I am the real thing, the Naruto that made those promises wasn't and isn't me, I am a completely different person." _Said Naruto.

"_**Hehehe, I never saw that one coming, you're such a smart ass, as expected of my beloved host, demo…is that it? They mean absolutely nothing to you now? You're just going to forget about them?" **_asked Kyu with innocence that was obviously not real.

"_Off course not Kyu-chan, I will never forget them, I have made it a point not to ever forget the time I spent with them." _Said Naruto.

"_**Nani….? What is that supposed to mean?" **_asked Kyu, trying and failing to hide her worry and concern.

'_**Is he still in love with that pink-haired whore? It can't be. Don't tell me he still cares about those two? What kind of idiot is he?' **_Thought Kyu frantically.

"_It is important that a person never forgets the mistakes they made in the past, those two, no, the whole of team 7 and Konoha was one big mistake in my life. The past is what shapes the present, and the present is what shapes the future, in other words, I remember the past so that I can make better decisions __**in **__the present, __**for **__a better future.' _Retorted the blonde.

"_**Hehehe! My my N-kun, you've become quite the wise old sage over the last couple of years haven't you?" **_asked Kyubi sarcastically

"_Well, I wouldn't take it that far, but thanks for the complement!" _replied N with equal sarcasm, causing the red haired demoness to smirk happily, this was one of the things she loved the most about her container and lover, he always gave her challenge, not only that but he even dared to insult her and even dominate her at times, most of the time. She would even sometimes start arguments with him just for the sake of the intense, wild, and most of all, satisfying make-up sex that would follow afterwards, and god did he make her feel like a woman!.

"_**Tche! Whatever! Anyway heads up, that big-breasted slut is here!" **_said Kyubi, quickly breaking the mental link between her and N before he could retort. She knew just how much he hated it when she insulted those blonde _sluts _of his, he would be even more pissed because she terminated the mental link before he could retort. To top it off, he wouldn't be able to corner her in his mindscape for quite some time because of the company that he had, not that she would mind being cornered right now, she was kind of feeling the heat at the moment if she had to be honest with herself.

'_**Oh well, we'll both have a lot of pent up tension to release when he comes for a visit, just the way I wanted it to be hehehehe!' **_Thought Kyu with a perveted laugh.

"_Damn you Kyu how many times do I have to tell you…hey!" _shouted Naruto angrily, pissed off about Kyubi cutting off the mental link before he could finish, even though he had done the same thing to her on countless occasions.

"You seem more than a little tense N-kun, that's so not cool!" purred Samui into the Naruto's ear, wrapping her arms around him from behind, her E-cup breasts squashed up against his back erotically. Naruto was just barely able to hold back a moan at the the blonde bombshell's ministrations, his semi hard-on twitching behind the cover of his pants.

"Took you long enough, Samui-chan, I've been waiting for almost ten minutes already." Said Naruto, trying to act unaffected by his lover's intimate gestures.

"Good things are worth waiting for, don't you think N-kun?" whispered Samui, her breath blowing against the Blonde Jinchuuriki's ear, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

"Hn, I guess you're right!" replied Naruto with a smirk on his face, turning around to face Samui with a playful smirk on his features. Naruto grabbed her with both arms around her waist and pulled her into a strong embrace with her arms wrapped around his neck. The couple stared at each other's eyes, blue on blue for a few seconds, Samui interrupted the blonde just as he was about to move in for a kiss, her curiosity getting the better of her. She knew that they would do a lot more then that if she allowed the kiss to happen and she would forget all about the questions that she wanted to ask him if that happened.

"What were you in the nine tails talking about? You seemed a bit distressed when I arrived, and that aint cool." Asked Samui bluntly.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intellectual response.

"You heard me, were the two of you arguing again?" asked Samui.

"Can't we talk about this later?" asked Naruto, not wanting to ruin the moment, not even believing she could change the mood and topic so swiftly, after all, wasn't she the one that asked him to come over? Wasn't she the one that aroused him with her intimate gestures in the first place? Damn he would never fully understand women.

"My apartment, my rules! That will only change when you marry me." Said Samui as if she were merely talking about the weather.

"Sigh…alright I'll tell you jeez, talk about being bossy." Said Naruto in slight exasperation.

"She was just asking me questions about the people in my past." Said Naruto, causing Samui to narrow her eyes in hate and anger.

"What about them?" asked Samui ominously.

"N-nothing much, I think she just wanted to know if I was ready to face them you know, she wants me to kill them, and so do I." said Naruto casually.

"I see, but didn't you promise A-sama that you would forget your revenge and focus on Kumo, on Yuigito….on us?" asked Samui with a straight face, although Naruto could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. Naruto, not wanting to see someone he loved so dearly hurt, especially because of him, tightened his embrace on her reassuringly, his cheek pressed against her own soft skin sensually, causing both of them to blush from the feeling.

"I know, and I meant that at the time I made that promise, but ever since I started training under tou-san's mentorship, I have come to realize how close to impossible it is to keep that promise. The truth of the matter is that we can't remain in lockdown forever, our economy would eventually suffer because of that, we'll have to lift the lockdown soon. Konoha is bound to eventually find out about me and they will demand that their weapon be returned to them. Should Kumo refuse, then Konoha will declare war on us." Explained Naruto softly, knowing that Samui would be smart enough to put the rest together.

"I see, in the end, you'll have to fight Konoha whichever path you choose and you'll inevitably get your revenge if…when we defeat Konoha. I guess I understand why A-sama accepted your promise to not seek revenge, he wanted you to fight Konoha with the goal of protecting your precious people rather than out of pure hate alone. In essence, you won't be breaking your promise of not seeking revenge, since destroying Konoha will coincide with protecting Kumo." Said Samui, causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly in realization.

"Hehe! Thanks a lot Samui-chan!" exclaimed Naruto happily, kissing her on the cheek affectionately.

"What for?" asked Samui in surprise.

"All this time, I've been worried about breaking my promise to otou-san, but the way you explained it made me realize that I had nothing to worry about. I think you're right, the promise was not about whether I destroy Konoha or not, it was more about the circumstances under which I destroy it more than anything else!" said Naruto with a goofy but happy smile on his face.

'_Idiot! He only figured that out now? I guess hate can cloud someone's judgement at times.' _Thought Samui with a mental roll of the eyes.

"Hn, well I it's a pleasure to have helped I guess, it's quite cool to help the people you love with their problems." Said Samui.

"Is it cool to have such a big head as well?" asked Naruto playfully.

"Whatever!" said Samui irritably, taking offense at the insinuation that she was too sure of herself, she was the most humble person in Kumo damn it! Why couldnt people see that?

"Hey I was just kidding, relax will ya." Said Naruto apologetically.

"Hn, fine, you're forgiven, but what about Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Samui with interest, changing moods at a more frequent rate then she does her underwear.

"What about him?" asked Naruto with a confused expression, causing Samui to roll her eyes at him.

"Well, do you still want to crush him, even though he isn't a part of Konoha's forces anymore?" asked Samui.

"Oh…well…since he had a good chance to kill me when I was unconscious, I guess I kinda owe him since he spared me. As payback, I will not actively pursue him, but I'll kill him if he becomes a threat to me or anyone I hold dear." Said Naruto with a contemplative expression on his facial features.

"But he shouldn't have been trying to kill you in the first place, how on earth can you say that you owe him?" asked Samui incredulously. Seriously, was he purposely acting stupid or were boys in general just that ignorant when it came to dealing with emotional issues, so not cool!

"Well…It's kind of complicated, but if you think about it, not really all that complicated at the same time…" trailed off the blonde jinchuuriki thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Samui neutrally.

"Look at it this way, Uchiha Sasuke's main goal, dream, and ambition was to get revenge, or justice, whichever way you wana look at it, for his family. I was being a hypocrite at the time for trying to stop him. Thinking about my own goals that time, I would never have allowed anyone to have come between me and my dream to become Hokage, yet there I was, trying to block Sasuke from the path he was taking towards his dream. During the chuunin exmas, I talked down to Hyuga Neji and told him that no one had a right to tell someone what they can and cannot do, that everyone had a right to decide their destiny. Yet…only a month after that I was trying to tell Sasuke what he could and couldn't do, I was trying to decide his destiny and dictate to him what his goals and ambitions should be, I was being a hypocrite. I claimed that Sasuke was my best friend yet I knew nothing about him, I never bothered to learn about him nor did I try to understand him, all I did was try to control him, I don't even think that I was truly doing what I was doing for him. I think it was more for myself, to fulfill my promise to Sakura and to win over her approval and affections, to become a acknowledged by the village for defeating and bringing home the heir to the Uchiha clan." Explained Naruto.

"Hmmm….I think I understand what you mean N-kun, and why you would think you owe him for sparing your life, since at the time you probably represented the road block on his path to fulfill his dreams. But what about your duty, as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf that you were at the time, it was your mission to bring him back and to stop him from defecting. Why should you owe someone because you were fulfilling your duty?" asked Samui curiously.

"Heh…in all honesty Samui-chan, I didn't care much about the rules at the time, I was a petulant brat who did what he wanted whenever he wanted regardless of the rules, I can't really use the fulfillment of duty as an excuse. Besides, I think I understand his ambition of justice and revenge a lot better now, I want to kill Kakashi and destroy Konoha just as much as he wants to kill Itachi. " Said Naruto humourously.

"I guess so, but I still do not understand why he needed to join Orochimaru to fulfill his dreams, Konoha over the years have produced shinobi just as strong and some even stronger then Orochimaru, why did he have to defect in order to get the power needed to kill Itachi?" asked Samui with a confused expression. She didn't quite understand nor care about the Uchiha's reasoning or his life for that matter, but she felt that she had to know as much about N-kun's past as possible, just so that she can understand him better and subsequently, be able to support him emotionally and mentally when he needed it. Her instincts as a kunoichi also played a part of course, information can after all become a ninja's greatest weapon at times.

"In all honesty, no one in the Konoha supported him in his goal for revenge. I, his teammate at the time told him to forget about his revenge, and according to him, Kakashi told him the same thing. Furthermore, Sasuke must have felt that Kakashi was holding him back, which in actual fact, he was, because he was too busy trying to kill me instead of training his team. It makes matters worse that Itachi, the man that he wanted to kill was able to put Kakashi in a weak long coma with just one jutsu. Knowing this, Sasuke probably came to the conclusion that Kakashi would never be able to help him get strong enough to defeat Itachi, since he himself was defeated so soundly." Explained the blonde, pausing slightly to get ahold of his breathe.

"Orochimaru on the other hand gave him the cursed seal, which gave Sasuke an incredible power boost. He also promised Sasuke that he would help him in his quest to kill Itachi and even promised him a second level of the cursed seal and more power. Even worse, Orochimaru technically defeated the Sandaime Hokage, who was supposedly the strongest shinobi in the village and fought the other two sannin without the use of his arms. To Sasuke, it became ever more clearer to him that he would never defeat Itachi if he stayed in Konoha, all the events that were happening in quick succession were probably in part responsible for his defection." Said Naruto with a far off expression.

"But I think that I was the final nail in the corphin." Said the blonde jinchuuriki.

"How so?" asked Samui in anticipation, her intrigue and curiosity peaked by her man's story.

"Well, as you already know, I graduated as the dead last in my class. Sasuke on the other hand was the rooky of the year. But because of my obsession and rivalry with him, I was able to catch up to him in due time. Not only that, but Kyu-chan's power, that he didn't know about helped me on many occasions to achieve what he must have thought were inhuman feats. Even after Kakashi taught him the chidori, I had, without his knowledge, learned the rasengan, an equally, if not more powerful technique than his own. Itachi was already in A.N.B.U at our age at the time and a little later killed the entire Uchiha clan on his own. But…here he was, being only able to fight on equal footing with a clanless deadlast shinobi, this must have made him feel worthless compared to Itachi. In a way, I probably pushed him over the edge, to the brink of insanity." Said Naruto matter of factly.

"Also, there's something else…" said Naruto ominously.

"What is it N-koi?" asked Samui curiously.

"I'm not really sure whether Sasuke realized this or not, but I found something strange about our team placement. At first glance, all appears to be normal and in fact logical, I, with my large chakra reserves am a ninjutsu type, a perfect student for a ninjutsu type sensei like Kakashi. Sasuke is also a ninjutsu type, even better, he has the potential to unlock the powers of the sharingan, making him a perfect student for Kakashi. Sakura has brains and chakra control, a very good candidate to become a genjutsu specialist, which is something a sharingan wielder like Kakashi can teach her. So far so good right, Kakashi is the perfect person to train us isn't he?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

"Hmmm…well thanks for stating the painfully obvious N-kun, you're so cool!" replied Samui with dramatic sarcasm.

"Tche…seriously, I was getting to the point you know…" grumbled N with a, in Samui's opinion, cute pout.

"Alright alright, please remove the wool from my eyes so that I can be able to see and comprehend this great secret oh great and cool N-sama" replied Samui with a with an impassive tone and expression, not really getting where N-kun was going with this, probably his paranoia that he had with anything concerning Konoha running wild with his imagination if you asked her. Although, given how much she loved him, and how smart she knew he was, she would give him the benefit of the doubt…for now. N would have been ticked off by Samui's attitude, had he not known her so well, he knew, despite her mask that she was intrigued and even fascinated his the story of his past, she just never admitted to being interested in anything, probably to preserve her image as the ice-queen of kumo.

"Well, Kakashi wasn't just the perfect candidate to train us, he was also the perfect candidate to kill us!" said Naruto matter of factly, causing Samui's eyes to widen in realization. Of course, how could she not have realized this on her own, it made perfect sense, especially given the information that Naruto and by extention, Kyubi had given out about their experiences against the sharingan.

According to Kyubi, the sharingan has the ability to suppress and even control a bijuu of even her caliber under the use of a true master of the eyes. That automatically made Kakashi dangerous for someone like N-kun, well maybe not so much now, given how strong she knew he was now, but definitely back then. Also, she knew that N-kun used to be a complete dud when it came to genjutsu, Kakashi would have had a field day. Same goes for the Haruno, if she became a genjutsu specialist, that wouldn't really help her that much when it came to defeating an experienced sharingan user. Uchiha Sasuke would have been the hardest for him to take down, given the similarities that they would inevitably share in their fighting style, but nevertheless Kakashi would have still been the perfect assassin when it came to the Uchiha, a sharingan to battle another sharingan and with experience on his side.

"Okay okay I get it but why would he have had to kill his own….nevermind!" said Samui. It didn't take a lot for her to put two and two together, N and Sasuke were both flight risks and Kakashi was a former A.N.B.U captain. The Uchiha was obsessed with hate and revenge and N was an abused jinchuuriki who had every reason to hate Konoha. Kakashi was chosen to be the leash around their necks, or their executioner.

"So uh….I'm still a little confused, where exactly do you stand with Uchiha Sasuke now? The two of you seem to have a lot in common?" asked Samui curiously, wondering if Naruto would consider killing him for his sharingan, those eyes were quite powerful and could become one of Kumo's treasured tools.

"I understand him now a lot more than I did back then, that is why I have forgiven him for trying to kill me, in a way, it was partly my fault. I can't blame him for defecting, I'm a defector myself after all, that would be hypocritical. What he does from here on out though does not matter to me nor does it concern me, but like I said, if he becomes a threat to me, Kumo, or anyone I care about, I will kill him!" said Naruto ominously, causing Samui to smirk happily, it was kinda sad from a neutral perspective that he had been forced to severe all ties to his past and to carry such a heavy burden at such a young age, but it still made her happy from a subjective perspective, because that was good news for her and Kumo, to know that her N-kun had chosen them completely and wouldn't hesitate when the time came to make the tough calls.

"Did I tell you how cool you are? Or how much I love you?" asked Samui seductively.

"Hmmm….no…not at all…I don't believe you did at all…" replied Naruto in mock wonder.

"Well…they say actions speak louder than words, so let me show you.." said Samui, pulling the kyubi jinchuuriki in towards her, only to be interrupted just before their lips connected.

"I hope you two were not having an intimate discussion about your feelings and emotions without me, because I might just have to do something wild about it!" purred Yugito almost literally into Naruto's ear, pressing her body into his back, her breats firmly molded into him from behind with her arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Y-Yugito-chan, how long have you b-been…."

"Relax, she was here only a short while after I arrived, she was hiding below the balcony, sneaky little cat!" said Samui nonchalantly.

"Oh…." Was Naruto's intellectual reply, he really thought it was cool that Samui was a sensor type, because he didn't detect Yugito's presence at all, which was largely Kyu-chan's fault, Yugito's stealth techniques were the best in Kumo, it was almost impossible for someone who wasn't a sensor type to find her if she didn't want to be found, he could do it with Kyubi's help of course, but she was being a bitch today and probably didn't warn him out of spite.

"Yeh you know I heard everything, you seem a little tense N-kun, why don't you let us take care of you for a while before you go to your meeting with uncle huh?" asked Yugito, nibbling on Naruto's ear erotically.

"I-I…..mmmmmm" Naruto didn't manage to respond, his lips captured by the soft, plump and wet lips that belonged to his blond bombshell Samui.

**End Chapter**

**I know its shot, but I don't have much time with euro 2012 and exams and other life issues that are of concern, but things will be back to normal afterwards, as in, updates will be more frequent and chapters will be longer, meaning that the story will progress faster in time.**

**Nevertheless hope yaw enjoyed it and keep it real.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other series that I might use for inspiration.

**Chapter 7**

**Raikage's office: 30 minutes ago...**

"So, Terumi Mei, what brings you to Kumogakure no Sato? I know we have a beautiful ninja village , but I doubt that site seeing is on your agenda today." said Ei sarcastically, even though his expression remained as stone faced as a statue, not willing to let his guard down against a woman as dangerous as the one seated on the other side of his desk.

He was a little surprised by the events that unfoldered earlier really, he'd gone to the main gate expecting a battle against the famed leader of the Mist's rebellion army, one who was said to be able to fight on par with the Mizukage. He'd been quite excited really, not many people could claim to have fought a perfect jinchuuriki and survived, and he knew first hand just how powerful one could be, after all, one of his tag team partners was exactly that, a perfect jinchuuriki. What kind of woman could handle something like that on her own? This is what Ei had wanted to find out by fighting her, the only other woman he'd known of that could handle a complete bijuu on her own was Uzumaki Kushina, but she was an Uzumaki, so that didn't really count.

_'Could she be of Uzumaki lineage too? She certainly has the physical characteristics of one, red hair, green eyes, large chakra reserves? It's definitely possible.' _thought Ei suspiciously.

"I believe I told you earlier, I just want us to have a little friendly talk, I have something important to discuss with you." replied Mei elegantly, smiling enticingly at the raikage with a smile that would melt even a hardened jonin while crossing her arms in a manner that only served to enhance her already sizeable cleavage.

"Hn, I hope you don't think that your charms will work on me, you won't defeat the raikage with dirty little tricks like that." said Ei arrogantly.

"Oh...too bad, I guess I'll have to use alternative means to win you over, besides, it's not like I could completely seduce you in front of everyone now could I, neither yours or my subordinates should have to see their leaders doing something so...well, I'm sure you get what I'm trying to say." retorted Mei, causing C, Darui, Mabui, Ao, Chojurou, and even R to blush with a mixture of embarrassment, arousal, and shock, completely stunned by Mei's bluntness and fowardness.

"Are you trying to imply that you could have won me over if we were to be alone in this office?" asked an aroused Ei curiously. Mei however simply shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, neither confirming or denying the raikage's words, almost as if she was challenging him.

To say the raikage's subordinates were shocked would have been a complete understatement, no one, absolutely no one had ever seen the raikage flirt with anyone before, and he wasn't as bad as they thought he might be, in fact, he was quite good if what they were witnessing was anything to go by.

Ao was just plain shocked, not because Terumi-sama was flirting with a man, she did that all the time, even with people she was about to kill, but because of whom she was flirting with and the circumstances under which she was flirting. Choujuro on the other hand did not know whether to be shocked, aroused, embarrassed, pissed off, or just plain jealous, maybe it was all of the above mentioned, but even he was sure that the dominating feeling was obvious jeolousy.

"Hn, unfortunately for you, I'm not the kind of man that would risk myself or my ninja village for a one night stand. Your offer is very appealing, I haven't seen many woman as beautiful as you, and not to mention the sex appeal that you have, but I'll have to pass." replied Ei neutrally but truthfully, watching Mei with intense scrutiny so that he could see what her reaction would be. From his past experiences, he knew without a shadow of doubt that generally, women with the godess like beauty that this woman had did not respond very well to rejection, they were too used to getting their way all the time, in other words, the site of men grovelling at their feet was a common, and even expected occurence to them.

"I see...well I'm glad that's how you feel Raikage-dono, you're just the kind of man that I had hoped you were." replied Mei with a genuine smile, causing the raikage to narrow his eyes at her with suspision

"So this was just some kind of test, for what purpose would you need to do something like that?" demanded Ei.

"Well, I would hate for us to ally ourselves with people who don't have any sense of moral intergrity. Many men would have put their own desires and pleasures first had they been in the same shoes as you Raikage-dono, trust me, I have killed many people like that. Actually, you're the first person that has ever successfully resisted my advances." replied Mei, now adopting a serious expression.

"I see, so even your beauty and sexual appeal is a weapon for you as a shinobi, I guess you're quite an all rounder aren't you, but do tell, what the hell did you mean when you refered to us as your allies?" asked a confused Ei.

"I have an offer for you Raikage-dono, one that I think would benefit both of our home villages." said Mei cryptically.

"I'm listening..." was all the raikage said.

"Yes, well, I would like to propose an alliance treaty..."

"No!"the raikage exclaimed before Mei could finish speaking, banging his left fist against his desk violently.

"Excuse me?" asked a bewildered Mei.

"I said no! Kumo do not want or need any allies! Besides, why would I ally our village with a criminal organisation?" Ei retorted furiously, the mood and temperature in the room doing a complete one eighty.

"Criminal organisation? That's uncalled for, take it back!" exclaimed an equally infuriated Mei.

"You're an illegal organisation whose sole purpose is to overthrow the current government in Kiri, what isn't illegal about what you're doing?" asked Ei retorically.

"It's not that simple and you know it! Stop being such a stubborn ass!" Mei snapped.

"Nani! How dare you talk to me like that...!"

"Raikage-sama, I think we should hear her out, let us at least give her a chance to say what she came here to say, we should give her at least that for coming all this way." Mabui suggested, effectively breaking down the shouting match between the two powerhouses, Mabui not willing to allow the raikage to have another excuse for destroying his office.

"Hn..." was the raikage's only response. It was just as well that she was the one to speak up to him, she was the only person in the village, besides N-kun, that he ever listened to.

"Raikage-sama will hear you out now, Terumi-dono." Mabui said neutrally.

"Thank you, Mabui-san." said Mei sincerely, taking a deep breathe to calm her own nerves, even she was quite surprised by her boldness, to challenge the raikage like that in his own village could be considered suicide, yet she had done it in a heart beat when her comrades were insulted.

_'I should work on that temper if I'm going to become the Godaime Mizukage, I can't afford to continue to act on impulse like I just did.' _thought Mei self-critically..

"Raikage-dono, I understand why, as a leader of a ninja village, you would see our actions the way you do now. But, Kumo has been trying to attain more bloodline limits for itself since its founding, as the leader of such a village, and as someone who values the power of a bloodline limit as much as you do, what do you think of a leader who has so much of what you have always wanted for your own village, and instead of appreciating it, seeks to completely annihilate it? What do you, as raikage, think of a village leader who, instead of using his power to protect, nuture and inspire his people, strikes them down himself and causes pain, suffering, and povery in his own nation. Tell me, what would you have done if any of your predecessors had done that before you became raikage?" Mei asked.

"..." Ei chose not to respond to Mei's question, he knew that he probably would have done exactly what she and her comrades had done had his father done something like that to their home, but that didn't mean that he would admit it to her, admitting it to her would make it hard to justify rejecting the alliance proposal.

"Raikage-dono, earlier, you accused us and called us criminals, but you were wrong, we are not the criminals here, the Fourth Mizukage is the real criminal. He is a man who fooled Kiri with his kindness and charisma only to turn around and strike it when the nation placed it's trust on him. This situation is no different from a spy who infiltrates an organisation and then destroys it from within, Yagura is exactly that, he is not the real Mizukage, I am!" Mei exclaimed pleadingly.

"Please Raikage-dono, we're not asking for much from you, we just need one person, we just need your brother, Killer Bee, to keep Yagura busy for as long as possible, we'll take care of the rest ourselves." begged Terumi Mei, forsaking her own pride for the sake of her home, for the sake of her comrades and dear friends.

",,,,,,,," Ei still refused to say anything, he'd made a vow on his father's grave, a vow that he would make sure that Kumo became so strong that they would never need or form an alliance with any other nation again, that Kumo would never find themselves in the situation that they had found themselves in when Iwa betrayed them all those years ago. However, he found himself in quite a dilemma now, he really felt sorry for this woman, in many ways, she reminded him of himself when he was younger, such fire, such passion, will, and patriotism for her home. She was even brave enough risk coming to Kumo of all places even with her bloodline limits, bold enough to challenge his beliefs in his own office, and courageous and patriotic enough to forsake her own pride, all for the sake of her home. In all honesty, he'd grown a sizeable amount of respect for her in the short time that he'd spoken to her, and despite himself, couldn't help but to sympathize with her. Problem was, he didn't know what to do, should he break the pledge he made on his father's grave for what was, in all honesty, an enemy village? Should he risk war just to help a foreign nation, in fact, shouldn't he be happy that one of Kumo's enemies was apparently self-imploding? Wasn't it a good thing that Kumo would soon have one less enemy to worry about? And just what exactly would Kumo gain if they helped Kiri?

"Um...Terumi-dono, let us say, hypothetically, that Raikage-sama allowed Killer Bee to help you, and your objective was consequently achieved. What would Kumo gain by allying themselves to you? I mean, we know that you would gain liberation with our help and you would have a strong ally to help protect you until you have re-established yourselves as a shinobi village, but what would we gain?" asked Mabui curiously and somewhat suggestively, hoping to push both parties to a more...suitable arangement. Mei, of course, was quick to read between the lines and deduced exactly what the silver-grey haired assistant was trying to do, quickly making a mental note to remember to thank the beautiful assistant later if everything turned out okay with the negotiations.

"I see, well...as I mentioned earlier, we know how much Kumo have coverted bloodline limits over the years. I happen to have two of those, the **boil release **and the **lava release **bloodline limits. I would be willing to seal the alliance with a blood agreement, and I would move to Kumo as soon as I find a suitable successor as Mizukage, but only under the condition that one of our children be allowed to grow up as a Kiri shinobi, as I am the last living member of my clan." Mei offered, completely shocking everyone in the office once again.

"Terumi-sama, this is isanity! You can't do this, I won't allow it!"

"Shut up Ao, or do you want me to kill you?" asked Mei with a wide smile and a deceptively friendly tone.

"Um...no, but..."

"I know what I'm doing, why do you always question my actions, do you not trust me, even after all this time?" asked Mei.

"No, but, your virtue and dignity is at stake..."

"Virtue, dignity? What is my virtue and dignity compared to the lives and wellbeing of millions of our people, Ao?" Mei asked simply, causing Ao's eyes to widen in realisation.

_'I see, so that's what it has come down to...no, actually, she already knew before we left Kiri that it would come down to this, and still, she went through with it anyway, because that's how much she loves her nation, enough to sacrifice even herself for the future of her home.' _Ao thought.

"I-I understand, please forgive me for my short sitedness, Terumi-sama."

"There's nothing to forgive, you were just looking out for me as you always have, and for that I thank you. You're a great man, Ao." replied Mei sincerely, causing the experienced jonin to blush in a manner not entirely different from Chojurou.

"Y-you're offering a marriage alliance between yourself and Raikage-sama?"asked a wide eyed Mabui, unable to mask her surprise at all. She'd expected Mei to offer something different for the alliance, maybe one of the seven ninja swords of the Mist, and even though a marriage alliance for a bloodline limit wielder did cross her mind, it simply never occured to her that the daring readhead would go as far as offering herself of all people to seal the treaty.

"Yes, Kumo would gain a Kage level shinobi and two new and powerful kekkei genkei, it's a good deal isn't it?" Mei asked retorically.

"Y-yes, yes it is. Raikage-sama, I know you have your reservations about this and I know why, but, I think your father would have wanted you to accept this offer, I think he would forgive you, hehe, in fact, I'm pretty sure that he would lariat you if you said no to such a good deal." Mabui joked, hoping that her superior and friend would forsake his fear and make the correct decision.

"Heh, I guess you do have a point, fine! Terumi Mei, I will accept the alliance treaty, but, I will not give you Killer Bee, nor will I marry you to seal the deal, I'm too old for marriage anyway."the raikage replied to the surprise of many in the office, or rather, everyone in the office.

"What the hell do you mean, I thought you said that you would accept the alliance treaty?" asked a completely stupified Mei.

"I know what I said..."

"Then why did you just say..."

"Just listen, I'm not done explaining!" Ei exclaimed, once again smashing his gigantic arm against the desk, silencing the readhead who seemed to have quite a short fuse herself, or maybe it was just the pressure she was under, had been under since the civil war began catching up to her.

"Now, I know why you want Killer Bee, that is, because like Yagura, he is a perfect jinchuuriki, and you believe that because his bijuu is stronger, that he should be able to defeat Yagura, or at the very least, damage him enough for you to finish him off. But my brother is foreign to the concept of strategic warfare and he is not very good at following guidelines, but more importantly, I am the only one that can control Killer Bee, as he will only take orders from me. Basically, what I am saying is, Killer Bee could end up causing chaos and confusion, which I doubt would do you and your comrades any good." Ei explained neutrally.

"That sounds like a very convenient excuse to me Raikage, you're just afraid that Killer Bee will get hurt aren't you, you're afraid he isn't strong enough to defeat Yagura, tche...so much for Kumo being the strongest shinobi nation, no wonder Konoha always kicked your asses in the past."

"You disrespectful bitch! I dare you to repeat that!" Ei exclaimed furiously.

"I said that..."

"I don't think he's lying Terumi-sama!" Ao exclaimed hastily, hoping Mei would get the hint, the hint that he'd already verified that the raikage was telling the truth with his byakugan, even though, he understood where she was coming from, the raikage's story really did sound like a convenient excuse.

"W-what...are you sure, Ao?" asked Mei in disbelief, giving Ao an incredulous expression.

"Hai, there's no doubt about it." Ao replied with conviction.

"I-I see...um, raikage-dono I um..."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it!" the raikage said, cutting off the sputtering Mei mid-sentence, causing her to bow her head in shame.

_'That's it, I've done it now, there's no way he'll sign the treaty now, and it's all my fault!' _Mei thought sadly, beating herself up for being so stupid, just what kind of idiot was she anyway? Asking the raikage for his help and then continously insulting his intergrity, really, what the hell was she thinking.

"Ahem, so now that we can all agree that Killer Bee would be a bad idea, what are we going to do, Raikage-sama, are we going to send Yugito?" asked Mabui hastily, eagerly trying to salvage the situation for both Kumo, and surprisingly, for Terumi Mei's sake as well. She didn't know why but she had developed quite a soft spot for the redhead woman, something about her made Mabui really want to help the poor woman. Mabui also wasn't oblivious to the implications of a victory for the Kiri rebels, a victory would mean that Mei would become the Godaime Mizukage, effectively making her the first female Kage. Mei's victory would be a breakthrough for all kunoichi and Mabui intended to contribute to that in whatever way was possible, she would do anything that she can to end the descrimination against kunoichi that was abundant in the shinobi world, while helping Kumo get two bloodline limits of course.

"Yugito...?" Mei asked hopefully, not really sure who this Yugito was but ready to take whatever help was forthcoming, beggers can't be choosers after all, especially after said begger insulted the helper more than once.

"Oh sorry, I guess it shouldn't be a surprise that you don't know her." Mabui apologized, remembering that the outside world only knew about Killer Bee because of Ei's and Killer Bee's exploits during the third shinobi war, a war that ended when Yugito was only seven years old.

"No, I do not believe that I have heard of her. Who is she?" Mei curiously.

"She is Raikage-sama's niece, and is also the nibi jinchuuriki. She's not a perfect jinchuuriki like Killer Bee and Yagura, but she has however mastered the full bijuu transformation. Also, she's good at taking and following instructions and has a very high strategic aptitude herself, she would make a good substitute for Killer Bee." Mabui explained.

"Wow, right now she sounds like an even better option than Killer Bee, I'll take her!" Mei exclaimed happily, happy, not just because of Yugito's credentials but also because she was a powerful kunoichi like herself, it was quite lonely at the top for a powerful kunoichi like her, where she was always surrounded by prejudiced men. It would be nice to have another kunoichi of the same calibre as herself by her side. Maybe she and this Yugito could even become friends.

"Hn, don't get over excited just yet, I never said you'd be getting Yugito either." Ei said matter of factly, causing surprise and confusion to filter around the office.

"What? But Raikage-sama...!"

"But what?" cut in the Raikage with narrowed eyes.

"B-but if you're not sending Killer Bee, and you're not sending Yugito...then...no way!" exclaimed Mabui, eyes wide with surprise and realisation.

_'He's planning to send N to Kiri...? I didn't see this coming, but then again, maybe I should have.' _thought C.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" raikage snorted arrogantly.

"You can't do that! I know he's strong, but N-kun is too young and inexperienced, he is from a generation that doesn't know war, I won't let you do this Raikage-sama!" Mabui exclaimed indignantly.

"It's not your decision to make! N is my successor, and also my son. I know him better than anyone, he's ready for this! Besides, if experience is the problem, then all the more reason to send him to Kiri, this civil war and the battle he is destined to have with Yagura will give him not only the experience, but also the credentials that he needs to become the Godaime Raikage. Besides, right now, he is stronger than both Yugito and Killer Bee...and he has surpassed even both I and my father." the raikage tried to justify.

"I wasn't aware that you had a son, Raikage-dono...?" Mei asked as politely as possible, mentally noting that she would need to turn some heads in that spy network of hers if they could miss something as important as this.

"You and your comrades are the first outsiders to hear about him, consider this a token of trust, as allies..." the raikage said meanigfully.

"I see...in that case, consider your secret safe with us, Raikage-dono." replied the red haired godess.

"Please forgive me for my interuption, Raikage-dono..." Ao said nervously.

"Hn..." was the raikage's only response to acknowledge the byakugan wielder.

"Um...your son, this N guy, what makes him so special that you believe that he can defeat Yagura, how old is he, and when will we be aquinted with him?" Ao asked in quick succession.

"Mabui..."

"Hai Raikage-sama!" Mabui acknowledged..

"Yotsuki N is a tall, blonde haired and blue eyed fourteen and and a half year old shinobi who was trained by Raikage-sama, Killer Bee, and Darui. He is also Raikage-sama's successor and is currently an elite jonin and captain of Kumo's master bounty hunter squad." Mabui explained robotically..

"You mean the Gold and Silver squad, the one that put the second Hokage on his death bed? That Master Bounty Hunter Squad?" asked Mei curiously.

"Hai, that is the one, Terumi-dono." Mabui replied simply.

"I see, he must be impressive then, to lead that devision at such a young age, he must be even more of a prodigy than Chojurou." Mei thought out loud.

"He is, trust me." replied the raikage's assistant.

"Still, for Raikage-dono to imply that he is the strongest in Kumo, I find that to be very farfetched, unless...unless there's something you're not telling me about him. In fact, it is quite obvious that there is something you're hiding, well, spill it out, I'm listening." said the Kiri godess.

"Hn, as his future wife, you're going to find out soon enough anyway, so I might as well tell you the full story." said the raikage with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Alright, I'm listening..." said Mei neutrally, trying to hide her excitement. She didn't have time to sit back, relax, and gossip with her non-existent girl friends with her occupation and all the responsibilities that came with it, but at least she could console herself with some S class secrets that involved the raikage's secret son, it was as good a gossip as she could get. All that excitement however was replaced with a look of horror only a few seconds later, the raikage's words fully settling into her mind, her eyes widening in surprise.

"My future what!" Mei exclaimed comically with Ei smirking at her arrogantly, a look of pride and accomplishment clearly displayed on his facial features.

_'Heh, serves you right for insulting the raikage.' _Ei thought with satisfaction.

"What? Did you really think that I would turn down the chance for Kumo to obtain two powerful kekkei genkei?" Ei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"B-but...isn't he only fourteen and a half years old?" Mei asked incredulously.

"If he's old enough to take care of Yagura, than why wouldn't he be old enough to marry you? Or is my son not good enough for you, Terumi Mei?" the raikage asked retorically.

"Um...yes...I mean no! N-no, I'm sure he's good enough, otherwise you wouldn't have chosen him for this, r-right?" Mei replied hastily.

"Exactly, I'm glad we could come to an agreement, Terumi-san, let this be the beginning of a friendly, mutually benefitial and prosperous alliance." said A, extending his gigantic hand to the red haired beauty.

"Please call me Mei, friends shouldn't have to be so formal with each other." Mei replied with a happy smile, shaking the Raikage's hand with both excitement and happiness.

"Raikage-sama, are you sure about this, I mean, what about Samui and Yugito, what will this mean for them?" Mabui asked worriedly.

"They are jonin shinobi, marriage alliances are sometimes part of the job description, they all knew that this was always possible. They'll have to deal with it like real shinobi do." replied Ay dismissively.

"I'm sorry, but is there something I should know?" Mei asked suspiciously.

"No, it's nothing at all." Mabui said hastily.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me, what, do these girls have a romantic interest in my husband or something?" Mei asked with narrowed eyes.

_'She's already refering to him as her husband, talk about a quick adjustment.' _thought a surprised Mabui.

"Nii Yugito and Samui are, well...how do I put it...hmmm...well, they're his lovers." Darui explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"What! You set me up with a womanizer?" Mei asked incredulously.

"No no no it's not like that at all, you see uh...Samui and Yugito decided that they would share him before they aaah...before they um...you know..."

"What!" Mei asked in exasperation.

"Well, before they seduced him...together..." Darui said, thankful for his dark coloured skin, otherwise he was sure that he would have been spotting a heavy blush on his facial features. Mei, Ao, and Chojurou just stared at him with fish eyed expressions, struggling to take in and comprehend the information that the raikage's body guard had just shared with them.

"S-so...N-kun must be quite a good looking man than..." was all Mei could say, the stupified expression on her face refusing to go away.

"He is a very handsome and well built man, yes, I'm sure you won't be disappointed Terumi-dono." replied Mabui, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, causing Mei to look away in embarrassment, spotting a cute blush on her soft facial features.

"Y-yes well um...does N-kun, you know, does he really love these two women?" Mei sputtered as she tried valiantly to regain her lost composure.

"Sigh...yes, yes he does I'm afraid." Mabui replied with a concerned expression.

"I see...tell me, Mabui-san, is N-kun's heart big enough to love another woman? Could I one day have the loving and caring husband that I have long desired?" Mei asked with what Mabui thought to be a sad expression.

"Definitely, N-kun is the most loving and caring person that I know, he could be that man for you, of that, I am certain." Mabui replied with a re-asuring smile.

_'That's right, she's always wanted that more than anything hasn't she, I hope this N is what these people make him out to be, I'd hate for her to live a life full of misery.' _thought a concerned Ao.

"R-really, you really think so?" Mei asked with a hopeful expression.

"I know so." replied Mabui with conviction, causing Mei to smile happily, and not the almost permanent one that she used to hide her true emotions, or the one she spotted when she threatened to kill someone, but one of pure joy and excitement.

"So, when do I get to meet my husband?" Mei asked with an almost childish eagerness.

"Wait, you asked me if N-kun's heart was big enough for another woman, does that mean what I think it means?" Mabui asked curiously.

"Hai, I'd be willing to share N-kun with those two ladies. I have desired true love since I was a little girl, I'm not going to deny someone else their chance at true love and happiness, because I know what it is like to live without it, and I know just how hard good men are to find. Also, who knows how long it will take for me to find a worthy successor when I become Mizukage, I won't be able to spend everyday with my husband, or even every week or month for that matter, I'd hate for my husband to not have his needs satisfied at all times, that would make me a bad wife. So yes, Samui and Yugito can continue their relationship with N-kun." Mei explained.

**Currently: Samui's apartment...**

"Damn Samui-chan, your tits are so big and soft...t-they're t-the b-best!" exclaimed a cross eyed Naruto, pumping his eight inch manhood up and down in between the blonde bombshell's breasts at an eratic speed, practically sitting on her with both hands kneading and squeezing on her breasts, both for his own and her own pleasure.

All the while Samui couldn't help but to moan and mewl like a bitch in heat, and who could blame her, not many women could claim to have experienced what she was going through at the moment, with the the Kyubi jinchuuriki, her boyfriend pleasuring himself and her with her bossoms and her best friend Yugito, the Nibi jinchuuriki's tounge and lips expertly working on her clitoris and her fingers working the inner walls of her love hole, her legs draped over the Nibi Jinchuuriki's shoulders to provide easier access to her gwat. Needless to say, Samui mind was lost in the world of carnal pleasure, although still aware enough to lick and suck on the tip of her man's apendage everytime it ascended towards her plump lips.

"Oh god Samui-chan your boobs are the greatest! I...I think I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned, the pace of his thrusts almost doubling as he gripped on the blonde bombshell's melons for dear life.

"Aaaah oh God N-kun, Yugito-chan! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Cum with me Naruto-kun, cum all over my breasts and my face!" Samui screamed, trapping Yugito's head in a crushing head lock with her legs, a powerful orgasm crashing on her as her whole body spasmed uncontrollably, squirting her juices all over Yugito's face, the nibi jinchuuriki not slowing her finger thrusts at all but in fact increasing the pace in order to prolong her best friend's orgasm, switching between lapping up her juices and sucking on her clitoris. Meanwhile, Naruto was experiencing his own sense of euphoria, announcing his orgasm as he came at the same time as his older lover, expelling his baby making juice all over her breasts, neck, and even her face.

**Four minutes later...**

It was a lesson Samui learnt the hard way, but was greatful to learn it nonetheless, a jinchuuriki possessed an incredible stamina and an even more astonishing recovery rate, and these physical traits extended beyond the realms of ninjutsu but even to the art of love making.

Right now she was reaping the benefits of a threeway relationship where she was the centre of the attentions of two jinchuuriki. Naruto was lying in a half sitting position with his head against the headboard with Samui climbing on top of him and penetrating herself on his sizeable manhood. She was slightly bent forward with her plump breasts bouncing up and down over the blonde Uzumaki's face enticingly. Yugito, after lubricating her best friend's rear end with her toungue and saliva had gone on to insert a seven inch double ended strapon and was now plowing her best friend's plump rear with reckless abandone.

"You dirty hoe, fucking with the man that's rightfully mine huh? You like that huh? Huh you damn hoe? Say it, admit that you you like it!" Yugito whispered erotically on Samui's ear, never stopping or even slowing down her relentless assault on the blonde bombshell's rear.

"I-I...I love it, N-kun, Yugito-chan, please don't stop...I...I'm gonna cu... Aaah I'm cumming!" Samui cried as a mind blowing orgasm washed over her, her whole body spasming sporadically with her senses reaching a state of overload that she couldn't possibly get control over.

"Aaaah yeah baby that's it! Oh god oh god oh god I'm cumming too, I'm cumming!" Yugito cried out as her vaginal walls contracted around her strapon, squirting all of the artificail appendage with her juices leaking out and dripping onto her thighs, Samui's rear, and even on the bed.

Naruto reached his climax at the same time as his blonde lovers, the blonde Uzumaki anouncing his orgasm with a roar as the pace of his thrusts increased exponentially along with Yugito's, the two jinchuuriki sending Samui into a mind blowing double orgasm.

"Samui-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a climax, Samui's vaginal walls rapidly contracting around his appendage with the aim to completely milk him dry, and boy did she milk him, the blonde Uzumaki consequently blasting wave after wave of semen into his lover with incredible force.

Naruto and Yugito didn't stop pounding on Samui's respective holes, in fact, their speed seemed to increase exponentially, the two jinchuuriki trying to prolong their orgasms as much as they can. By this time Samui was already experiencing the third of consecutive orgasms, the ice queen of Kumo collapsing on her as her eyes rolled to the back of head, her mind blacking out from over stimulation of her erogenous zones. Yugito followed her shortly, lying also collapsing on her best friend's back from exhaustion, although she didn't pass out herself, her legendary jinchuuriki stamina more than enough for her to keep going for a few more rounds.

"Heh, looks like Samui-chan enjoyed that more than she would ever admit, don't you think, N-koi?" Yugito asked with a cocky smirk.

"So it seems, however, it looks like she has taken on more than she can handle for today." Naruto replied with a soft smile, brushing the hair out of Samui's face affectionately so that he can kiss her on the forehead.

"Hehe, I guess you're right." Yugito replied, the two jinchuuriki conversating casually with their apendages, artificial on Yugito's part, still trapped inside Samui's pleasure openings.

"This is usually the part where we let loose and go wild...jinchuuriki style." Naruto said with a seductive undertone, wriggling his eyebrows Suggestively as his eyes turned blood red with a black slit at the centre of the pupil, his overall features taking on a more animalistic form with his whisker marks darkening and his nails and canines lengthing considerably. The whole atmosphere in the room became so much thicker with lust and the pheremones that the Uzumaki jinchuuriki was releasing.

"Hehehe! So unsatiable, however..." Yugito trailed off with a mischievious glint in her eyes while trailing her finger up and down on Naruto's right cheek seductively.

"I forgot to tell you my original reason for coming here looking for you. You see, Raikage-sama sent me here to call you into his office for an important meeting with some Kiri higher officials. He said that your presence was of the highest importance and that you should report to him asap. So you see, unless you want to find yourself at the receiving end of Ay-sama's iron claw, than unfortunately, we won't be able to go wild together, not now at least." Yugito explained as if merely talking about the whether.

"N-nani! Why are you only telling me now if it was something so urgent, we must have been here for more than an hour since you arrived?" Naruto asked with a harsh whisker, the only reason he wasn't screaming at her at the top of his lungs being the fact that he didn't want to wake Samui up.

"Aaah...well, we haven't spent a lot of time together lately because of your work with Raikage-sama and the Kinkaku squad, and I've also had my fair share of patrol missions, Imissed you, and..."

"And what?" Naruto asked, his face now softening up with a bit of guilt showing on his face, feeling bad about neglecting one of his most precious people like that.

"I was horny." Yugito said with a shrug of the shoulders. This time, it took more of the blonde Uzumaki's patience to stop himself from screaming at Yugito, at the heavens, heck, at anything and everything for that matter, truly unable to understand at all how his girlfriend's mind worked at times. He always knew that girls were complicated, but this was quite ridiculous.

_'Mnnnaaaaaarg! Damn her!' _Naruto thought, pulling hard on his hair with frustration. Yugito, seeing Naruto's reaction, couldn't help but to laugh at the blonde Uzumaki's expense, causing him to frown at her with a deadly glare.

"Hehe! Don't look at me like that N-kun, that's what yyou get for neglecting neglecting your loved ones." Yugito said with a playful smirk.

"Ok, I get your point. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise." Naruto replied softly, cupping his girl's cheek with an apologetic but loving look expression.

"Make sure it doesn't!" Yugito said with a deadly glare, her attitude and demeanor taking on a complete oone eighty, trying to make sure that Naruto got the point loud and clear.

"H-hai, I p-promise Y-yugito-chan." the blonde jinchuuriki replied nervously.

"Good. Now go take a quick shower and go, you have an important meeting to attend."

**00000000000**

"Raikage-dono..."

"What is it?" Ei asked impatiently.

"If I may ask, why didn't you tell Yugito-san about the marriage alliance before you sent her out to retrieve N-kun?" Mei asked politely.

"To be honest, I don't want to see the expression on her face when she finds out. Besides, Naruto hasn't accepted the marrige alliance yet, he has to have a say in the matter, he is the Godaime Raikage after all." Ay replied with a hard expression.

"B-but you're the fourth, and the office is still officially yours, can't you just order him to accept?" Mei asked hastily.

"I could, but this is not just about the alliance, this also a test of his courage and commitment to Kumo. The decision he makes today will be a measure of his vessel as a Kage." Ei replied.

"I...I see." Mei said with a downcast expression, bitting her nails nervously in anticipation of the blonde jinchuuriki's arrival and more importantly, his decision.

"Where is he anyway..." Ao trailed off in surprise, watching curiously and inquisitively as a mirror made out dense and concentrated raiton chakra manifested on the raikages left side slightly behind him.

"How dare you make me wait so long, N, are really that desperate for my iron claw?" The raikage asked predictably.

"I'll take whatever punishment you deem fit, Outo-sama. However, not right now, I believe there is an important meeting that needs me to be in my right mind in order to be concluded properly." Naruto said with an even tone, slowly and dramatically walking out of the lighting mirror, the jutsu fizzing out of existense almost as soon as his whole body was completely outside of the mirror.

_'So this is the teleportation technique that Darui was talking about, The Demonic Lightning Mirrors huh? Sugoi, he actually combined raiton and barrier ninjutsu to mimick the Yuki clan's teleportation technique, if memory serves me right, N-sama once fought a ninja with that ability when he was still a Konoha genin. This jutsu must have been inspired by that guy.' _C thought.

"You and I are going to have a _discussion _about your tardiness when this meeting is over, but right now, we have more important business to deal with." Ei said.

"Yes, Otou-sama." Naruto replied with a respectful bow.

"In any case N-kun, this people are..."

"The ring leaders of the Kiri rebellion forces, Terumi Mei, the founder and leader of said forces, Ao, a kiri hero of the third shinobi war, and former leader of Kiri's special hunter nin devision, also known as the undertaker unit. And finally, Choujuro, a swordsman prodigy who is also the youngest member of the seven shinobi swordsmen of Kiri. I am honoured to meet your aquintance." Naruto said with a small bow of the head.

"You're quite well informed, but I suppose it shouldn't be unexpected of the leader of the Kinkaku Squad, who is also the Godaime Raikage." Mei said with a wide smile.

_'So this is my husband. He's so much better than I could have imagined! I can't wait to get to know him on a more...intimate level.' _Mei thought with excitement.

"I suppose so." Naruto said simply.

"In any case, I'm honored to meet you too N-kun, you know, you and I will be spending a lot of time together in the future, so lets be good friends okay." Mei said cheerfully, causing Naruto to frown slightly in contemplation of her words.

"Considering who you are, or rather, what you are and your situation. You must be here to ask for our help with the Kiri civil war. If I were to try and put myself in your shoes, I can imagine that I would ask for military aid in the form of a jinchuuriki to even the balance of power between the rebellion forces and the Mizukage's forces, after all, Yagura is a perfect jinchuuriki." Naruto said analytically.

"In which case, Bee-sensei would be your prefered choice, as he is the only other known perfect jinchuuriki. However, Bee-sensei will only follow orders from Otou-sama and no one else, moreover, the concept of military strategy is foreign to him despite him qualifying as a war vetereign, he might even end up causing even more chaos in Kiri without Otou-sama's guidance. Nevetheless, that doesn't matter because otou-sama would never agree to an alliance with you or anyone for that matter, however, if I were to carefully consider what you just said about you and I spending a lot of time together, than it might seem as if he has done exactly that. Otou-sama has agreed to help you, and he has chosen me to lead whatever forces that he will assign to you, am I right?" Naruto asked retorically.

_'This kid is dangerous, he is the Kyubi jinchuuriki who was trained by the raikage and a perfect jinchuuriki together. Not only that, but he also a level headed person who is very good at gathering information from his surroundings and making quick and concise conclusions about the situation thereof. And than there's also that teleportation technique that he used to get here. His potential is scary, with him on our side, I'm confident that we will defeat Yagura.' _Ao thought.

_'T-this guy is different from me. He's so mature and confident, he can even stand before Mei-chan...I mean, Terumi-sama without losing his composure. And he's so smart and strong, he even has a teleportation technique.' _Choujuro thought nervously.

"So far so good, carry on." Mei answered with an amused expression.

"My only question is, what could you have offered to Kumo that is so valuable that otou-sama would even agree to such an alliance?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You're pretty smart, can't you figure it out?" Mei asked playfully.

"I'll even give you a clue, actually, I already have given you a clue. Just think about what I said to you earlier." Mei said with a seductive undertone.

"I would say one of the swords, but I know that you don't have possession of them anymore. And even you did have others besides the one choujuro has, they would be so few that I doubt you would be willing to lose them as well. What you do have in abundance however, are bloodline limits. Meaning, that there is going to be some kind of...m-marriage a-alliance?" Naruto trailed off with a wide eyed expression.

_**In any case, I'm honoured to meet you too N-kun, you know, you and will be spending a lot of time together soon, so let us be good friends okay**_

_'No way, she couldn't be...he wouldn't...would he? Damn, he would!' _Naruto thought helplessly.

"Otou-sama, is it true?" Naruto asked without even looking at his father.

"Yes, you will marry Terumi Mei and bare children together to solidify the alliance." Ei replied, also without turning around to look at his son, causing Naruto to sigh in exasperation.

"Am I not good enough for you, N-san?" Mei asked with a stone cold expression, misinterpreting Naruto's reaction to mean something else entirely.

"No, I don't know you on a personal level, so I can't make a judgement like that yet." Naruto replied simply.

"Ahem...so N-kun, will you accept the blood sealing of the alliance, with you and Terumi-dono as the symbols of our unity?" Mabui asked with a hopeful expression.

"It's the raikage's orders, it's not like I have a choice." Naruto retorted.

"Actually, as my successor and tag team partner, I am giving you the option to resist this agreement. I'm leaving anything in your hands. " Ei clearified.

"I see..." Naruto tailed off thoughtfully.

"Boil Release and Lava Release huh? I can't deny it, that's a very good offer. And all I have to do is to accept this marriage arrangement?"

"Actually, you also have to come to Kiri with us and help us to defeat Yagura. You actually will be fighting him on your own while the rest of us take care of his forces. Following that, you have to be a loving and caring husband, and eventually impregnate me." Mei said with a wide smile, trying valiantly to hide her emotions of fear and insecurity, fear because of the possibility of rejection and insecurity because of the fact that N of the competition she knew she was gong to have for Naruto's love.

"That's fine by me. I've always thought that Kiri and Kumo were meant to be allies anyway. We have many similarities, like for instance we are the only two nations that possess perfect jinchuuriki and the only two nations that truly excel in the art of Kenjutsu. Also, water and lightning are compliments to each other, together, our techniques become exponenially stronger. So you see, in a way, you could say that you and I were destined to be together, Terumi-dono." Naruto said cheerfully, scratching the back of his head sheepishly with a wide smile on his whiskered face.

_'What a kind hearted guy, my husband huh?' _Mei thought giddily.

"Please N-kun, call me Mei-chan will you, there's no need to be so formal with your own wife is there.?" Mei asked playfully.

"Hehe, I guess not." Naruto replied happily.

_' Are you watching, Zabuza, Haku? This is for you. I will make sure your dreams for a better and peaceful Kirigakure are realised.' _Naruto thought, slightly awed by how surprising life seemed to be. Back then, if Zabuza or Haku had told him that he would become a kumo shinobi, form an alliance with Kiri, and become a centre piece in the civil war, he would have puked his guts out with laughter, but now, things were so different, in a way that he never thought possible at all.

"Wait a minute, we still don't know what makes N-dono worthy of this mission. I mean no disrespect Raikage-dono, N-dono, but what makes you think you can take on Yagura all on your own?" Ao asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm afraid Ao has a point. No doubt N-kun is strong, and the one ability of his that I have seen, which seems to be some kind of teleportation technique, is impressive to say the least. But that won't be enough to deal with Yagura's raw power, durability, and regeneration abilities. I for one don't fancy losing my husband so soon after getting him." Mei said with the utmost seriousness.

"Actually, the third raikage, Ei-sama's father, was strong enough to fight and defeat the eight tails in a head on pound for pound battle. Ei-sama even fought with him at times and they took the eight tails down together whenever it went on a rampage. N-kun has surpassed both his father and grandfather in both speed and physical strength, he should be able to take down the three tails." Mabui explained.

"No, you're still hiding something from us, please don't take me for a fool!" Mei said indignantly.

"Fine, if you really must know, I'm the Kyubi jinchuuriki. My biological father is Namikaze Minato and my biological mother is Uzumaki Kushina, both of Konoha. I have traded alliegences from Konoha to Kumo because I was betrayed by Konoha. Also, I have many precious people here in Kumo that I will do anything to protect. As our new ally, and as my soon-to-be wife, I will entrust you with this secret and hope that you will keep it safe." Naruto said neutrally.

"N-kun, did you really have to tell them something like that?" Mabui asked exasperatedly.

"They are going to find out eventually, besides, Ao-san is in possession of a byakugan, since I'm going to Kiri with him, it was only a matter of time before he discovered that I am a jinchuuriki. If we are still going to keep secrets from each other even as allies, than let us at least make them a little less obvious. There's no need to hide something that is going to be revealed soon anyway if hiding it will not give us any sort of advantage over anyone." Naruto answered.

"I see, I suppose you have a point." Mabui replied with a contamplative expression.

_'T-this guy is the son of the legendary Yellow Flash? Not only that, but he is already the Godaime Raikage and wields the power of an Uzumaki combined with the Kyubi's powers? H...he's at a completely different level, I can't compete with him!' _Choujuro thought worriedly, realising now that he would never he might never be able to win over the love of his life, or rather, the crush of his life.

_'No! I shouldn't think bad things. If I really love Terumi-sama, than I should be happy for her. She has done so much for Kiri, so much for us, and so much for me. She even believed in me when no other person did in Kiri, even going as far as entrusting the duty to recreate the Seven Ninja Swordsmen to me. I...I have to support her and her decisions, it is the least I can do for her.' _Choujuro thought.

_'However, if he hurts her...I'll kill him!' _The young swordsmen thought with determination and conviction.

_'They knew about my byakugan all this time! But how? No, more importantly, is this guy really the Yondaime Hokage's son? This is unbelievable! No, maybe not, he does have a bijuu inside of him, I can tell that much, not to mention the uncanny resemblance to the Yellow Flash.' _Ao thought frantically.

_'Oh I get it now, this is why Kumo was in lockdown, this is the military weapon that they were harnessing, Yotsuki N huh?' _Ao thought with certainty, now absolutely convinced that the boy's words were true almost without a shadow of a doubt.

_'So they already knew about Ao's byakugan? I never thought I would say this, but I'm actually glad. If they didn't know about it before the signing the treaty, I'd be worried that they would turn on us as soon as they found out that we have something that they have coveted for so long. Well...we still can't afford to let our guard down until they have actually proven their loyalty by helping us regain possession of Kiri from Yagura.' _Mei thought analytically.

_'Still, it's hard to believe, but I don't think they would lie about something like this. If they say he is a jinchuuriki, than he most certainly is one, it would be quite stupid to lie about something so easy to discern. However, not only is he a jinchuuriki, but he is the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Devil, well, it seems obvious now, he is almost an exact replica of the Yondaime Hokage, there's almost no doubt about it. Also, that space-time ninjutsu he used to enter the office seems to support his claim, after all, space-time ninjutsu and sealing was that man forte, like father like son ne? Hehehe, jackpot!' _Mei thought giddily, almost unable to believe that she could possibly have this much luck.

Every woman, okay maybe not every single woman, but most women, and by most meaning 99.9 percent would be lying if they said that they never fantasized about the Yondaime Hokage. After all, this was the only man in the history of the elemental nations to ever garner a flee on site order for himself, a fearsome and powerful man that was able to ward off a whole Iwa elite battalion on his own in the blink of an eye. His power, however, only gauranteed a woman's security, there was alot more to him than that just his power. He was soft spoken and a kind man who despite being a shinobi himself, only resorted to violence as an absolutely last resort to solve problems, a man of pure heart indeed.

But...! Even that only guarenteed mental and emotional security for a woman, there was another side to him that all women desperately wanted to explore, the physical, in other words, sexual side. Of course, only one woman, Uzumaki Kushina it seemed from what Mei could discern given that she just found out that she was the bearer of his child, who knew all about that side. Of course, it couldn't have been anything but magic, the man was tall, handsome, healthy, and athletic yet seemed gentle and delicate at the same time. He had to be fantastic in bed, Mei sometimes even wondered if that legendary speed of his had it's uses in that department.

_'And I get to have the next best thing, and potentially even better thing, his son. I can't say I don't deserve this luck after everything that I have had to go through. I just never really thought that I would possibly find my happiness in a foreign country.' _Mei thought nostalgically.

"In any case, N, you have the rest of the day to prepair for the mission, you will leave with Mei and her entourage first thing tommorrow morning. Also, I will have the paperwork for the alliance developed, ready, and signed by me when you and our new comrades leave. You will return it with your signature as the Godaime Raikage, and Mei's, as the Godaime Mizukage. Mei...Darui and C will be your escorts and they will show you around so that you can stay at a hotel of your own choosing." The Raikage instructed authoratively.

"Actually, I would like it if my husband escorted me and I would also prefer to lodge with him for tonight." Mei requested with a mischievious smirk, causing everyone in the room except for the Yondaime and Godaime Raikage to face fault at the future Mizukage's sheer boldness.

"Fine, that will not be a problem." Ei said simply.

"Well in that case, I have nothing more to say. Come on N-kun, walk with me." Mei said seductively, standing up and swiftly turning around to walk towards the door with an enticing sway of the hips.

"Of course." Naruto replied hastily, bowing his head slightly to acknowledge Mei's entourage before following the sexy redhead out of the door.

_'Hmmm...I wonder if I made the right decision? That woman seems like someone that could cause me a heck of a lot of headaches.' _Ei couldn't help but wonder.

"Ahem...please follow us, Ao-san, Choujuro-san." Darui said quickly as he and C escorted the duo to their own lodging quarters, Darui awkwardly trying to start a conversation in order to distract both himself and his new comrades from whatever they might be thinking about what the Kiri rebellion leader might have planned for the young Uzumaki jinchuuriki.

_'Hmmm, what a strange woman, she practically bullied us into getting her way with N-sama. I just hope that he knows what an ass whipping he is going to get from Samui and Yugito. But still, that woman is damn hot, I'm not surprised N-sama didn't even try to resist the marriage alliance.' _Darui thought with a perverted grin.

**End Of Chapter**

**This is probably the weakest chapter I have ever written, I know I know you don't have to tell me. And I apoligize for that.**

**I can't explain how it happened, but I can assure you that I will never release something this weak again.**

**In any case, time to reveal the title of the next chapter...**

**Title: **Naruto vs Yagura, The Power Of The Yondaime Mizukage.


End file.
